Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide
by Lakritze
Summary: Ein Black kommt immer nach Slytherin, ganz besonders der Erbe. Doch der Sprechende Hut steckt Sirius Black nach Gryffindor, wo er sich mit dem Blutsverräter James Potter, dem schüchternen Peter Pettigrew und dem Halbblut Remus Lupin auseinandersetzen muss
1. Prolog

Diese FF ist über sieben Bände geplant, einer für jedes Schuljahr. Die ersten zwei Bände sind schon fertig, am dritten schreibe ich gerade. Ob ich jemals fertig werde, weiß ich nicht; ich bemühe mich aber.

Ich habe vor, von den fertigen Bänden pro Woche ein Kapitel (oder mehrere oder Teile davon, je nach Länge) hochzuladen. Dieses ist das erste.

Es kann sein, dass ich immer wieder noch ein paar Sachen an schon hochgeladenen Teilen ändere. Das liegt daran, dass mir die meisten Ideen beim Schreiben kommen, sodass ich oft weiter vorne Dinge hinzufügen muss, damit noch alles zusammenpasst. Ich habe vor, diese Änderungen jeweils im neusten Teil anzuführen, sodass sie bei Interesse nachgelesen werden können...sofern meine FF überhaupt auf Interesse stößt. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide<strong>

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

Er war acht Jahre alt und betrat zwischen seinen Eltern den Festsaal. Sein Bruder Regulus war sieben Jahre alt und ging an der Hand seiner Mutter, Walburga Black. Sein Vater, Orion Black, hatte die Hand auf seinen Kopf gelegt und begegnete den Anwesenden mit seinem üblichen blendenden Lächeln.

Alle im Saal waren festlich angezogen: Die Männer trugen eher dunkle, schlichte Umhänge, die Frauen lange, elegante Roben, die die Farbe ihrer Augen unterstrichen.

Eine blonde Frau löste sich aus der Menge und kam auf sie zu: Mrs. Malfoy, die Gastgeberin. Sie begrüßte sie höflich und bot ihnen etwas zu trinken an. Die anderen Gäste begegneten den Blacks mit respektvollen Blicken; sie waren die älteste reinblütige Familie Großbritanniens – selbst oder gerade unter den hier Versammelten, allesamt Reinblüter, etwas Besonderes.

Sirius widmete man besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Schließlich war er der Erbe der Blacks. Stolz präsentierten ihn seine Eltern und Sirius lächelte und schüttelte Hände und lächelte und schüttelte noch mehr Hände, bis ihm die Mundwinkel weh taten. Dann schickte man ihn und Regulus zu den anderen Kindern.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy saß mit überheblicher Miene auf seinem Platz. Es war klar, dass er es für völlig unter seiner Würde hielt, sich mit den anderen abzugeben. Als er Sirius und Regulus sah, begrüßte er sie, wie es einem Mitglied der Familie Black zustand. Danach beachtete er sie jedoch nicht weiter.<p>

Bellatrix, ihre älteste Cousine, hockte mit finsterer Miene auf ihrem Stuhl und warf jedem giftige Blicke zu, der ihr zu nahe kam. Vermutlich war sie wütend, dass sie trotz ihrer 16 Jahre zu den Kindern geschickt worden war.

Andromeda schenkte Sirius und Regulus ein warmes Lächeln. Sie war immer sehr nett, aber heute schien sie sich nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen; zwischen ihren Augenbrauen stand eine steile Falte.

Narzissa, die jüngste der drei Schwestern, starrte verträumt vor sich hin und schien nichts und niemanden wahrzunehmen. Mit ihren blonden Haaren und den blauen Augen wirkte sie wie eine teure Porzellanpuppe. Sirius fand sie etwas langweilig.

Die beiden Brüder begrüßten die anderen, wie es sich gehörte, setzten sich auf ihre Plätze und warteten. Es sollte ein bescheidenes Dreigängemenü geben, bevor man sich in die behaglichere und ungezwungenere Atmosphäre des Kaminzimmers zurückzog, um ein wenig miteinander zu plaudern und Neuigkeiten zu erfahren. Aber es dauerte. Und dauerte und dauerte.

Sirius unterhielt sich mit Andromeda. Aber irgendwann wollte er aufstehen und etwas unternehmen. Das Haus auskundschaften. In den Garten gehen und Verstecken oder noch besser, Quidditch spielen. Aber leider wollte Andromeda nicht mitkommen. Regulus weigerte sich ebenfalls.

„Mutter hat gesagt, wir sollen uns benehmen und am Tisch bleiben", sagte er und blieb brav sitzen. Also blieb Sirius nichts anderes übrig, als alleine etwas zu unternehmen. Es war einfach so langweilig! Er konnte doch nicht die ganze Zeit mucksmäuschenstill am Tisch sitzen bleiben! Seine Beine zuckten, er rutschte unruhig hin und her, seine Kleider waren steif und unbequem und sein Blick wanderte sehnsüchtig durch den Saal.

Kurz entschlossen stand er auf und sah sich nach Ablenkung um. Die Erwachsenen beachteten ihn nicht. Sie waren viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

An einem Tisch entdeckte er Häppchen, die darauf warteten, unter den Gästen verteilt zu werden. Sirius, der langsam Hunger bekam, aß eine halbe Platte leer und ging weiter.

Auf einem Tisch an der Wand stand eine lange Reihe edler Kristallgläser. Sirius wusste es nicht, aber sie waren für eine Kostprobe von Mr. Malfoys ältestem Feuerwhiskey bestimmt, die kurz vor dem Essen unter den Gästen ausgeschenkt werden sollte. Sirius stieß zwei Gläser aneinander. Sie gaben einen hellen, lange klingenden Ton von sich. Das Geräusch gefiel ihm. Er wiederholte es ein paar mal, weil er es so mochte – dann passierten plötzlich mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig: Sirius tippte das erste Glas ein weiteres Mal an, vielleicht ein bisschen stärker als die Male davor. Mrs. Malfoy gab das Zeichen zum Essen. Das erste Glas berührte das zweite und wieder erschallte der helle Ton. In der Luft über den Gläsern erschienen aus dem Nichts mehre staubbedeckte Flaschen Feuerwhiskey. Das erste Glas schwankte zurück. Die Flaschen mit dem Feuerwhiskey neigten sich. Das Glas kippte wieder nach vorne in Richtung des zweiten Glases. Der goldene Whiskey floss aus den Flaschen und ergoss sich in die Gläser. Das erste Glas, plötzlich mit Flüssigkeit gefüllt, kehrte nicht in seine Ausgangsposition zurück, sondern fiel gegen das zweite Glas, welches daraufhin in eine gefährliche Schräglage geriet. Vielleicht wäre ja doch noch alles gut gegangen, wenn sich nicht genau in diesem Augenblick, der Feuerwhiskey in eben jenes zweite, gefährlich geneigte Glas ergossen und es ebenfalls zu Fall gebracht hätte. Danach war die Kettenreaktion nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Glas um Glas fiel mit eben jenem hellen Ton, den Sirius so bewundert hatte, unterbrochen vom Klirren, wenn das Kristallglas zersplitterte, und dem Platschen, wenn der wertvolle Whiskey auf den Boden tropfte.

Es war eine schrecklich-schöne Kaskade. Dann fiel das letzte Glas und zersplitterte auf dem Boden. Und plötzlich war es totenstill. Man hörte nur noch das Tropfen des Feuerwhiskeys vom Tischtuch auf das Parkett. Gastgeber und Gäste starrten entsetzt auf die Katastrophe. Dann richteten sich plötzlich alle Blicke auf Sirius, der noch immer mit erhobener Hand und ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger dastand. Als er die verräterische Geste bemerkte, versteckte er die Hand schnell hinter seinem Rücken, doch natürlich war es längst zu spät. Vermutlich würde es Ärger geben.

* * *

><p>Walburga Black schäumte vor Wut. Die Malfoys waren äußerst gekränkt gewesen. Auch wenn die machtvolle Stellung der Blacks sie daran hinderte, ihrem Unmut vollständig Ausdruck zu verleihen, so waren doch sehr viele Entschuldigungen und Versprechen nötig gewesen, um sie zu besänftigen. Zu viele.<p>

Und diese Blamage! Wie hatte Sirius sie nur so blamieren können! Sie hatte den anderen Mitgliedern der reinblütigen Familien kaum noch in die Augen blicken können. Sie, Walburga Black! Es war eine Schande, ein Skandal, ausgerechnet der Erbe der Blacks...

Fast berstend vor Wut trat Walburga Black aus dem Kamin, Sirius hinter sich her zerrend.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", schrie und verpasste ihrem ältesten Sohn eine Ohrfeige, die seine Wange flammend rot färbte. „Wie kannst du es wagen, uns so zu blamieren? Du hast dem Namen Black Schande bereitet!"

Wieder holte sie aus, traf den Jungen auf die andere Wange und hinterließ mit ihren langen Nägeln vier rote Schrammen. Sirius starrte sie mit großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter", stammelte er. „Ich...ich wollte das alles nicht. Mir war nur so langweilig und die Gläser haben so schön geklungen und dann, dann habe ich..."

Er stockte. Er schien zu entsetzt zu sein, um weiterzusprechen oder die Schmerzen, die ihm die Ohrfeigen zweifellos bereiten mussten, zu bemerken. Doch das nahm Walburga Black in ihrer Wut nicht wahr. Sie sah nur, dass Sirius, obwohl auf frischer Tat ertappt, seine Missetat immer noch abstritt; dass der Junge das alles geplant und mit voller Absicht ausgeführt hatte, stand für sie außer Frage. Doch bevor sie Sirius noch einmal schlagen konnte, legte Orion Black ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Walburga, bring Regulus in sein Zimmer. Ich werde mich um Sirius kümmern."

Regulus stand da an der Hand seines Vaters und verfolgte die Szene mit großen, erschrockenen Augen. Als Walburga ihn ansah, wurde ihr Blick weicher. Doch der jüngere der Brüder hatte immer noch Angst.

„Ich war es nicht, Mutter", beschwor er sie. „Wirklich nicht. Ich habe die ganze Zeit am Tisch gesessen..."

Walburga Black nahm ihn an der Hand, strich ihm übers Haar und ging mit ihm die Treppe hinauf.

„Ich weiß, mein Kleiner..."

Orion Black warf seinem ältesten Sohn einen strengen Blick zu.

„Ich erwarte dich in meinem Arbeitszimmer, Sirius."

Sirius schluckte. Ins Arbeitszimmer wurde man nur gerufen, wenn man etwas wirklich Schlimmes angestellt hatte. Dabei hatte er doch gar nichts Böses vorgehabt! Es war einfach nur alles schief gegangen. Aus irgendeinem Grund passierte das öfter, wenn ihm langweilig war. Aber nie glaubte ihm jemand. Wenn er _wirklich_ Streiche spielte, dann erwischte man ihn nicht. Seine Tante und seine Mutter mochten ahnen, dass er damals die Katze in den Salon gebracht hatte, die das ganze Zimmer verwüstete, aber beweisen konnten sie es nicht. (Was Walburga damals jedoch nicht daran gehindert hatte, ihn zu bestrafen.)

Sirius nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und klopfte an. Sein Vater rief ihn herein. Er lehnte am Schreibtisch und wippte nachdenklich mit dem Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Seine ganze Miene sah sehr ernst aus.

„Sirius, bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, was du angestellt hast?", fragte er. Sofort sprudelte aus Sirius die ganze Geschichte heraus, wie langweilig ihm gewesen war und dass niemand hatte mit ihm spielen wollen und dann hatte er die Gläser gefunden... Sein Vater wischte all dies mit einer Handbewegung beiseite.

„Sirius, es spielt überhaupt gar keine Rolle, warum du es getan, ob absichtlich oder nicht. Das Entscheidende ist, _dass_ du es getan hast. So etwas darf nicht passieren, hörst du, Sirius? So etwas darfst du nie wieder tun. Hast du das verstanden?"

Sirius nickte.

„Hast du das verstanden?", wiederholte Orion Black schärfer.

„Ja, Vater", sagte Sirius laut. Sein Vater nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Sirius atmete auf. Das Schlimmste war vorbei.

„Weißt du, warum das alles so wichtig ist?", fragte Orion Black. Sirius nickte.

„Weil ich der Erbe der mächtigsten, ältesten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie bin. Meine Aufgabe ist es, die Linie der Blacks fortzuführen, ihre Macht zu festigen und zu erhalten und unserem Namen Ehre zu machen. Das Haus der Blacks wird stets an mir gemessen werden", spulte er herunter.

„So ist es, Sirius", bestätigte sein Vater. „Und ich hoffe, dass du irgendwann wirklich verstehst, was von dir erwartet wird. Du gehst jetzt sofort in dein Zimmer und bleibst da, bis deine Mutter dich morgen holt. Du bekommst kein Mittagessen, kein Abendessen und kein Frühstück, verstanden?"

Sirius nickte. Er war froh, dass er vorhin so viele von den Häppchen gegessen hatte.

„Das ist alles. Du kannst gehen."


	2. Die Auswahl

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Die Auswahl<strong>

Sie versammelten sich pünktlich um Viertel vor elf in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes. Sirius trug seine nagelneue Schuluniform, neben ihm standen ein schwerer Koffer und ein Käfig, in dem eine große Eule mit funkelnden gelben Augen hockte. In der Tasche spürte Sirius seinen Zauberstab, den er zu seinem elften Geburtstag bekommen hatte.

„Bereit?", fragte Orion Black. Er legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter, während seine Frau nach Regulus' Hand griff. Es wurde schwarz um ihn herum, die Luft wurde ihm aus den Lungen gepresst – dann standen sie plötzlich alle zusammen auf Gleis 9 ¾. Die Sonne schien und neben ihnen dampfte und zischte der Hogwarts-Express.

Sirius spürte, wie eine angenehme Erregung in ihm aufstieg. Endlich war es so weit. Endlich würde er nach Hogwarts gehen, endlich würde er richtig zaubern lernen, endlich würde er andere Kinder kennen lernen und endlich würde er tun und lassen können, was er wollte. Er hatte genug von den strengen Regeln und der steifen Förmlichkeit des Grimmauldplatzes.

Um die Schule würde er sich nicht weiter kümmern müssen, das Lernen würde ihm nicht schwerfallen; er war ein Black, er würde der beste sein. Er würde im Gemeinschaftsraum kommen und gehen können, wie es ihm beliebte, denn er war ein Black. Die anderen Schüler würden um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlen, denn er war ein Black. Er würde das ganze Schloss auskundschaften und er würde alle Geheimgänge finden und jedes Geheimnis ergründen, denn er war ein Black und ein Black erreichte immer, was er sich vornahm.

„Sirius." Die Stimme seines Vaters riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Du weißt, was ich von dir erwarte."

Sirius nickte.

„Ja, Vater."

„Gut." Orion Black lächelte. „Ich verlasse mich auf dich."

„Benimm dich und mach unserem Namen Ehre!", fügte Walburga Black schärfer hinzu. Vermutlich dachte sie immer noch an Tante Druellas schwelenden Umhang.

„Ah, da sind die Malfoys..."

Sie vergaß Sirius und begrüßte Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, die Lucius zum Zug begleiteten.

„So, du kommst jetzt also auch endlich nach Hogwarts", wandte sich dieser an Sirius. Er nickte.

„Slytherin wird dir gefallen. Bei uns weiß man den Wert der Reinblütigkeit noch zu schätzen. Allerdings erwartet man auch eine gewisse...Haltung..."

Er hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue. Sirius zog es vor, so zu tun, als wisse er nicht, wovon Malfoy sprach.

Dann trafen Druella und Cygnus mit Andromeda und Narzissa ein und der 16-jährige schenkte dem blonden Mädchen seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit.

Regulus zupfte Sirius am Ärmel.

„Hm?"

„Schreibst du mir, Sirius?", fragte er und sah seinen Bruder mit großen Augen an. Sirius war nicht viel älter als Regulus, aber in machen Situationen hatte er das Gefühl, sie seien viel weiter auseinander als nur anderthalb Jahre.

„Ohne dich wird es ziemlich langweilig zu Hause sein."

Sirius lächelte.

„Klar schreib ich dir, Reg."

Mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, denn Walburga Black hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und nach vorne geschoben.

„Sirius, Lucius und Narzissa werden sich im Zug um dich kümmern und in Hogwarts ein Auge auf dich haben."

Lucius sah alles andere als begeistert aus, aber er brachte seine Gesichtszüge schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Es wird mir eine Ehre sein, den Erben der Blacks in Hogwarts einzuführen", sagte er galant.

Sirius war auch nicht begeistert. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, andere Kinder kennen zu lernen und Neues zu sehen. Die Aussicht, stundenlang mit den anderen Sprösslingen der reinblütigen Familien in einem Abteil zu sitzen und sich ihre endlosen Debatten über Politik und die Reinheit des Blutes anzuhören, war alles andere als atemberaubend.

Ein lauter Pfiff schrillte über den Bahnsteig.

„Ihr müsst los", stellte Orion Black fest. „Mach uns Ehre, mein Sohn."

„Lucius und Narzissa werden dich im Auge behalten", betonte Walburga noch einmal. Es klang nach einer Drohung. Vermutlich sollte es auch eine sein.

Regulus winkte. Sirius ließ Lucius und Narzissa den Vortritt und winkte zurück. Dann stieg er ein und suchte sich ein anderes Abteil.

* * *

><p>Sirius hatte Glück. Obwohl er buchstäblich im allerletzten Augenblick eingestiegen war, fand er noch ein leeres Abteil, das er sofort für sich in Beschlag nahm. Ein leichtes Gefühl des Triumphes erfüllte ihn: Er hatte Narzissa und Lucius ausgetrickst. Er würde allein nach Hogwarts fahren oder zumindest ohne die Gängelei der älteren Slytherins.<p>

Seine Alleinsein dauerte jedoch nicht lange an. Die Abteiltür wurde aufgeschoben und ein Mädchen trat ein. Als erstes fiel Sirius auf, dass sie keinen Umhang trug. Dann erst bemerkte er ihre roten Haare und die auffallend grünen Augen. _Schlammblut._

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte sie. Ihre Stimme klang dünn.

Sirius' erster Impuls war es, zu verneinen und das Mädchen augenblicklich wieder hinauszuschicken. Sofort war ihm alles eingefallen, was er zu Hause über Schlammblüter gelernt hatte. _Sie sind anders als wir, ihr Blut ist unrein, sie haben kein Recht auf die Magie, sie gefährden die Zauberergesellschaft, sie sind minderwertig, sie sind dumm, sie sind schlecht, sie sind schwach..._

Aber in der Tür stand dieses Mädchen und es passte so gar nicht zu dem Bild, das Sirius von Schlammblütern hatte. Seine Neugier überwog.

„Setz dich", sagte er, als sie gerade schon wieder gehen wollte. Und wieder spürte er dieses Triumphgefühl. Wenn Lucius und Narzissa wüssten...oder seine Mutter...

Das Mädchen setzte sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Sie schien Sirius überhaupt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Sein Triumphgefühl verwandelte sich in Enttäuschung. Sie war genauso langweilig wie Narzissa.

Der Zug rollte durch die Landschaft und Sirius fragte sich, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, sich zu den anderen Slytherins zu setzen. Dort hätte er sich wenigstens mit jemandem unterhalten können, man hätte ihn _beachtet_ und vielleicht hätte er mehr über Hogwarts erfahren.

Wieder glitt die Abteiltür auf und ein Junge kam herein. Auch er trug keinen Zaubererumhang, aber aus irgendeinem Grund kam er Sirius vage bekannt vor.

„Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er wie das Mädchen vorhin. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten setzte er sich auf den Platz gegenüber Sirius.

„Auch Erstklässler?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja", bestätigte Sirius und musterte den Jungen ihm gegenüber sorgfältig. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, und trug eine Brille. Aber woher er ihn kannte, fiel Sirius immer noch nicht ein.

Er wollte gerade eine entsprechende Frage stellen, als die Abteiltür erneut aufging und ein Junge mit langen, fettig glänzenden, schwarzen Haaren und Hakennase eintrat. Er trug wie Sirius schon seinen Schulumhang. Gott sei Dank nicht noch ein Schlammblut, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Zu viele mussten es ja auch nicht sein...

Die Hakennase beachtete weder den Jungen Sirius gegenüber noch Sirius selbst – was ziemlich ungewohnt für ihn war – und setzte sich zu dem rothaarigen Mädchen ans Fenster. Die beiden schienen sich zu kennen, denn sie fingen sofort an, sich zu unterhalten.

Der Junge mit den strubbeligen Haaren bedachte die Hakennase mit einem abschätzigen Blick.

„Was ist denn das für einer? Kennst du den?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nie gesehen."

„Wie gut, dass ich nicht mit dem in ein Haus komme", stellte der Junge mit der Brille fest. Sirius wollte ihn gerade fragen, in welches Haus er denn kommen würde, als ihn das Gespräch zwischen der Hakennase und dem rothaarigen Mädchen aufhorchen ließ.

„Du solltest am besten nach Slytherin kommen", sagte der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren gerade.

„Slytherin?", wiederholte der Erstklässler Sirius gegenüber. „Wer will denn schon nach Slytherin? Ich glaub, dann würd ich abhauen, du auch?", wandte er sich an Sirius.

„Wo würdest du denn hinwollen, wenn du die Wahl hättest?", wich dieser instinktiv der Frage aus. Sein Gegenüber hob ein imaginäres Schwer.

„Nach Gryffindor, denn dort regieren Tapferkeit und Mut! Wie mein Dad."

Die Hakennase machte ein leises abfälliges Geräusch.

„Hast du 'n Problem damit?", fuhr ihn der Sohn des Gryffindors an.

„Nein", gab die Hakennase zurück, doch dabei grinste er höhnisch. „Wenn du lieber Kraft als Köpfchen haben willst..."

„Wo möchtest du denn gerne hin, wo du offenbar nichts von beidem hast?", platzte Sirius heraus. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er den anderen nicht leiden. Der Junge mit den strubbeligen Haaren brüllte vor Lachen. Das rothaarige Mädchen tauchte aus ihrer Versenkung am Fenster auf und blickte mit vor Ärger rotem Gesicht geringschätzig zu ihm und Sirius.

„Komm, Severus, wir suchen uns ein anderes Abteil", sagte sie. Sie erinnerte Sirius an Narzissa, wenn sie mit Lucius zusammen war.

„Oooooh..."

Sirius und der andere Junge äfften ihren hochmütigen Ton nach. Damit schaffte es Sirius auch immer, Narzissa zur Weißglut zu bringen. Als Severus an dem Jungen mit den strubbeligen Haaren vorbei ging, versuchte ihm dieser ein Bein zu stellen.

„Wir sehn uns, Schniefelus!", rief er den beiden Gehenden hinterher, als die Abteiltür zukrachte.

„Was für ein Idiot", meinte Sirius. Der andere lachte.

„Und in welches Haus willst du?", fragte er plötzlich, als wäre ihr Gespräch nie unterbrochen worden. Sirius' Laune verdüsterte sich.

„Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin", antwortete er. Und bisher hatte ihn der Gedanke, nach Slytherin zu kommen, auch nie gestört. Aber jetzt fühlte es sich komisch an.

„Slytherin?", wiederholte der andere in einem noch verächtlicheren Ton als vorhin, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Deine ganze Familie sagst du? Wer bist du denn überhaupt?"

Sirius spürte, wie Ärger ihn ihm aufstieg. Er hatte keinen Grund, sich seines Namens zu schämen!

„Sirius Black", antwortete er kühl „Und du?"

„James Potter", gab der andere ebenso kühl zurück. Und plötzlich wusste Sirius, warum er ihm so bekannt vorgekommen war. James' Vater arbeitete im Ministerium, er war dort Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Sein Bild war in letzter Zeit öfter im _Tagespropheten_ gewesen und Orion Black hatte ihn öfter erwähnt.

„Blutsverräter", rutschte es Sirius heraus, ohne dass er darüber nachgedacht hätte. Die Potters waren eine alte Zaubererfamilie wie die Blacks, aber sie waren nicht so reinblütig und legten auch gar keinen Wert darauf. Sie hatten ihre Abstammung, ihr reines Blut und die Zauberergesellschaft verraten.

James' haselnussbraune Augen waren dunkel vor Zorn.

„Schwarzmagier!", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Verschwinde aus diesem Abteil!"

Aber das ließ sich Sirius nicht einfach gefallen. Er war der erste in diesem Abteil gewesen und außerdem war er ein Black. Einem Black erteilte man keine Befehle.

„Ich war zuerst hier", knurrte er. „Verschwinde _du_!"

James stand auf. Einen Augenblick lang dachte Sirius, er wolle sich auf ihn stürzen, aber James tat nichts dergleichen.

„Das werde ich!", fauchte er. „Mit einem Black will ich nichts zu tun haben!" Er sprach den Namen wie ein Schimpfwort aus. „Viel Spaß im stinkenden Slytherin!"

Und damit knallte er die Abteiltür hinter sich zu. Sirius blieb alleine. So hatte er sich seine erste Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express nicht vorgestellt.

* * *

><p>Sie standen in der kleinen, leeren Kammer neben der Großen Halle und warteten darauf, dass die Auswahl beginnen würde. Prof. McGonagall sprach über die einzelnen Häuser, doch Sirius hörte ihr nicht zu. Er <em>wusste<em> in welches Haus er kommen würde. Lucius und Narzissa hatten gesagt, sie würden ihm einen Platz reservieren – sie hatten ihn im Hogwarts-Express schließlich doch noch gefunden –, aber Sirius hatte weder Lust auf Narzissas gelangweilte, herablassende Art noch auf Lucius' wichtigtuerisches Gehabe. Er hatte auch keine Lust, eventuell später den Schlafsaal mit der Hakennase zu teilen, oder mit Mulciber, dem plumpen, langsamen Idioten. Vielleicht könnte er sich mit Rosier verbünden, überlegte er. Sie waren zwar nie besondere Freunde gewesen, aber wenigstens war Rosier kein so großer Idiot wie Mulciber und er spielte Quidditch.

„Die Auswahl beginnt", kündigte Prof. McGonagall an. „Stellt euch in einer Reihe auf und folgt mir."

Die Erstklässler taten, wie ihnen geheißen, und marschierten im Gänsemarsch durch die Doppeltür in die Große Halle. Am Slytherin-Tisch entdeckte Sirius sofort Narzissa und Lucius und den freien Platz zwischen ihnen. Doch vom Ravenclaw-Tisch zwinkerte ihm Andromeda zu und plötzlich wurde Sirius leichter ums Herz. Über Narzissa hatte er seine andere Cousine völlig vergessen gehabt.

Prof. McGonagall stellte einen Stuhl vor die Erstklässler, dann legte sie den Sprechenden Hut darauf. Er begann zu wackeln, der Riss an der Krempe öffnete sich zum Mund und der Sprechende Hut begann zu singen. Wieder hörte Sirius nicht zu. Er kannte die Eigenschaften der Häuser zu Genüge: Die Gelehrigen kamen nach Ravenclaw, die Gutmütigen und Dummen nach Hufflepuff, die Blutsverräter nach Gryffindor und die Reinblüter nach Slytherin. Er wollte diese Angelegenheit einfach nur noch hinter sich bringen.

Endlich beendete der Sprechende Hut sein Lied und die Schüler und Lehrer klatschten Beifall. Dann trat Prof. McGonagall vor. In ihren Händen hielt sie eine lange Pergamentrolle. Mit lauter Stimme verkündigte sie: „Wenn ich euch aufrufe, dann nehmt ihr auf dem Stuhl Platz und setzt den Hut auf, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann."

Sirius bemühte sich, so gelassen wie möglich auszusehen. Er würde einer der ersten sein. Doch vor ihm wurde erst einmal Avery aufgerufen und nach Slytherin verwiesen. Sirius hatte ihn vorhin in seinen Überlegungen ganz vergessen, was aber nichts machte, da er Avery noch nie gemocht hatte.

„Black, Sirius."

Sirius holte tief Luft und trat nach vorne. Er war sich bewusst, dass sämtliche Augenpaare in der Großen Halle auf ihn gerichtet waren, insbesondere die der Slytherins.

Er packte den Hut, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und stulpte sich den Spitzhut über den Kopf.

„Ach, mal wieder ein Black", sagte eine piepsige Stimme. „Hm, hm, schwierig... Du hast was auf dem Kasten, Junge, weißt du... Und Mut, Mut hast du auch...und einen gewissen Drang, die Regeln zu brechen..."

Sirius weigerte sich zu antworten.

„Willst wohl nach Slytherin zu deinen Verwandten, hm? In Slytherin würdest du groß werden, so viel ist sicher, du hast Talent... Aber du trägst auch Zweifel in dir, ja, ja... Vielleicht doch lieber...GRYFFINDOR!"

Der Name des Blutsverräterhauses schallte durch die Große Halle. Sirius starrte in das dunkle Innere des Hutes und wartete darauf, dass der Hut weitersprach, aber es kam nichts. Also schien das Ganze kein Scherz zu sein.

Sirius setzte den Sprechenden Hut ab und bewegte sich automatisch Richtung Gryffindor-Tisch. Es war mucksmäusschenstill in der Großen Halle. Alle Augen lagen auf Sirius und alle Köpfe drehten sich nach ihm Gryffindor-Tisch kam kein Beifall wie sonst üblich. Dann ging plötzlich das Gemurmel und Gezischel los: „Ein Black in Gryffindor...ausgerechnet der Black-Erbe...der Hut muss einen Fehler gemacht haben...er gehört nach Slytherin..."

Davon unberührt hob Prof. McGonagall die Pergamentrolle und verlas den nächsten Namen: „Evans, Lily."

Das rothaarige Mädchen lief nach vorne. Sirius setzte sich auf einen freien Platz. Niemand rückte für ihn zur Seite, niemand sah ihn an, niemand begrüßte ihn. Alle Blicke wendeten sich von ihm ab und gingen sofort wieder in seine Richtung, wenn sie glaubten, er bemerke es nicht.

Von der restlichen Auswahl bekam Sirius so gut wie nichts mit. Mulciber und Rosier wurden Slytherins, wie er es sich gedacht hatte, Potter kam zu den Gryffindors, wie er es sich gewünscht hatte. Severus Snape wurde ein Slytherin.

Andromeda schien die einzige Person in der Großen Halle zu sein, die nicht der Meinung war, ein Black müsse zwangsläufig nach Slytherin kommen. Beim Festessen lächelte sie ihm zu und deutete an, sie würden sich in den nächsten Tagen mal unterhalten.

Sirius wurde etwas leichter ums Herz. Tatsächlich war er nicht der erste Black, der nicht in Slytherin gelandet war. Andromeda war ebenfalls eine Black und sie war in Ravenclaw. _Aber nicht in Gryffindor. Nicht im Haus der Blutsverräter._

Nachdem das Essen stand Dumbledore auf und räusperte sich.

„Bevor ihr in euren Betten verschwindet, noch ein paar Worte: Die Erstklässler sollten beachten, dass es strengstens verboten ist, den Wald auf unseren Ländereien zu betreten. Im Namen von Mr. Filch, dem Hausmeister, soll ich euch daran erinnern, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen in den Pausen verboten ist. Die Quidditch-Auswahlspiele finden in der zweiten Woche statt, verantwortlich dafür ist Madam Hooch. Bitte wendet euch an sie, wenn ihr Interesse habt. Außerdem gibt es eine Änderung im Kollegium: Professor Garth wird dieses Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten. Und zum Schluss will ich euch dringendst davon abraten, euch der Weide am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes zu nähern. Sie reagiert darauf außerordentlich gereizt und...äh, schlagfertig." Er machte eine Pause, damit sie Zeit hatten, die Botschaft aufzunehmen, dann rief er mit fröhlicher Stimme: „Und jetzt singen wir noch die Schulhymne, bevor ihr zu eurer wohlverdienten Nachtruhe kommt! Jeder nach seiner Lieblingsmelodie! Los geht's!"

Sirius sang nicht mit. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und war einfach nur froh, dass dieser Tag endlich vorbei war. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit Potter würde einen Schlafsaal teilen müssen, und seine Laune sank wieder. Ihm blieb auch wirklich nichts erspart.


	3. Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts<strong>

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Sirius noch liegen, statt gleich aufzustehen, nachdem er aufgewacht war. Unter halb geschlossenen Lidern beobachtete er, was sich im Gryffindor-Schlafsaal abspielte. Lerne deine Feinde kennen, sagte Orion Black immer, studiere ihre Schwächen und Stärken. Und dann schlag zu. Und das tat Sirius.

Potter und Lupin erwachten zuerst. Remus Lupin war ein ruhiger Junge. Halbblut – also eigentlich überhaupt nicht Sirius' Beachtung wert.

Die beiden Gryffindors schienen sich gut zu verstehen, dafür dass sie sich gestern Abend erst kennen gelernt hatten. Potter war noch keine fünf Minuten wach, da redete er schon von Quidditch. Dass er unbedingt in die Hausmannschaft wolle. Dass es der beste Sport der Welt sei. Dass Fliegen überhaupt toll war. Dass er unbedingt den neusten Rennbesen brauche, weil sein alter langsam nicht mehr der schnellste sei.

„Und das geht mal gar nicht als Jäger", kommentierte er diese Feststellung.

„Als Jäger?", wiederholte Lupin zweifelnd. „So weit ich weiß dürfen Erstklässler noch nicht einmal einen Besen mitbringen. Und selbst wenn du einen hättest, wäre noch lange nicht sicher, dass du es auch in die Hausmannschaft schaffst."

Potter machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Aber wenn Erstklässler einen haben _dürften_, dann wäre ich Jäger. Diese Besenregel ist eh bescheuert. Ich beweis es dir in den Flugstunden."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass wir in den ersten Flugstunden schon Quidditch spielen", gab Lupin ruhig zurück. Potter grinste.

„Die anderen vielleicht nicht – ich schon."

Lupin ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Quidditch schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu interessieren.

„Was machen eigentlich Peter und Sirius?", fragte er stattdessen.

„Wahrscheinlich schlafen sie noch..."

Mit einem Schwung zog Potter die Vorhänge von Peter Pettigrews Himmelbett zurück und warf ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Hey, Pettigrew, aufstehen! Sonst verpasst du das Frühstück in der Großen Halle."

Der pummelige Junge fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf.

„Oh nein, habe ich verschlafen? Wie spät ist es? Kommen wir zu spät?", wollte er aufgeregt wissen.

„Wenn du dich etwas beeilst, dann sind wir pünktlich", antwortete Lupin.

„Ja, beeil dich mal", stimmte Potter zu. „Sonst gehen wir ohne dich."

„Nein, wartet, ich beeil mich ja..."

Pettigrew sprang aus dem Bett, verhedderte sich in seinem Schlafanzug und flog auf die Nase. Potter lachte. Lupin half Pettigrew auf die Beine und warf Potter einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Das ist nicht komisch", sagte er.

„Find ich schon!"

Trotzdem hörte Potter auf zu lachen.

„Wir müssen noch Sirius wecken", bemerkte Lupin, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Pettigrew nichts passiert war.

„Pffhh..." Potter stieß die Luft durch die Zähne aus. „Der Idiot soll ruhig verschlafen. Den weck ich nicht."

„Er kann nichts dafür, dass er hier gelandet ist", meinte Lupin vernünftig. „Der Sprechende Hut hat entschieden. Er ist ein Gryffindor wie du und ich."

„Falsch!" Potters Stimme klang so scharf, dass Lupin unwillkürlich zurückfuhr. „Er ist ein Black. Schwarzmagisch, reinblütig. Deine Mutter ist doch Muggle, oder? Jemanden wie dich verachtet er! Er hält dich und deine Mutter für minderwertig! Wenn es nach ihm und seiner Familie ginge, dürftest du nicht mal zaubern lernen!"

Er hatte sich in Rage geredet und stand mit Zornes blitzenden Augen vor Lupin. Dessen Gesichtszüge hatten einen fast ängstlichen Ausdruck angenommen, doch sofort glätteten sie sich wieder und wurden so gefasst wie zuvor.

„Ich wecke ihn jedenfalls", sagte er ruhig. „Du kannst ja schon mal mit Peter vorgehen."

„Ja, ja, ich bin fertig", rief dieser atemlos und wäre fast wieder gefallen, so eilig hatte er es, hinter Potter herzukommen, der mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben den Schlafsaal verließ.

Sirius hatte genug gesehen. Bevor Lupin sein Bett erreicht hatte, hatte er schon die Vorhänge aufgerissen und war aufgesprungen.

„Oh, du bist schon wach...", setzte Lupin an.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe, Halbblut!", fuhr Sirius ihn an. Wieder entgleisten Lupins Gesichtszüge für einen Augenblick. Er sah wirklich verletzt aus. Aber dann herrschte wieder die übliche ruhige Gelassenheit.

„Schön", bemerkte er nur. „Ganz wie du willst."

Und er marschierte den anderen hinterher aus dem Raum.

Sirius hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass er gerade seinen letzten möglichen Verbündeten verloren hatte. Er wusste selber nicht genau, warum er so gehandelt hatte. Potters Worte hatten ihn einfach wütend gemacht und dann... Und dann hatte er die Beherrschung verloren und Potters Anschuldigungen glaubhafter bestätigt als dieser es jemals fertig gebracht hätte. Dabei war es ihm doch im Grunde egal, dass Lupin ein Halbblut war...

_Nein, ist es nicht!_ Sirius war so erstaunt über diesen Gedanken, dass er beinahe in der Wasserlache vor dem Mädchenklo im ersten Stock ausgerutscht wäre. _Sie sind anders als wir, ihr Blut ist unrein, sie sind minderwertig, sie gefährden die Zauberergesellschaft..._ Aber statt Stolz auf seine Überlegenheit fühlte er nur eine zweifelhafte Leere. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum er sich manchmal so unwohl im Grimmauldplatz gefühlt hatte und warum er seinen Lektionen und den feierlichen Familienzusammenkünfte zu Ehren des reinen Blutes nie den nötigen Ernst entgegengebracht hatte...

* * *

><p>Als Sirius in die Große Halle trat, warfen ihm die Slytherins unheilverkündende Blicke zu; aber unter den Blicken der Lehrer, die auch in der Großen Halle frühstückten, wagte es niemand, ihn aufzuhalten.<p>

Die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws verdrehten die Köpfe nach ihm und tuschelten. Zu seinem Leidwesen konnte Sirius Andromeda nirgends entdecken.

Die Gryffindors ignorierten ihn, drehten ihm den Rücken und deuteten an, dass alle Stühle besetzt waren. Irgendwo ergatterte er schließlich doch noch einen Platz und machte sich über einen Toast her. Er hatte kaum die Hälfte gegessen, als ein Rauschen die Große Halle erfüllte und die Eulen von oben herabflatterten. Sofort entdeckte er den großen schwarzen Familienkauz der Blacks und das, was er in den Krallen hielt: Es war ein knallroter Briefumschlag, der an den Ecken rauchte. Ein Heuler.

Sirius hatte nicht einmal Zeit, ihn in Empfang zu nehmen. Bevor er ihn auch nur berührt hatte, explodierte der Heuler und Walburga Blacks Stimme donnerte durch die Große Halle:

„SIRIUS BLACK, WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN, NACH GRYFFINDOR ZU KOMMEN! DAS HAUS DER BLUTSVERRÄTER UND SCHLAMMBLUTFREUNDE! DU BRINGST SCHANDE ÜBER DEN NAMEN BLACK! WARTE NUR, BIS DU NACH HAUSE KOMMST, DANN KANNST DU WAS ERLEBEN...!"

Sirius sah zu, wie der Heuler verschrumpelte und langsam auf den Tisch sank. Die Slytherins warfen ihm schadenfrohe Blicke zu, die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs kicherten ungeniert; offensichtlich amüsierten sie sich prächtig. Und die Gryffindors, einer derer er ja angeblich sein sollte, was ihm den ganzen Ärger ja erst eingebrockt hatte, sie rückten noch weiter von ihm ab und warfen ihm drohende Blicke zu.

Sirus lehnte sich zurück und fing lauthals an zu lachen, während der Heuler seiner Mutter zu einem Häufchen Asche zerfiel.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius in das Klassenzimmer kam, in dem Verwandlung stattfinden sollte, waren Potter und seine Freunde schon da. Lupin beachtete ihn nicht und Pettigrew blickte ängstlich zur Seite, als er ihn bemerkte, aber Potters Gesicht wurde sogleich von einem hässlichen Grinsen überzogen.<p>

„He, Black!", rief er. „Wie ist es denn so, in einem Haus voller Blutsverräter zu leben? Hast du Angst vor den Mugglekindern? Kann Mami dich nicht mehr beschützen? Ach jaaa..." Seine Stimme triefte vor falschem Bedauern. „Hab ich ja ganz vergessen, deine Mutter will ja nichts mehr von dir wissen!" Mit gekünstelt hoher Stimme zeterte er: „Warte, bis du nach Hause kommst..."

Pettigrew brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Sirius war nicht gerade für seine Gutmütigkeit bekannt und der Morgen war nicht gerade dazu gemacht gewesen, daran etwas zu ändern. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und schrie: „Relaschio!"

Potter und Pettigrew stolperten zurück, als brennendheiße Funken aus dem Stab sprühten. Doch während Pettigrew wimmerte und sein Gesicht in den Händen verbarg, zog Potter seinerseits seinen Zauberstab und brüllte: „Locomotor Mortis!"

Doch der Fluch ging daneben und traf stattdessen Mary MacDonald, weil Pettigrew, der immer noch seine Augen mit den Händen verdeckte, ihn in genau dem Augenblick anrempelte. Potter stieß ihn zur Seite und stürzte sich auf Sirius. Dieser kam nicht mehr dazu, seinen Zauberstab einzusetzen. Potters Schlag ließ seine Lippe aufplatzen und ihn zurücktaumeln, doch im nächsten Moment hatte er sich schon wieder gefangen und schlug zurück. Potters Nase blutete, dann rollten sie plötzlich beide über den Boden, mal der eine, mal der andere oben, rissen sich an den Haaren und zerfetzten ihre neuen Umhänge. Die restlichen Gryffindors hatten einen Ring um sie gebildet und feuerten sie begeistert an, sogar ein paar ältere Schüler und Mitglieder anderer Häuser waren hinzugekommen. Alle waren bester Stimmung bis auf Lupin, der sich aus allem heraushielt, Mary MacDonald, die heulend am Boden hockte und verzweifelt versuchte, ihre zusammengeklebten Beine auseinander zu kriegen, und Lily Evans, die sich um sie kümmerte.

„Was ist denn hier los?"

Prof. McGonagall stand in der Tür. Schlagartig war es still. Die Schüler machten sich eiligst auf den Weg in ihre eigenen Klassen oder verzogen sich auf ihre Plätze. Nur Sirius und James bekamen von all dem nichts kämpfend wälzten sie sich immer noch am Boden.

„Ich mach dich fertig, Arschloch", knurrte Potter, der zufällig gerade oben lag.

„Versuch's doch, Blutsverräter", fauchte Sirius zurück.

Plötzlich wurden beide auseinander gerissen und landeten auf zwei Stühlen. Prof. McGonagall war mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand zwischen sie getreten. Ihr Mund war so verkniffen, dass man nur noch eine dünne Linie sehen konnte.

„Erklären Sie mir auf der Stelle, was hier los ist!", fauchte sie. Keiner der beiden Jungen machte den Mund auf. Nur Marys Schluchzen war immer noch im Hintergrund zu hören.

„Nun, immerhin in der Beziehung scheinen Sie sich einig zu sein", stellte Prof. McGonagall trocken fest. „Namen? Ich höre", setzte sie hinzu, als keiner der beiden Anstalten machte zu antworten.

„James Potter", knurrte James.

„Sirius Black", stieß Sirius trotzig hervor.

„Potter, Black, Sie kommen nach dem Unterricht zu mir. 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Sie sollten sich schämen, gleich am ersten Tag in eine Prügelei zu geraten und das auch noch mit einem Gryffindor!"

„Er ist doch gar kein Gryffindor", murmelte James trotzig, aber glücklicherweise hörte ihn Prof. McGonagall nicht.

„Setzen Sie bitte auf ihre Plätze ich will mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Sie können jetzt aufhören zu weinen, es ist alles vorbei, Miss..."

„MacDonald", half Lily. „Sie hat einen Fluch abbekommen und kriegt ihre Beine nicht mehr auseinander."

Bei diesen Worten warf sie Potter einen bösen Blick zu.

„Verstehe", meinte Prof. McGonagall und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. „Finite."

Endlich konnte Mary MacDonald wieder ihre Beine voneinander lösen. Sirius war der Meinung, dass sie spätestens jetzt aufhören könnte zu heulen, aber sie schluchzte immer noch, als sie sich auf ihren Platz setzte und Evans sich um sie kümmerte. _Schwächliches Schlammblut._

Prof. McGonagall begann ihren Unterricht damit, die Namensliste durchzugehen. Bei Black und Potter machte sie jeweils eine Pause und warf ihnen einen strengen Blick zu. Dann erklärte sie ihnen, dass Verwandlung eine schwierige und gefährliche magische Kunst sei und verwandelte ihr Pult in einen Waschbären und wieder zurück. Danach mussten sie eine Menge langweiliger Theorie abschreiben und erst dann ging es endlich ans Zaubern.

Es hob Sirius' Laune nicht gerade, dass Potter es vor ihm schaffte, seinen Zahnstocher in eine Nadel zu verwandeln und kurz darauf seine Münze in einen Knopf. Und noch mehr ärgerte es ihn, dass Potter seinen Triumph offen auskostete, auch wenn Sirius wenige Minuten nach ihm die Verwandlung ebenfalls gelang.

Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatten vier Schüler die Verwandlung geschafft: James, Sirius, Remus – und Lily Evans. Dass Potter, ein Reinblüter, sich mit einem Black messen konnte (auch wenn ein Black einem Potter natürlich immer überlegen sein würde), war Sirius klar gewesen, aber dass zwei Schlammblüter ähnlich gute Leistungen vollbrachten, wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf.

„Die Stunde ist vorbei, Sie können gehen", beendete Prof. McGonagall den Unterricht. „Potter, Black, Sie bleiben hier."

Aufgeregt über ihre erste Stunde diskutierend machte sich die Klasse auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern.

„So etwas wie vorhin will ich nie wieder sehen", erklärte Prof. McGongall streng, nachdem alle gegangen waren. „Sie sind beide in Gryffindor und ich erwarte, dass sie sich wie Gryffindors benehmen. Damit meine ich auch sie, Potter!", fuhr sie den Jungen scharf, als dieser den Mund aufmachte, um etwas zu sagen, und dabei auf Sirius zeigte. „Und für Sie gilt das genauso, Black!", fügte Prof. McGonagall prompt hinzu, als sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen als Reaktion auf Potters empörten Gesichtsausdruck auf seinen Zügen zeigte. „Ihre Strafarbeit besteht darin, die Bettpfannen im Krankenflügel zu putzen."

Sie machte eine Pause, aber keiner der beiden Jungen schien sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein.

„Ist das alles?", wollte Potter wissen. „Dann können wir ja gehen..."

„Ohne zu zaubern", präzisierte Prof. McGonagall.

„Was?", entfuhr es Sirius. „Das mach ich nicht! Dafür gibt es Hauselfen."

„Es ist nicht an Ihnen, das zu entscheiden", erwiderte Prof. McGonagall kühl. „Sie _werden_ die Bettpfannen putzen. Und nun machen Sie sich auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern, Sie kommen sonst zu spät zu Kräuterkunde."

* * *

><p>„Und, bist du jetzt zufrieden, Potter?", knurrte Sirius.<p>

„Du bist doch an allem Schuld!", fuhr Potter ihn an, während sie den Gang hinunterliefen. „Aber was ist schon so eine lächerliche Strafarbeit...", fügte er großspurig hinzu. „Die ist im Handumdrehen erledigt."

„Ohne Zauberei, du Idiot!", erinnerte ihn Sirius.

„Hast du etwa Angst vor Dreck?", stichelte James. „Wird Mami böse, wenn deine Hose einen Fleck hat?"

„Nur weil du und deine Familie euch gerne im Dreck wälzt, muss das nicht für den Rest der Menschheit gelten", gab Sirius mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. James packte ihn am Umhang.

„Wag es nicht, noch ein Wort gegen meine Familie zu sagen, Black!"

„Was dann, Blutsverräter?"

Sie waren drauf und dran, sich wieder aufeinander zu stürzen, als Prof. Sprout aus Gewächshaus eins rief: „Potter, Black, da sind Sie ja endlich! Kommen Sie schnell rein, sonst verpassen Sie alles."

James zögerte einen Augenblick, dann ließ er Sirius los.

„Das klären wir noch, Black!", knurrte er und verschwand im Gewächshaus.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst, Potter!"

* * *

><p>Als Sirius nach Kräuterkunde von den Ländereien zum Schloss zurückging, um zu Mittag zu essen, entdeckte er schon von weitem Andromeda. Sie hielt etwas in der Hand und winkte ihm zu. Für Sirius war sie der erste Lichtblick des Tages.<p>

Sie gingen zusammen hinunter zum See. Andromeda hatte eine Decke und Essen aus der Großen Halle mitgebracht. Es war ein schöner Spätsommertag und während ihres Picknicks konnte Sirius tatsächlich vergessen, dass er ein Black war, den der Sprechende Hut aus irgendeiner verrückten Laune heraus nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte zu dem unverschämtesten, arrogantesten, aufgeblasensten Blutsverräter schlechthin, James Potter.

Aber irgendwann gingen ihnen die Gesprächsthemen aus und es wurde ernst.

„Wie geht es dir, Sirius?", wollte Andromeda wissen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Gut", antwortete er mürrisch.

Andromeda sagte nichts dazu. Jemand anders hätte vielleicht nachgebohrt, aber nicht sie. Das war eines der Dinge, die Sirius so an Andromeda mochte: Sie behandelte ihn wie einen Erwachsenen und akzeptierte seinen Entscheidungen.

Es entstand eine lange Pause, in der sie einfach nur auf den See schauten und den kleinen Wellen zuhörten, die an das Ufer schlugen.

„Du weißt vermutlich, wie die Slytherins darauf reagieren werden."

Sirius nickte.

„Und deine...unsere Familie."

„Ich habe es mir nicht ausgesucht!", fuhr Sirius auf. „Es war der Sprechende Hut!" Und sein ganzer Ärger über diese Ungerechtigkeit brach aus ihm heraus. „_Er_ hat mich in dieses Haus gesteckt! _Er_ ist für all das verantwortlich! _Ihn_ sollten sie fertigmachen und nicht mich!"

„So einfach ist das nicht, Sirius." Sirius warf seiner Cousine einen bösen Blick zu, doch sie fuhr ungerührt fort: „Der Hut hat dich nicht ohne Grund nach Gryffindor verwiesen. Er hat etwas in dir gesehen, das stärker wiegt als die Eigenschaften der Slytherins."

„Der Hut hat gesagt, ich würde Zweifel in mir tragen", sagte Sirius leise. Andromeda streifte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick.

„Ich habe immer gehofft, dass du nicht nach Slytherin kommst, weißt du, Sirius? Ich habe es gehofft, wenn ich gesehen habe, wie du bei diesen endlosen Reinblut-Lektionen die Augen verdreht und dich zu Tode gelangweilt hast; ich habe es gehofft, wenn du Großvater Pollux nachgeäfft und mir die gleichen Lektionen danach noch einmal erteilt hast. Weißt du noch, wie wir damals gelacht haben?"

Sirius wusste es noch. Es schien ihm unvorstellbar lange her zu sein.

Wieder schwiegen sie und sahen den Wellen zu. Dann, nach endlosen Minuten, wagte Sirius endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte: „Wie war es damals, als du nach Ravenclaw gekommen bist?"

Andromeda sah ihn mit ihren schönen, braunen Augen ernst an.

„Ravenclaw ist nicht Gryffindor, Sirius."

Es waren nur vier Worte, aber Sirius verstand sie. Es würde nicht leicht werden. Und nichts mehr würde so sein, wie es vorher gewesen war.

* * *

><p>Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Prof. Garth, war ein junger Auror. Er war bei einem seiner ersten Einsätze ernsthaft verletzt worden und zog es nun vor zu unterrichten. Potter schnaubte verächtlich, als er die Geschichte hörte, aber der Rest der Klasse war begeistert: Unterricht bei einem echten Auroren!<p>

„Normalerweise beginnt man den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit dem Studium magischer Kreaturen und wie man sich gegen sie zur Wehr setzt", erklärte Prof. Garth. „Die Flüche und Defensivzauber sind den höheren Klassen vorbehalten, in denen die Grundlagen der Zauberei bereits erlernt wurden. In Anbetracht...gewisser Umstände halte ich es jedoch für angebrachter, Ihnen ein paar einfache Flüche schon jetzt beizubringen."

In der Klasse hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören. Es war mucksmäuschenstill. Alle Blicke waren gebannt auf Prof. Garth gerichtet.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie die Flüche sofort beherrschen", fuhr der ehemalige Auror fort. „Da dies Ihr erster Tag in Hogwarts ist, werden wir wahrscheinlich einige Unterrichtsstunden brauchen. Aber das soll uns nicht abhalten. Der erste Zauber, den ich Ihnen beibringen will, entwaffnet Ihren Gegner, was Ihnen, wie verzweifelt Ihre Situation auch sein mag, auf jeden Fall erst mal Zeit verschafft. Der Spruch lautet 'Expelliarmus'. Sprechen Sie nach!"

„Expelliarmus", echote die Klasse.

„Sehr gut. Wenn Sie ihren Gegner entwaffnen wollen, richten Sie ihren Zauberstab auf ihn und rufen Sie Expelliarmus! Ich werde den Zauber zuerst an einem von Ihnen demonstrieren. Wer von Ihnen meldet sich freiwillig? Mr. Black, wie wäre es mit Ihnen?"

Sirius stand auf und ging nach vorne.

„Mr. Black, haben Sie Ihren Zauberstab? Sehr gut. Ich werde Sie nun entwaffnen, damit Ihre Klasse sieht, wie der Zauber funktioniert. Bereit?"

Sirius nickte.

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Zauberstab wurde Sirius aus der Hand gerissen und geschickt von Prof. Garth aufgefangen. Die Klasse klatschte begeistert Beifall, während Prof. Garth Sirius seinen Stab zurückgab.

„Hat jeder gesehen, wie es abläuft?", fragte Prof. Garth. „Dann finden Sie sich jetzt bitte zu Paaren zusammen und versuchen Sie, sich gegenseitig zu entwaffnen. Mr. Potter bitte zu Mr. Black."

James, der mit Remus hatte üben wollen, ging nach vorne zu Sirius. Auf seinem Gesicht lag sein übliches arrogantes Grinsen.

„Angst, Black?"

„Vor wem denn?", gab Sirius knapp zurück.

„Wetten, das ist was ganz Neues für dich", fuhr Potter stichelnd fort. „Verteidigung _gegen_ die dunklen Künste."

„Du redest zu viel, Potter. Hast _du_ etwa Angst?"

„Vor einem schwarzmagischen Idioten wie dir bestimmt nicht!"

Beide richteten gleichzeitig den Zauberstab auf den jeweils anderen und brüllten: „Expelliarmus!"

Sirius' Zauberstab zuckte, aber er blieb, wo er war. Potters Stab hingegen flog ihm im hohen Bogen aus der Hand.

„Glänzend, Mr. Black!", erschallte Prof. Garths Stimme. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor!"

Potter sah aus, als hätte man ihn gerade gezwungen, Bublotubler-Eiter zu trinken.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Black!"


	4. Slytherin

Tach, Leute! Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich hab mich irrsinnig gefreut! :) (Ihr hättet mich sehen müssen.^^)

Sandstaub: Freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. :) Ich versuche in der Tat canon zu schreiben, obwohl ich ein paar Dinge - u. a. die Szene im Zug - leicht abgeändert habe. Bei Rowling habe ich nämlich aus der Zugszene den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sich Sirius und James sofort gut verstanden haben, unabhängig von Sirius' Hintergrund. Mir gefällt's aber viel besser, wenn die beiden sich noch etwas anfeinden, daher die Änderung. In derselben Szene sagt Sirius außerdem, dass seine ganze Familie in Slytherin war - also auch Andromeda, die bei mir in Ravenclaw ist. Das ist mir allerdings erst später aufgefallen und jetzt bleibt es so.

Zur Frequenz der Updates: ;) Ich habe sieben Bände geplant (und eventuell eine Alternativstory mit zweieinhalb Bänden, aber das ist nur ein Gedankenspiel, vermutlich sollte ich erst mal den ursprünglichen Plan fertig bekommen^^), das hier ist der erste. Dieser und der zweite befinden sich schon komplett fertig geschrieben bei mir auf dem PC. Egal, ob ich die sieben Bände fertig bekomme oder nicht, diese zwei Bände werde ich also hier mit der Zeit auf jeden Fall online stellen. Ich habe allerdings vor, obwohl die ersten zwei Geschichten ja eigentlich schon fertig sind, immer nur einen Teil pro Woche hochzuladen und zwar immer samstags. (Diese Woche ist eine Ausnahme, weil ich am Wochenende kein Internet haben werde.) Warum?

1. Ich schreibe gerade am dritten Band und je länger ich zum Hochladen brauche, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich ihn direkt im Anschluss an den zweiten hochladen kann.

2. Mir kommen die meisten Ideen beim Schreiben, daher muss ich manchmal in den schon fertigen Teilen etwas ändern oder hinzufügen. Das ist dann blöd, wenn die schon online stehen (obwohl mich das nicht davon abhalten wird). Die etwas langsame Updatefrequenz verschafft mir also Zeit.

3. Öhm...kurz und gut: Reviews.^^ Ich glaube, man bekommt mehr Feedback zu den einzelnen Kapiteln, wenn zwischen ihnen eine gewisse Zeit liegt.

(Wenn ein Update pro Woche wirklich total blöd für die Leseerfahrung ist, würde ich mich aber vielleicht auch zu zwei Updates pro Woche überreden lassen. ;) )

rumtreiberfan: Freut mich ebenfalls, dass es dir gefällt. :) Dazu, wie und wann ich weiterschreibe etc., habe ich ja in Sandstaubs Antwort schon alles geschrieben.

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Slytherin<strong>

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Sirius in der Bibliothek, wo er lustlos seine Hausaufgaben machte. Außer ihm waren nur wenige andere Schüler da, denn die wenigsten begannen schon den ersten Schultag damit, in der Bibliothek zu lernen. Sie verbrachten ihre Zeit lieber im Gemeinschaftsraum oder unten am See in der Sonne. Sirius zog jedoch die Einsamkeit der Bibliothek seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und der Gesellschaft von Potter und den anderen Gryffindors bei weitem vor.

Nachdem er seine Hausaufgaben erledigt hatte, zog er ein neues Blatt Pergament hervor und versuchte, den versprochenen Brief an Regulus zu schreiben.

Hi, Reg, begann er, Hogwarts ist... Und schon wusste er nicht weiter. Er konnte ihm nicht schreiben, dass Hogwarts toll war, er konnte ihm nichts über Slytherin berichten und wie ihr Gemeinschaftsraum aussah. Und über Gryffindor konnte er ihm noch weniger schreiben.

Nach langem Grübeln brachte er ein paar Zeilen zustande, mit denen er zufrieden war.

_Hi, Reg!_

_Alles klar bei dir? Zaubern lernen ist toll. In den meisten Fächern fangen sie zwar mit so lächerlichen Sachen an wie Zahnstocher in Nadeln verwandeln oder woran man magische Pflanzen erkennt (es sind viele Schlammblüter hier), aber in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben wir heute gelernt, wie man seinen Gegner entwaffnet. Vielleicht bringe ich es dir bei, wenn ich in den Weihnachtsferien zu Hause bin._

_Sirius_

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.

Sirius hatte noch nicht den vierten Stock verlassen, als ihm Lucius zusammen mit einigen anderen Slytherins den Weg versperrte. Narzissa war unter ihnen. Den Rückweg blockierte Rabastan Lestrange.

„Lasst mich durch!", forderte Sirius.

„Sofort", antwortete Malfoy, „wenn du uns eine Frage beantwortet hast."

Sirius, der wusste, dass er gegen zwei Sechstklässler nicht die geringste Chance hatte, verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Und die wäre?"

„Warum bist du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen?"

„Frag den Sprechenden Hut", gab Sirius knapp zurück und wollte sich an ihnen vorbeischieben, doch die Slytherins stießen ihn zurück.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du uns für blöd verkaufen kannst, Black", wies ihn Malfoy scharf zurecht. „Der Sprechende Hut hat uns alle mal ausgewählt. Wenn der Sprechende Hut Qualitäten verschiedener Häuser in einem Erstklässler sieht, dann lässt er sich von dessen Wünschen und Überzeugungen leiten. Du hattest also durchaus eine Wahl, Black. Warum?"

Sirius fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben.

„Was geht dich das an, Malfoy?", knurrte er.

„Das ist nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage", gab Lucius glatt zurück.

„Du bist der Erbe der Blacks!", mischte sich Narzissa ein. „Wir haben ein Recht darauf, den Grund zu erfahren!"

„Warum?", wiederholte Lucius.

„Vielleicht habe ich keine Lust mehr, der Erbe der Blacks zu sein!", fauchte Sirius. „Vielleicht hängt mir dieses ganze hohle Gelabere über den Reinblutstolz zum Hals raus! Vielleicht langweilt ihr mich einfach mit euren verstaubten Familienchroniken und eurer Wichtigtuerei..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

Rabastan Lestranges Fluch traf Sirius in den Rücken und schleuderte ihn zu Boden. Er schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf und sah für einen Augenblick Sterne. Mühsam kam er wieder auf die Beine. In seinem Schädel hämmerte es.

„Beherrsch dich, Lestrange!", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. Dann wandte er sich an Sirius: „Wie du _vielleicht_ bemerkt hast, sind nicht alle so begeistert von deiner Entwicklung in letzter Zeit." Einige Slytherins quittierten die Bemerkung mit Gelächter, Lucius selbst erlaubte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen. „Da du immer noch der Erbe der Blacks bist, werden wir dir zwei Tage Zeit geben, dich zu entscheiden. Bist du für uns, wirst du keinen Nachteil davon haben. Jeder wird dich anerkennen, wie es dem Erben der Blacks gebührt. Entscheidest du dich aber gegen uns..."

Er ließ die unausgesprochenen Worte als Drohung im Raum stehen und trat zur Seite. Die anderen Slytherins folgten ihm und bildeten eine Gasse. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und ging durch sie hindurch. Niemand wagte es, ihn anzurühren, aber er war sich bewusst, dass alle Augen ihm folgten, bis er hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden war. Dort trat er vor Wut gegen eine Rüstung und hastete weiter zur Eulerei, um den Brief an Regulus abzuschicken. Es war kurz vor 21 Uhr, als er durch das Loch in der Wand hinter dem Portrait der dicken Dame kletterte. Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum wurden ihm ein paar misstrauische oder abschätzige Blicke zugeworfen, die meisten ignorierten ihn jedoch einfach. Potter schien gerade nicht da zu sein, jedenfalls wurden ihm keine Flüche oder Beleidigungen entgegen geschleudert.

Im Schlafsaal begegnete er Lupin, der gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster starrte und erschrocken herumfuhr, als Sirius hereinkam.

„Was...ach du bist es nur", murmelte er. Sirius beachtete ihn nicht.

„Was hast du mit deinem Kopf gemacht?", wollte Lupin da plötzlich wissen. Sirius fasste sich an die schmerzende Stirn. Sie war klebrigfeucht. _Blut._

„Damit solltest du in den Krankenflügel gehen", sagte Lupin. „So etwas kann gefährlich sein."

Das Letzte, was Sirius wollte, war, dass Madam Pomfrey ihm Fragen stellte. Oder dass Lupin sich einmischte. Oder noch schlimmer, dass Potter von der ganzen Sache Wind bekam.

„Verpiss dich, Lupin!", fuhr er den schmalen Jungen mit den hellbraunen Augen an. Er kletterte in sein Himmelbett, zog die Vorhänge zu und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Als Potter Minuten später laut mit Pettigrew debattierend in den Schlafsaal kam, dachte Sirius darüber nach, was er Malfoy ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte. Wie viel davon hatte er wirklich so gemeint? Und wie weit war er bereit zu gehen?

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen stand Sirius erst auf, nachdem alle anderen schon gegangen waren. Er wusch sich das Blut vom Gesicht und stellte beruhigt fest, dass man nur bei näherem Hinsehen eine Beule erkennen konnte, auch wenn der Spiegel ihn mit pfeifender Stimme darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ein Besuch bei Madam Pomfrey keine schlechte Idee sei. Den Rat des Spiegels ignorierend ließ er das Frühstück in der Großen Halle ausfallen und ging gleich in den dritten Stock, wo sich der Zauberkunstkorridor befand.<p>

Prof. Flitwick begann seinen Unterricht wie alle anderen Lehrer mit der Verlesung der Namensliste. Dann erklärte er ihnen die Grundlagen eines Schwebezaubers und teilte ihnen Federn aus, um damit zu üben.

Sirius hatte den Spruch schon zu Hause gelernt, genauso wie James wahrscheinlich, dem der Spruch ebenfalls sofort glückte. Einigermaßen überrascht war Sirius von Lily Evans, der der Zauber auf Anhieb so gut gelang, dass Prof. Flitwick ganz begeistert von ihr war; dabei konnte sie als Schlammblut den Spruch vorher gar nicht gekannt haben. Es war nicht das erste Fach, in dem sie sich hervortat, fiel Sirius auf. Auch in den anderen Fächern hatte sie bisher zu den besten gehört. _Und das, obwohl sie ein Schlammblut ist._

Hinter sich hörte Sirius jemanden kichern. Es war Pettigrew, der aufgeregt irgendeine Zauberei von Potter verfolgte. Sirius ahnte Böses. Er drehte sich wieder um und sah, wie ein Tintenfass hinter Prof. Flitwick schwebte. Das Tintenfass flog höher und neigte sich, sodass ein Tropfen herauslief und auf Prof. Flitwicks Hut landete. Erneut brach Pettigrew in Gekicher aus. Sirius hatte inzwischen ärgerlich festgestellt, dass es _sein_ Tintenfass war, dass da durch die Luft schwebte. Er überlegte angespannt, was er unternehmen konnte, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Potters Tasche und murmelte: „Diffindo."

Potters Tasche, die halb über der Tischkante gelegen hatte, riss und Pergamentrollen, Federkiele, ein Tintenfass, Schokofroschkarten, zwei Zuckerfederhalte, ein Quidditch-Magazin und ein Lakritz-Zauberstab purzelten auf den Boden. Gleichzeitig zerschellte Sirius' Tintenfass knapp neben Prof. Flitwick auf dem Boden. Potter fluchte und versuchte, seine Verwandlungshausaufgaben vor der sich ausbreitenden Tinte zu retten. Sirius grinste und ließ seine Feder durch die Luft schweben, während er zuhörte, wie Prof. Flitwick Potter empfahl, sich eine neue Tasche zuzulegen.

* * *

><p>Geschichte der Zauberer war so langweilig, dass Sirius einzig und allein von seinem Hunger davon abgehalten wurde zu schlafen; immerhin hatte er heute Morgen das Frühstück ausfallen lassen. Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verwandlung, wo Prof. McGonagall ihm und Potter mitteilte, dass sie sich wegen ihrer Strafarbeit heute Abend um 19 Uhr bei Madam Pomfrey melden sollten.<p>

Den Nachmittag verbrachte Sirius wieder in der Bibliothek, doch natürlich war das keine langfristige Lösung. Sirius hatte keineswegs vor, die sieben Jahre in Hogwarts zwischen verstaubten Büchern zu verbringen. Vorerst war die Bibliothek aber ein guter Ort, wenn er ungestört sein wollte. Unter den strengen Augen von Madam Pince wagten nur die wenigsten, Aufruhr zu veranstalten, wenn sie vorhatten, während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts die Bibliothek noch einmal zu betreten.

* * *

><p>Pünktlich um 19 Uhr stand Sirius im ersten Stock vor der Tür des Krankenflügels. Er ging hinein und fand sich in einem großen Saal mit mehreren Betten wieder, wo Madam Pomfrey ihn schon erwartete.<p>

„Ah, da sind Sie ja...Moment, wo ist...?"

„Potter kommt noch", sagte Sirius.

„Das will ich auch hoffen..."

Mit einem Krachen wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen und James Potter stürzte keuchend hinein. Madam Pomfreys Gesicht wurde rot und schien vor Ärger beinahe anzuschwellen.

„Potter!", fuhr sie den Jungen an. „Dies ist ein Krankenflügel und kein Quidditchfeld! Hier herrscht _Ruhe_!"

James zuckte zusammen und sah sich wie Sirius neugierig nach den Ruhe bedürftigen Patienten um, die es schon am zweiten Tag in den Krankenflügel geschafft hatten.

„Aber hier ist doch niemand", brach es aus Sirius hinaus. „Außer uns natürlich und wir sind nicht krank." Er warf James einen hämischen Blick zu. „Einige von uns jedenfalls nicht."

„Wenn einer von uns hier nicht ganz dicht ist, dann ja wohl du! Deine ganze Familie hat doch 'nen Knacks weg!"

„Wag es, noch ein Wort gegen meine Familie zu sagen...!"

Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen. Im nächsten Augenblick hielt James seinen ebenfalls in der Hand.

„Was dann, Black?"

„POTTER, BLACK, SOFORT DIE ZAUBERSTÄBE RUNTER! WIR SIND HIER IM KRANKENFLÜGEL!"

Die beiden Jungen hatten Madam Pomfrey völlig vergessen gehabt. Sie fuhren sichtlich zusammen, als die harsche Stimme der Krankenschwester sie wieder in die Realität zurückholte, und senkten widerstrebend ihre Zauberstäbe.

Madam Pomfrey streckte die Hand aus.

„Und da Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe schon einmal draußen haben, können Sie sie mir auch gleich geben."

„Was?", entfuhr es Sirius empört. „Ich gebe doch nicht einfach jemandem meinen Zauberstab!"

James sah ähnlich entgeistert aus, doch Madam Pomfrey war unerbittlich.

„Sie sind nicht zu Ihrem Vergnügen hier, sondern um zu arbeiten und zwar ohne Magie. Zauberstäbe!"

* * *

><p>Zu Sirius' großer Erleichterung stellte sich heraus, dass es noch keine Bettpfannen zu putzen gab. Dafür hatte Madam Pomfrey jedoch jede Menge andere Aufgaben für sie und ließ sie den Krankenflügel auf Hochglanz polieren. Sirius verfluchte mehr als einmal Potter für seine Dummheit, während er mit schmerzenden Armen den Boden schrubbte, und die finsteren Blicke, die James ihm wiederum zuwarf, ließen darauf schließen, dass der Junge genau das Gleiche tat, während er die Betten aufschüttelte und frisch bezog.<p>

Kurz vor Mitternacht erklärte Madam Pomfrey ihre Arbeit für zufriedenstellend, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, ihnen noch eine ordentliche Strafpredigt zu halten, und gab ihnen danach endlich ihre Zauberstäbe zurück.

Müde und abgekämpft kehrten sie in den Gryffindor-Turm zurück.

„Wie war das?", murmelte Sirius. „So eine lächerliche Strafarbeit ist im Handumdrehen erledigt?"

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe, Black", nuschelte James schlaftrunken. „Du lebst doch noch, oder? Sogar ohne Zauberei und Hauselfen..."

Bevor Sirius sich eine schlagfertige Erwiderung überlegen konnte, antwortete aus Potters Bett ein lautes Schnarchen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Morgen war Sirius alles andere als gut gelaunt. Er war müde von der gestrigen Strafarbeit und in seinem Hinterkopf nagte der Ablauf von Malfoys Ultimatum, aber am meisten ärgerte es ihn, dass er es nur Lupin, der ihn und Potter geweckt hatte, verdankte, dass er rechtzeitig zum Frühstück in die Große Halle kam.<p>

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mussten er und Potter wieder zusammen den Entwaffnungszauber üben, den James inzwischen genauso gut beherrschte wie Sirius. Doch Prof. Garth weigerte sich, ihnen etwas Neues beizubringen, mit der Begründung, die anderen seien noch nicht so weit und es würde nie schaden, bestehende Fähigkeit zu üben, zu verfeinern und zu perfektionieren. Im Gegensatz zu Lily Evans und Remus Lupin hatten Sirius und James keine Lust, ihren Mitschülern beim Üben zu helfen.

„Das hältst du wohl für besonders komisch, was?", fauchte Evans Potter an, nachdem er fünfmal hintereinander die völlig chancenlose Mary MacDonald entwaffnet hatte.

Potter grinste.

„Ja, irgendwie schon." Mit diesen Worten richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf Lily und rief: „Expelliarmus!"

Doch Lily wich dem Zauber aus und er traf stattdessen Peter Pettigrew. Dieser sah sich verärgert nach dem Übeltäter um, sagte jedoch lieber nichts, als er merkte, dass es James war, und machte sich stattdessen lieber auf die Suche nach seinem Zauberstab, den Sirius jedoch mit einem unauffälligen Schwebezauber immer wieder aus seiner Reichweite gleiten ließ. James bog sich vor Lachen, bis er merkte, dass er über einen Streich von Sirius lachte. Schlagartig hörte er auf.

„Du und dieser Black, ihr seid beide gleich unmöglich!", fauchte Evans.

„Black _und_ ich?", wiederholte Potter verdutzt.

„Ja, genau, ihr beide!", fuhr Evans ihn an. „Oder ist dein übergroßer Kopf schon so angeschwollen, dass du gar nicht bemerkst, wie ähnlich ihr euch seid?"

„Black und ich uns ähnlich?", echote Potter, diesmal mehr empört als verdutzt. „Black ist ein verdammter schwarzmagischer Bastard aus der wohl schwarzmagischsten Familie Großbritanniens..."

„Und du bist die Unschuld in Person, ich weiß", unterbrach ihn Evans. „Arrogant und gehässig seid ihr jedenfalls beide." Verächtlich wollte sie sich von Potter abwenden, hielt dann aber noch mal inne. „Ach ja, ehe ich es vergesse: Expelliarmus!"

Und Potters Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen durch die Luft. Sirius bog sich vor Lachen, als Potter losging, um seinen Zauberstab zu suchen, während mehr als einer seiner Mitschüler hinter seinem Rücken kicherte.

James kochte vor Zorn über diese Demütigung. Und als er seinen Zauberstab endlich gefunden hatte, richtete er ihn auf die Person, die seiner Meinung nach an allem Schuld war, was irgendwie schieflief: Sirius Black.

„Locomotor Mortis!"

Sirius merkte, wie seine Beine zusammenklebten und er das Gleichgewicht verlor. Noch im Fallen richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf James und schrie: „Rictusempra!"

James fing an, unkontrolliert zu lachen und sich am Boden zu winden.

„Finite Incantatem!", donnerte Prof. Garths Stimme durch den Raum. Sirius konnte seine Beine wieder voneinander lösen und James hörte auf zu lachen. In der Klasse war es still geworden.

„Miss Evans, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor für diesen hervorragend gelungenen Entwaffnungszauber. Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, nach der Stunde zu mir. Üben Sie bitte weiter, die Stunde geht noch zehn Minuten."

* * *

><p>Prof. Garth schien sehr ärgerlich zu sein.<p>

„Dass Sie Ihren Mitschülern _im Moment_ voraus sind, gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, wild durch die Gegend zu zaubern und sich auf Kosten anderer lustig zu machen. Sie sollten sich ein Beispiel an Mr. Lupin und Miss Evans nehmen, die Ihnen an Begabung gleichwertig und an Intelligenz offensichtlich überlegen sind." Er machte eine Pause, vielleicht in der Hoffnung, die klaren Worte würden Eindruck auf Sirius und Potter machen; dann fuhr er fort: „Da Sie aber offensichtlich so wild darauf sind, Ihre Fähigkeiten zu erproben, tut Ihnen ein Ausflug in den Verbotenen Wald vielleicht ganz gut." Die Freude über diese „Strafe" musste ihnen wohl sehr deutlich im Gesicht gestanden haben, denn Prof. Garth fuhr in warnendem Tonfall fort: „Der Verbotene Wald ist gefährlich und kein Kinderspielplatz. Aber das werden Sie früh genug merken. Ich teile Ihnen rechtzeitig mit, wann die Strafarbeit stattfindet. Sie dürfen gehen."

Vor dem Klassenraum wartete Pettigrew auf Potter. Bei Sirius' Anblick stolperte er nervös zur Seite, dann hängte er sich an Potter.

„Habt ihr Strafarbeiten gekriegt?", wollte er ängstlich wissen.

„Ja", antwortete Potter und erzählte auf dem Weg zu den Gewächshäusern begeistert vom Verbotenen Wald. Aus Pettigrews Erwiderungen schloss Sirius, dass es für den pummeligen Jungen jedenfalls sehr wohl eine Strafe war, den Wald betreten zu müssen. Aber Potter tat seine Bedenken großspurig ab und Sirius hätte ihm zugestimmt, wenn es nicht gerade Potter gewesen wäre. _Verdammter Blutsverräter!_

* * *

><p>Es war genauso, wie Sirius es erwartet hatte. Als die Gänge des Schlosses sich langsam leerten, lauerten sie ihm auf: Lucius Malfoy, Narzissa, Rabastan Lestrange und andere Slytherins. Wie beim letzten Mal, blockierten sie alle Wege, sodass er keine Chance hatte, ihnen zu entkommen.<p>

„Guten Abend, Sirius!", begrüßte Malfoy ihn gönnerhaft. „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser kleines Problem beim letzten Mal? Wir warten immer noch auf deine Antwort."

Eine Tür in der Nähe klapperte. Halb hoffte Sirius, dass es ein Lehrer war, aber niemand kam.

„Nun?", fragte Malfoy. Seine Stimme klang merklich kühler.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Malfoy!", knurrte Sirius.

„So weit waren wir schon einmal, Black. Ich will deine Antwort hören. Bist du für oder gegen uns?"

„Meine Loyalitäten sind meine Sache."

„Falsch!" Malfoys Stimme klang scharf. Etwas ruhiger setzte er hinzu: „Die Zeiten der Neutralität sind vorbei. Es gibt nur noch zwei Seiten. Das wirst du bald merken, Black. Die Frage ist nur noch, für welche du dich entscheidest."

„Was willst du damit sagen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Er will damit sagen, dass die alten, reinblütigen Familien, die ihren Stolz noch nicht vergessen haben, die Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter in der Zauberergesellschaft nicht mehr hinnehmen werden", fuhr Rabastan Lestrange ihn an. „Jeder wird sich entscheiden müssen, auch du!"

„Sag es, Sirius", meinte Narzissa mit fast flehender Stimme. „Entscheid dich für die richtige Seite."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er fühlte sich hin- und hergerissen. Er erinnerte sich an alles, was er als Kind gelernt hatte, aber die Worte erschienen ihm mehr denn je hohl und leer. Und mochte er auch kein wahrer Gryffindor sein, ein Slytherin war er auch nicht. Ich hätte mich bei ihnen nie wohl gefühlt, erkannte er plötzlich. Dort genauso wenig wie im Grimmauldplatz.

„Feigling!", knurrte Rabastan Lestrange. „Er ist bloß zu feige, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Incarcerus!"

„Protego!"

Seile züngelten aus Lestranges Zauberstab, wurden jedoch von Lucius' Schildzauber davon abgehalten, Sirius zu umschlingen.

„Für welche Seite entscheidest du dich, Black?", wiederholte er.

„Jedenfalls nicht für eure!", fauchte Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab. Doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, hatte Malfoy seinen Schildzauber aufgehoben und die magischen Seile aus Lestranges Zauberstab wickelten sich um Sirius. Mit einem nonverbalen Zauber ließ Malfoy Sirius in der Luft schweben, sodass sich ihre Gesichter auf gleicher Höhe befanden.

„Denk immer daran, dass du ein Black bist, Sirius", sagte er leise. „_Wir_ werden es jedenfalls nicht vergessen. Genauso wenig wie die andere Seite, vermute ich. Der Rückweg wird für dich immer offen sein."

Mit einer scharfen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs schleuderte er Sirius gegen die Wand. Der Aufprall trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und ließ ihn Sterne sehen. Benommen rutschte er zu Boden. Mit dem Gesicht auf dem Steinboden liegend sah er, wie Lucius einen Arm um Narzissa legte und die beiden den anderen Slytherins unter Lestranges Führung das Feld überließen. Unter den zurückgebliebenen waren auch Jungen, die er kannte. Rosier zum Beispiel, mit dem er früher öfter mal Quidditch gespielt hatte. Avery und Mulciber, mit denen er den Schlafsaal nicht hatte teilen wollen. Snape. Der Junge mit den fettigen Haaren und der Hakennase aus dem Zug.

Plötzlich stellte Sirius fest, dass die Fesseln verschwunden waren. Mühsam kam er wieder auf die Beine, doch bevor er etwas unternehmen konnte, rief Lestrange: „Impedimenta!"

Erneut wurde er zu Boden geschleudert. Als er aufstehen wollte, konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Hilflos musste er auf dem Rücken liegen bleiben.

„Wie ein _Käfer_...", amüsierte sich Lestrange. Er murmelte etwas und schwang seinen Zauberstab. Im nächsten Augenblick durchfuhr ein stechender Schmerz Sirius' Rippen, der zu einem dumpfen Pochen wurde. Er keuchte auf und bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien.

„Ungeziefer zertritt man..."

Ein weiterer magischer Schlag traf Sirius und ließ ihn aufstöhnen. Aber er spürte auch, dass der Lähmfluch schon wieder an Kraft verlor. _Wenn ich sie überraschen kann..._ Ein Schlag wie ein Peitschenhieb traf ihn. Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Was ist, Black? Bist du so schnell am Ende? Aufwachen!"

Abermals wurde er in die Luft gehoben und gegen die Wand geschleudert. Einen Augenblick lang war Sirius schwarz vor Augen. Als sich Sekunden später sein Bewusstsein wieder klärte, merkte er, dass der Lähmfluch endgültig seine Kraft verloren hatte. _Jetzt!_ Er schrie: „Expelliar..."

Doch ausgerechnet Snape, über den er sich im Zug lustig gemacht hatte, vereitelte seinen Plan.

„Petrificus Totalus", sagte er so ruhig, als würde er gerade ein Feuer im Kamin anzünden. Sirius erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, unfähig, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren, unfähig, seine Zauberformel zu Ende zu sprechen. Lestrange nickte der Hakennase anerkennend zu.

„Nicht übel, Snape."

In diesem Moment war plötzlich das Getrappel vieler Schritte zu hören: Erstklässler, die zum Astronomieturm liefen. Lestrange fluchte. Natürlich konnte ihm keiner der Erstklässler mit dem Zauberstab gefährlich werden, aber sie waren in der Lage, Lehrer zu herbeizuholen. Und das würde Ärger bedeuten.

„Gehen wir!", knurrte er. Die Slytherins folgten ihm. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, beobachtete Sirius, wie sie hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwanden, während die Schritte immer näher kamen. Snape war der letzte. Kurz bevor er um die Ecke bog, hörte Sirius, wie etwas gemurmelt wurde. Im nächsten Augenblick bemerkte er, dass er sich plötzlich wieder bewegen konnte. Snape wollte wohl keinen Ärger riskieren.

Sirius fühlte sich völlig zerschlagen. Es kostete ihn Mühe, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, und er taumelte mehr, als dass er ging. Aber er musste aus diesem Gang. Wenn man ihn hier fand, würde man Fragen stellen. Und das wollte Sirius um jeden Preis verhindern.

Etwas weiter vor ihm hinter einer alten Ritterrüstung befand sich eine Nische. Sich an der Wand abstützend, schleppte sich Sirius den Gang entlang und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand. Wenn er ganz still stand und sich niemand umdrehte, vielleicht bemerkte ihn dann ja niemand... Plötzlich gab die Wand hinter ihm nach. Sirius stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und fand sich auf dem Hosenboden sitzend wieder. Um ihn herum herrschte Dunkelheit.

„Lumos", flüsterte Sirius. Sein Zauberstab leuchtete auf und enthüllte einen schmalen Gang, der sich hinter einer Biegung verlor. Die vermeintliche Wand, durch die er gestürzt war, war nur ein Wandvorhang. Es sah ganz so aus, als hätte Sirius seinen ersten Geheimgang gefunden.


	5. Der Verbotene Wald Teil 1 von 2

Hi! Vielen Dank für den Review! :) Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. *lol* Und ich sollte tatsächlich genau lesen, bevor ich antworte.

Also, der erste Band hat mit dem Prolog und einem Bonuskapitel insgesamt 15 Kapitel. Das sagt aber nicht unbedingt etwas über die Länge aus, manche Kapitel sind nämlich sehr kurz und andere...naja, eben länger.^^ Deshalb werde ich manchmal auch zwei Kapitel auf einmal hochladen oder nur Teile eines Kapitel, damit die einzelnen Updates etwa gleich groß sind. Insgesamt besteht dieser Band damit aus 14 Updates, von denen mit diesem hier schon vier erschienen sind.

Nee, die AU-Geschichte wollte ich eigentlich an einer anderen Stelle ansetzen, aber bevor ich mehr darüber nachdenke, schreib ich lieber erst mal an Band 3 weiter.^^

Ach und rumtreiberfan ist deine Cousine? Sind noch mehr Familienmitglieder online? Betreibt ihr zufällig Mund-zu-Mund-Propaganda?^^

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Verbotene Wald (12)**

Als Sirius am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er vollständig bekleidet in seinem Bett. Er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie er in den Gryffindor-Turm gekommen war. Er war sich nur sicher, dass er nicht mehr bei Astronomie gewesen war. _Scheiße. Eine Strafarbeit ist genau das, was ich jetzt noch gebrauchen kann._

Als er aufstehen wollte, drehte sich der ganze Raum um ihn. Trotzdem taumelte er in den Waschraum und beseitigte die schlimmsten Spuren des Kampfes. Diesmal war es allerdings nicht damit getan, das Blut abzuwaschen. Sein Gesicht sah aus, als hätte er einen Boxkampf mit einem Troll bestritten, seine Rippen schmerzten höllisch und sein Kopf war von einem dumpfen Pochen erfüllt.

Erst als er sich vom Waschraum zurück in den Schlafsaal schleppte, fiel ihm auf, dass niemand der anderen da war. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er hatte Zaubertränke und den größten Teil von Geschichte der Zauberei verpasst. _Lupin, dieser Scheißkerl, hätte mich aber auch echt wecken können._ Es würde wohl mehr als eine Strafarbeit werden...

„Geh schon mal vor, Peter, ich komme nach", drang Potters Stimme von der Treppe in den Schlafsaal. Sirius' Laune sank ins Bodenlose. Nicht _der_, nicht _jetzt_!

„Ich kann auf dich warten", schlug Pettigrew schüchtern vor.

„Ich finde den Weg auch alleine." Potters Stimme klang eindeutig genervt. „Geh doch schon mal, Remus freut sich bestimmt über Gesellschaft."

Anscheinend hatte Pettigrew nachgegeben, denn Sirius hörte jemanden die Treppe heruntergehen. Im nächsten Augenblick stieß Potter die Tür auf.

„Morgen, Black!", sagte er unverschämt munter. „Ausgeschlafen?"

„Verpiss dich!", knurrte Sirius.

„Gleich. Ich hab dir was zu essen aus der Großen Halle mitgebracht."

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Sirius, ob er sich gestern vielleicht härter den Kopf angestoßen hatte, als er gedacht hatte.

„Was willst du von mir, Potter?", fuhr er den anderen Jungen an.

„Ich dachte, du hast vielleicht Hunger."

„Du hättest mich heute Morgen auch einfach wecken können!"

Als Sirius bewusst wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte, biss er sich auf die Lippen. Warum bei Merlins Bart sollte Potter ihn wecken?

„Ich glaube nicht", antwortete Potter so ruhig, als würden sie über das Wetter reden. „Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein. Und so wie du aussiehst, war das wahrscheinlich auch besser so."

Die Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme verblüffte Sirius.

„Was willst du, Potter?", fragte er noch einmal, diesmal ruhiger.

„Ich, also...ich..."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Sirius so etwas wie Unsicherheit an James erlebte. Eine böse Ahnung stieg in ihm auf.

„Ja?"

„Ich war gestern heimlich unterwegs, also nach der Sperrstunde, weißt du... Ich wollte...ist aber auch nicht so wichtig, jedenfalls war ich in der Nähe des Zauberkunstkorridors und naja... Ich habe alles gesehen."

In Sirius stieg ein Gefühl auf, als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben. Potter hatte alles gesehen. Schlimmer hatte es nicht kommen können. Wenn die Slytherins das hörten, würden sie sich halb totlachen.

„Das muss dir ja gefallen haben, was?", stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Zu blöd, dass dann diese ganzen Erstklässler kamen, sonst wär die Vorstellung bestimmt noch weitergegangen..."

„Halt die Klappe!", fuhr Potter ihn an. Seine Hände waren so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich fand das gar nicht komisch. Das...das habe ich nie gewollt."

„Hörte sich aber nicht so viel anders an", gab Sirius bissig zurück.

„Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass die Slytherins so reagieren. Ich dachte..."

„Das Ganze wäre ein lustiger Scherz? Das Leben besteht nicht nur aus Kürbispasteten und Schokofroschkarten, Potter!"

„Mann, Black, jetzt halt doch endlich die Klappe! Die sind doch völlig abgedreht! Nur weil du in 'nem andern Haus gelandet bist..."

_Nicht einfach in einem anderen Haus, sondern in Gryffindor._

„Sagt der Reinblüterhasser Nummer eins."

Potter machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, und klappte ihn wieder zu. Angespanntes Schweigen machte sich breit. Sirius starrte auf seine Hände. Sie waren genauso angespannt wie die von Potter.

„Übrigens, Black", nahm dieser nach einiger Zeit das Gespräch wieder auf, wobei er wieder in seinem üblichen selbstsicher-überheblichen Ton sprach, „ich hab den Lehrern gesagt, dass du krank bist und dich hingelegt hast. Du solltest aber echt in den Krankenflügel gehen, du siehst richtig mies aus. Wir erzählen Madam Pomfrey einfach, dass ich dich verprügelt habe, dann stellt sie keine Fragen."

„Du spinnst, Potter."

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Hatte er nicht. Und es ging ihm dreckig genug, um Potters Plan zuzustimmen.

* * *

><p>Das erste, was Sirius von Prof. Slughorn sah, war sein gewaltiger Bauch, der sich durch die Kerkertür schob. Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er durch die wartenden Slytherins und Gryffindors, wobei er jeden von ihnen einen Moment lang in Augenschein nahm. Er schloss die Tür zum Klassenraum auf, ging jedoch nicht gleich nach vorne zum Pult, sondern blieb an der Tür stehen, sodass die Schüler einzeln an ihm vorbeipilgerten.<p>

„Avery...Mulciber...Rosier...", begrüßte Prof. Slughorn die drei Slytherins mit einem Nicken und einem schmalen Lächeln. „Miss Evans!"

Zu Sirius' großem Erstaunen hellte sich Prof. Slughorns deutlich auf, als das rothaarige Mädchen an ihm vorbeiging.

„Eine hervorragende Leistung letzte Stunde, wirklich ganz hervorragend. Schade, dass Sie nicht in meinem Haus sind... Snape, auch Ihr Trank war tadellos..."

Doch beim Anblick des fetthaarigen Jungen klang seine Stimme eindeutig weniger gönnerhaft und sein Lächeln reichte nicht mehr bis zu den Augen.

„Und der junge Sirius! Wie ich hörte, waren Sie krank. Ihnen geht es also besser?"

Mit dieser Aufmerksam hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Äh...ja, Sir."

„Schön, sehr schön. Nur schade, dass sie nicht in meinem Haus gelandet sind. Wissen Sie, ich habe schon Ihre Eltern unterrichtet. Und natürlich Ihre Cousinen...wobei Andromeda ja leider auch nicht in Slytherin ist... Höchst bedauerlich, eine begabte Hexe..."

Sirius nickte und ging schnell weiter.

„Potter!", hörte er Prof. Slughorn rufen. „Kommen Sie rein, kommen Sie rein."

Lupin und Pettigrew wurden nicht beachtet. Prof. Slughorn schloss die Tür und ging zu seinem Pult, wo ein Zaubertrank vor sich hin köchelte.

„Nun denn", begann er die Stunde, „kann mir jemand von Ihnen sagen, um welchen Trank es sich hier handelt?"

Snape, Lily Evans und Remus Lupin, der immer noch sehr kränklich wirkte, obwohl er gestern mit Sirius den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte, meldeten sich.

„Miss Evans?"

„Es sieht aus wie ein Heiltrank...vermutlich einer gegen Furunkel, aber vielleicht auch gegen Akne; den müsste man dann am Geruch des verdünnter Bubotubler-Eiters erkennen können..."

„Glänzend. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Ja, es handelt sich in der Tat um einen Heiltrank gegen Furunkel. Bitte schlagen Sie Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue auf Seite zehn auf, dort finden Sie das Rezept. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit, um den Trank fertigzustellen. Los jetzt, los!"

Wenig begeistert schlug Sirius sein Buch auf. Er konnte dem Brauen nicht viel abgewinnen. Seiner Meinung nach hatte es wenig bis gar nichts mit echter Zauberei zu tun, sondern nur mit dem akribischen Befolgen irgendeines alten Rezeptes.

Während sie ihre Wellhornschnecken schmorten, lief Prof. Slughorn durch die Reihen und kommentierte ihre Zwischenergebnisse: „Sehr gut, Miss Evans, der Trank sieht genauso aus wie er soll...bei Ihnen auch, Snape...Mulciber, Ihre Schnecke könnte noch etwas Farbe gebrauchen...Ja, Avery, das ist genau richtig...Lupin, Ihre Wellhornschnecke verkohlt gerade..."

Remus, der offensichtlich in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, fuhr zusammen und warf die schwarze Schnecke in den Abfall. Lily reichte ihm eine perfekt geschmorte Schnecke aus ihren Vorräten, was Snape nicht zu gefallen schien. Die beiden arbeiteten nebeneinander und unterhielten sich dabei leise.

„Was findet Evans nur an diesem schleimigen Slytherin?", hörte Sirius James zu Remus sagen, als er gerade seine Schlangenzähne mahlte. Das fragte sich Sirius auch. Er knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen, wenn er daran dachte, wie Snape ihn außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

„Vielleicht mag sie ihn, weil sie beide gut in Zaubertränke sind", antwortete Lupin zerstreut, während er das Rezept noch einmal überflog. Sein Zaubertrank war dünn wie Suppe, obwohl er inzwischen eigentlich eindicken sollte.

„Pah, gut in Zaubertränke...", schnaubte Potter. „Der sollte sich lieber mal die Haare waschen. Ich wette, in Quidditch ist er eine Niete. Oder was meinst du, Black?"

Sirius, überrascht, seinen Namen zu hören, drehte sich um.

„Seit wann bist du an meiner Meinung interessiert, Potter?"

Dieser verdrehte die Augen.

„Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so, Black. Schniefelus ist doch wirklich ein verdammter triefnasiger Schleimbeutel."

Aber Sirius war etwas ganz anderes aufgefallen.

„Es ist tatsächlich seltsam, dass er mit Evans spricht, obwohl sie ein Schlammblut ist...", sagte er langsam.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

Plötzlich hielt James seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Sirius war so überrascht, dass er keine Gegenwehr leistete.

„Dass es seltsam ist..."

„Das meine ich nicht!", fuhr Potter ihn an. „Wie hast du sie genannt?"

„Schlammblut?", wiederholte Sirius arglos. „Sie ist doch eins..."

„Relaschio!"

„Aaaah..."

Sirius stolperte zurück, als die heißen Funken sein Gesicht verbrannten. So schnell wie möglich zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Rictusempra!"

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er getroffen hatte. Prof. Slughorn eilte aufgeregt zu ihnen hinüber.

„Black, Potter, was machen Sie denn da? Finite Incantatem! Also wirklich, was sollte das denn?" Er schnaufte wie ein Walross. „Dafür muss ich Gryffindor zehn Punkte abziehen und seien Sie froh, dass ich Ihnen keine Strafarbeiten gebe..."

Die restliche Stunde sprachen Sirius und James kein Wort miteinander. Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, was der andere ihm vorwarf, und er dachte nicht im Traum daran, danach zu fragen. Er wusste nur, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, einem Blutsverräter etwas anderes als Hinterlist und Feigheit zuzutrauen.

* * *

><p>Als sie ihre Sachen am Ende der Stunde zusammenpackten, rauchte Sirius immer noch vor Zorn. Während er und die anderen Schüler nach draußen drängten, rempelte ihn jemand von hinten an.<p>

„So sieht also die _Treue_ der Gryffindors aus... Wie fühlt man sich so als Blutsverräter, Black?", zischte ihm jemand ins Ohr. Sirius riss endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er fuhr herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape. Offensichtlich hatte der nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sirius so dumm sein könnte, ihn vor den Augen eines Lehrer zu bedrohen – oder gar zu verhexen. Seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken.

„Relaschio!", brüllte Sirius und ein Funkenregen sprühte Snape ins Gesicht. Sofort schnaufte Prof. Slughorn herbei. „Aufhören, Jungs, sofort aufhören!", rief er. „Finite!"

Der Funkenregen hörte auf.

„Also wirklich, fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Snape, ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung? Ja? Gut. Mr. Black, Sie lassen mir leider keine andere Wahl, ich muss Ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben. Melden Sie sich heute Nachmittag um fünf bei mir im Büro."

Hinter sich hörte Sirius James hämisch lachen.

* * *

><p>Das Mittagessen ließ Sirius ausfallen. Statt in die Große Halle ging er nach unten an den See. Er hatte zwar Hunger, aber noch größer als sein Appetit war sein Abscheu gegen James Potter.<p>

Am Ufer sammelte er Steine und warf sie so weit er konnte auf das Wasser hinaus. Am liebsten hätte er die Steine nicht in den See, sondern Potter ins Gesicht geworfen. Oder diesem eiskalten Bastard Snape.

„He, Sirius!"

Er fuhr herum. Andromeda blieb stehen.

„Willst du _mich_ jetzt mit Steinen bewerfen?", fragte sie. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen stand eine ärgerliche Falte. Erst jetzt wurde Sirius bewusst, dass er ja noch einen Stein in der wurfbereiten Hand hielt. Er ließ ihn fallen.

„Nein. Was willst du?"

Er war nicht in der Stimmung, nett zu sein. Noch nicht einmal zu Andromeda.

„Sirius, die Höflichkeit in Person", stellte sie sarkastisch fest und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Boden. „Ich habe dir was zu essen aus der Großen Halle mitgebracht. Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du keinen Hunger hast, Sirius. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut."

„Was willst du?", wiederholte Sirius stur. Immerhin ließ er sich dazu hinab, sich neben Andromeda auf den Boden zu setzen.

„Mit dir reden", antwortete Andromeda.

„Ich aber nicht mit dir."

„Ich dachte, du verstehst dich inzwischen besser mit den anderen Gryffindors", sagte Andromeda ohne auf seine Proteste zu achten. „Aber als ich vorhin in die Große Halle gekommen bin, hat sich Potter gerade darüber ausgelassen, was für ein verdammtes schwarzmagisches Arschloch dieser Black doch sei. Ich nehme stark an, dass er dich damit gemeint hat."

Sirius schnaubte.

„Du musst ja ganz schön was angestellt haben", fuhr Andromeda ungerührt fort. „Hast du einen seiner Freunde verhext, vielleicht diesen kleinen, dicken Jungen? Oder hast du ihn einen Blutsverräter genannt? Kommt nicht gut an, weißt du. Oder hast du zum Spaß seinen Kessel zusammengeschmolzen? Oder sein Bett in Brand gesteckt? Oder..."

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!", fuhr Sirius sie an. „In Zaubertränke ist er plötzlich auf mich losgegangen, keine Ahnung wieso, davor hat er sogar noch normal mit mir gesprochen..."

Andromeda hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.

„Worüber habt ihr denn gesprochen?"

„Über Evans, so ein Schlammblut..."

„Mugglestämmig."

„Was?"

„Mugglestämmig. Du solltest nicht Schlammblut, sondern mugglestämmig sagen", erklärte Andromeda.

„Warum?", fragte Sirius unwirsch. Sein Zorn war neu entfacht und diese Haarspaltereien gingen ihm auf die Nerven. „Ist doch das Gleiche."

„Jetzt denk doch mal nach, Sirius", sagte Andromeda. „_Schlamm_-Blut. Schlammiges, unreines Blut. Das klingt nicht besonders nett, oder?"

„Naja, vielleicht nicht", gab Sirius zu. „Aber das ist doch egal. Alle sagen es."

Andromeda schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Die Slytherins sagen es. Die alten, reinblütigen Familien benutzen dieses Wort. Aber alle anderen sagen mugglestämmig. Du bist daran gewöhnt, weil du es immer so gehört hast. Aber für alle anderen in Hogwarts ist diese Bezeichnung eine der schlimmsten Beleidigungen überhaupt."

Sirius sah sie verdutzt an.

„Du meinst, _deshalb_ ist Potter so ausgeflippt?"

Andromeda nickte. Sirius sah hinaus auf den See. Hogwarts stellte sich in mehr als einer Hinsicht anders dar, als er es erwartet hatte.


	6. Der Verbotene Wald Teil 2 von 2

Hi, mal wieder vielen Dank für den Review! :)

Eine AU-Geschichte würde ich so einleiten wollen, dass Sirius sich _nicht_ gegen Gryffindor oder für seine Familie entscheidet, denn dann wäre er, glaube ich, nicht mehr der Sirius, über den ich jetzt schreibe. Ich stelle mir Sirius als jemanden vor, der von Natur aus abenteuerlustig und wagemutig ist und gerne Regeln bricht. Bevor er nach Hogwarts kommt, tut er es, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, weil er sich langweilt oder aus Neugier z. B. Erst in Hogwarts sieht er außerdem, dass seine Erfahrungen nicht mit den Dogmen seiner Eltern übereinstimmen und stellt sich mehr und mehr gegen seine Familie...so jedenfalls stelle ich mir das vor.

Deshalb glaube ich nicht, dass sich Sirius aktiv für die "dunkle Seite" entscheiden würde. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass ein kleines zufälliges Ereignis dazuführt, dass er sich von seinen Freunden entfernt bzw. der Einfluss seiner Eltern auf ihn zunimmt. Und das ist der Punkt, an dem ich mir vorstellen könnte, dass er eventuell seine Rebellion nicht mehr länger durchhält. Er wäre dann aber schon älter. Vermutlich so 15, 16, wenn seine Eltern auch immer nervöser werden, weil diese "rebellische Phase" nicht aufhört und sie ihrerseits den Druck verstärken.

Das mit dem Titel des Kapitels stimmt natürlich, der Verbotene Wald kommt noch gar nicht vor. Das liegt daran, dass es ursprünglich ein längeres Kapitel war, deshalb habe ich es geteilt.

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Verbotene Wald (22)**

Prof. Slughorn ließ ihn Zaubertrankzutaten sortieren und auffüllen. Sirius brauchte bestimmt eine halbe Stunde, nur um ein Knäuel Einhornhaar zu entwirren und ordentlich zusammenzurollen bis der Zaubertranklehrer zufrieden war, und eine weitere, um vertrocknete Käferaugen aus den Ritzen der Schubladen zu pulen. Prof. Slughorn erzählte dabei von seinen früheren Schülern („Barnabas Cuffe, macht gerade Karriere beim Tagespropheten...oh und das ist mein persönlicher Vorrat an Lieblingssüßigkeiten direkt von Ciceron Harkiss. Ambrosius Flume schickt mir jedes Jahr eine große Kiste, habe ihm damals die Stelle besorgt...") und erkundigte sich nach Sirius' Familie („Wie geht es denn Ihrem Vater? Hat ja wirklich Karriere gemacht im Ministerium...war aber von einem Black natürlich nicht anders zu erwarten...und _Sie_ sollen wohl in seine Fußstapfen treten...). Sirius machte ein neutrales Gesicht und versuchte, so wenig wie möglich zu antworten.

Als drei Stunden später Lily Evans mit einer Nachricht von Prof. Garth hereinkam, Sirius solle sich mit Filch in der Eingangshalle treffen, meinte Prof. Slughorn nur jovial, er sammle wohl Strafarbeiten wie andere Leute Hauspunkte und er habe ihn ohnehin jetzt gehen lassen wollen, und bot Evans eine kandierte Ananas an. Lily lehnte höflich ab und Sirius machte, dass er davonkam.

In der Eingangshalle wartete Filch schon mit Potter.

„Zu spät!", knurrte er. „Hoffentlich geben sie dir dafür noch eine Strafarbeit. Das dürfte euch beiden eine Lehre sein. Jammerschade, dass die alten Strafen seit ein paar Jahren nicht mehr angewendet werden... Hätte euch ein paar Tage von der Decke hängen gelassen..."

Während Filch weitere Drohungen vor sich hin murmelte, gingen sie über das Schlossgelände zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes, wo sich eine Holzhütte befand. Daneben stand ein Mann, der mindestens doppelt so groß war wie ein normaler Mensch: Rubeus Hagrid, der Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Neben ihm lehnte eine riesige Armbrust.

„Bist du das endlich, Filch?", rief er. „Ihr seid spät dran, will langsam los."

„Da sind die beiden. Ich hol sie dann später wieder ab. Das wird kein Spaziergang, ihr Zwei."

Vor sich hin kichernd humpelte er Richtung Schloss zurück. James verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er gerade etwas Ekliges gegessen.

„Hör nich auf den", sagte Hagrid freundlich. „Der is nur verbittert...mag nichts und niemanden. Potter, nich wahr? Hast die gleichen zerzausten Haare wie dein Vater. Und du bist Sirius? Der Black in Gryffindor... Hab schon von euch beiden gehört...macht ständig Ärger... Seid wohl die beiden neuen Unruhestifter in Hogwarts, hm?"

Während der Wildhüter redete, waren sie bis an die Ausläufer des Verbotenten Waldes gegangen, wo ein enger Pfad zwischen den hohen Bäumen ins Dunkle führte. Jetzt blieb Hagrid stehen und seine Stimme wurde ernst.

„Seht ihr das hier?", fragte er und hielt etwas Langes, Dünnes, im Mondlicht Weißglänzendes in die Höhe. Sirius erkannte es sofort.

„Das is Einhornhaar. Prof...äh...Slughorn braucht das für seine Zaubertrankzutaten. Leuchtet im Mondlicht, deshalb gehn wir bei Dunkelheit. Das Zeug hängt in den Büschen und an den unteren Ästen der Bäume... Achtet einfach auf eure Umgebung und hm, haltet die Ohren offen nach verdächtigen Geräuschen oder so."

„Verdächtige Geräusche?", wiederholte James. „Was für verdächtige Geräusche?"

„Ähm...also, zum Beispiel 'n Knacken oder so..."

„Ich dachte, es ist normal, wenn Äste im Wald knacken", bemerkte Sirius spöttisch.

„Ja, hm, oder komische Lichter oder so..."

„Komische Lichter", echote Sirius.

„Ja, also...genau." Hagrid schien keine Lust mehr zu haben, über die Sache zu reden. „Wir gehn alle zusammen. So lange ihr bei mir bleibt, kann euch nichts passieren, aber wenn doch, dann sprüht rote Funken mit eurem Zauberstab...ja, genau so. Und sammelt unterwegs die Einhornhaare ein. Alles klar? Dann los."

Sie betraten den engen Pfad und verschwanden zwischen den Bäumen. Fast schlagartig wurde es stockdunkel bis auf Hagrids Lampe, die er vor sich her trug. Die dichten Baumkronen verschluckten fast das gesamte Mondlicht.

„Lumos", flüsterten Sirius und James gleichzeitig. Hagrid drehte sich erschrocken um, als die Zauberstäbe jäh erstrahlten, erhob jedoch keine Einwände. Der Wald war beinahe beängstigend ruhig. Nicht ein einziger Vogel sang. Stattdessen hörte man überlaut das Knacken der Zweige unter den Schuhen, das Säuseln des Windes in den Zweigen, den eigenen Atem.

„Ah, da sin' ja die ersten", sagte Hagrid und zupfte ein paar leuchtend weiße Haare aus den Zweigen einer Trauerweide. Seine ruhige Stimme hatte eine befreiende Wirkung. Sirius spürte, wie sich seine Nackenmuskulatur entspannte. Ein paar Schritte weiter entdeckte er ebenfalls ein paar Haare und sammelte sie ein. So gingen sie langsam den Pfad entlang.

* * *

><p>Sirius hatte sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war immer gleich dunkel unter den Bäumen, den Mond konnte man durch die dichten Wipfel nicht erkennen. Es konnten schon Stunden vergangen sein oder nicht mal eine einzige. Langsam begann er sich zu fragen, was an diesem Wald so verboten war. Bisher hatten sie kein einziges gefährliches Wesen gesehen, sie hatten noch nicht einmal eines <em>gehört<em>.

Plötzlich riss Hagrid seine Armbrust hoch. Sirius zuckte zusammen. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte. Jetzt packte er seinen Zauberstab fester und spähte in die Dunkelheit.

Ein Kreischen drang durch die Stille, begleitet von einem Stampfen, riesige Schatten schienen plötzlich durch die Nacht zu gleiten. Sirius hielt den Atem an, er rechnete jeden Augenblick mit einem Angriff; Potters bleiches Gesicht neben ihm schimmerte unheimlich im Zauberstablicht, aber er wirkte fest entschlossen. Zusammen schlichen sie näher an die Geräuschquelle heran – und Hagrid senkte die Armbrust. Er lachte. Sirius blinzelte und schaute sich etwas verwirrt um. Irgendwie kam er sich lächerlich vor.

„Na, Angst gehabt, Black? Ich glaube nicht, dass die Wesen hier Rücksicht auf reines Blut nehmen." Ein Grinsen huschte über James' Gesicht. „Oder vielleicht mögen sie es auch besonders gern."

„Ich dachte immer, _dir_ ist die Reinheit des Blutes egal, Potter. Aber vielleicht hast _du_ ja Angst, weil Pappi nicht mit seinen Auroren hier ist, um dich zu beschützen."

„Träum weiter, Black. _Ich_ verstecke mich nicht hinter meinem reinen Blut."

„Kommt her!", rief Hagrid zu ihnen herüber. „Müsst keine Angst haben, is nur ein Hippogreif."

„Wir haben keine Angst!", kam es empört wie aus einem Munde zurück. Hagrid gluckste.

„Na, dann kommt!"

Vor ihnen stand auf einer Lichtung ein Mischwesen mit dem Unterkörper eines Pferdes und dem Oberkörper eines Adlers. Die Schatten, die sie vorhin gesehen hatten, stellten sich als riesige Flügel heraus.

„Wunderschön, nich wahr?", sagte Hagrid mit einem seligen Lächeln und tätschelte dem Geschöpf den Schnabel. „Kommt nur näher ran, Jungs", ermutigte er sie, „aber immer schön langsam, Hippogreife sin' leicht reizbar, wisst ihr..."

Sirius musste zugeben, dass ihm das Wesen Respekt einflößte. Aber da er sich vor Potter keine Blöße geben wollte, trat er mutig auf den Hippogreifen zu. Dieser drehte sich allerdings genau in diesem Moment um, stieß noch einen Schrei aus und verschwand vom Geräusch brechender Äste begleitet zwischen den Bäumen.

„Schade", meinte Hagrid und blickte dem Hippogreifen bedauernd hinterher. „War ihm wahrscheinlich etwas zu viel, gleich drei Menschen auf einmal... Hab ihn auch nich vorgewarnt... Tja... Na, wenigstens habt ihr mal einen Hippogreifen gesehn...ja..." Einen Augenblick lang schien er zu überlegen, warum sie eigentlich hier waren, dann fiel ihm das Einhornhaar wieder ein. „Wie viel habt'n ihr bis jetzt gesammelt, Jungs?"

Sirius und James zeigten ihm ihre Ausbeute.

„Das reicht", stellte er fest. „Dann machen wir uns mal auf den Rückweg. Und haltet immer schön die Augen offen."

Hagrid hob seine Lampe hoch und schlug den Pfad ein, den sie gekommen waren.

„Und das war alles?", wisperte James. Es klang beinahe empört.

„Das war unsere ganze Strafarbeit? Prof. Garth hat uns doch ein Abenteuer versprochen."

Versprochen hatte er ihnen nicht direkt eins, aber Sirius war ebenfalls enttäuscht.

„Ich wette, dieser Wald ist nur verboten, damit er interessanter klingt", mutmaßte er. „Das Gefährlichste was hier drin lebt, sind bestimmt nur ein paar Bowtruckles."

Auf einmal blieb James stehen.

„Ich geh nicht zurück zum Schloss, ohne irgendwas Interessantes in diesem Wald gesehen zu haben", erklärte er entschlossen. „Was ist, Black, traust du dich?"

Ein verwegenes Grinsen breitete sich auf Sirius' Gesicht aus. Die Gelegenheit war verlockend. Bis Hagrid bemerkte, dass sie nicht mehr hinter ihm liefen, würde etwas Zeit vergehen.

„Alles klar, Potter. Aber heul später nicht rum, wenn du Angst im Dunkeln hast."

„Dir dürfte das Dunkel ja bestens bekannt sein, Schwarzmagier", hörte Sirius James murmeln, aber ausnahmsweise achtete er nicht darauf. So leise wie möglich schlichen sie von dem Pfad ins Unterholz.

* * *

><p>Abseits des Weges war es noch dunkler, aber sie wagten es nicht, die Zauberstäbe heller als nötig leuchten zu lassen. Keuchend stolperten sie über Wurzeln und fielen über Baumstämme. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren ihre Hände und ihre Umhänge von den Dornenranken zerkratzt und zerrissen. Sirius versuchte, sich die Richtung zu merken, in der das Schloss lag, aber musste sich bald eingestehen, dass er völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte.<p>

„Haha, Verbotener Wald!", spottete Potter. „Hier ist absolut gar nichts!"

In diesem Moment meinte Sirius, eine Bewegung zu sehen. Er fuhr herum – aber da war nichts.

„Angst, Black?", stichelte Potter, der Sirius' Erschrecken natürlich bemerkt hatte. „Achtung, gleich kommen die Riesenspinnen und die Werwölfe und fressen dich!"

Sirius achtete nicht auf ihn. Er war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas hier nicht stimmte. Der Wald war voller Bewegungen, es war so stickig, dass ihm das Atmen schwerfiel und von irgendwoher wehte ein fauliger Geruch. Er drehte sich um die eigene Achse und spähte durch die Bäume, aber noch immer konnte er absolut nichts entdecken.

„Mann, Black, jetzt mach dir mal nicht in die Hosen, da _ist_ nichts!", rief Potter. Aber Sirius wusste, dass da sehr wohl etwas war. Irgendetwas. Er stolperte. Es war, als wären seine Füße am Boden kleben geblieben. Als er an sich herunterblickte, erstarrte er vor Schreck. Dicke, grüne Tentakel hatten sich um seine Füße geschnürt und hielten ihn fest. Und sie kletterten weiter nach oben, ringelten sich um seine Knie...

„Lauf, Potter, schnell!", schrie er. Das Entsetzen war deutlich aus seiner Stimmer herauszuhören. Sirius' Tonfall ließ James aufhorchen. Erschrocken sah er zu Sirius hinüber und dann an sich herunter. Auch er war bereits gefesselt.

„Locomotor Mortis!", rief er. „Locomotor Mortis!"

Doch der Zauberspruch schien keine Wirkung zu haben.

„Relaschio!", schrie Sirius. Der Zauber warf die Tentakel für eine Sekunde zurück, doch dann kletterten sie weiter an ihm herauf und umschlangen ihn umso fester. Außer sie wurden von einem Funken direkt berührt. Feuer!, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf. Pflanzen brennen, wir brauchen Feuer!

„Du musst Feuer machen!", brüllte er zu Potter hinüber.

„Bist du vor Angst verrückt geworden?", brüllte dieser zurück. „Wir sind hier nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum vorm Kamin!"

Die Formel! Wie lautete noch mal diese verdammte Formel? Sirius zermarterte sich das Gehirn. Sein Vater hatte sie ihm nur einmal gesagt...

„Relaschio! Locomotor Mortis! Relaschio! Relaschio! Verschwindet, ihr verdammten Viecher!", hörte er Potter schreien, während die Ranken seinen Brustkorb einquetschten. „Lebst du noch, Black?"

Konzentrier dich, dachte er. Du weißt es, du musst dich nur konzentrieren... Das Atmen wurde schwerer. Plötzlich waren die Worte da, als hätte sie jemand in Leuchtschrift vor seinem inneren Auge geschrieben.

„Incendio!"

Nichts geschah. Die richtige Zauberstabbewegung!, fiel ihm ein.

„Incendio!"

Plötzlich roch es nach nassem, verbrannten Holz und Rauch stieg ihm in die Nase. Der Druck um seine Brust lockerte sich ein wenig.

„Incendio!", schrie er noch einmal. „Incendio! Incendio!"

Er atmete Rauch ein, hustete. Irgendwo da drüben war Potter. Er musste ihn erreichen, so lange er die Tentakel noch in Schach halten konnte.

„Incendio!"

Seine Augen tränten.

„Incendio!"

Eine Stimme schien zu antworten.

„Relaschio! RELASCHIO!"

Potter. Den Feuerzauber wieder und immer wieder einsetzend tastete er sich vorwärts.

„Incendio!"

Der Zauber zehrte an seinen Kräften.

„RELASCHIO!"

Potters Stimme wurde lauter. Sirius hastete vorwärts, immer wieder wurden seine Füße von den Ranken festgehalten – dann hatte er den anderen plötzlich erreicht.

„INCENDIO!", brüllte er. Feuer flammte auf, Flammenzungen züngelten die Tentakel entlang. Zuckend gaben die Pflanzenarme den Jungen frei. Sirius packte Potter am Arm und rannte mit ihm los so schnell er konnte. Die Richtung war völlig egal, nur weg. Zweige peitschten ihnen ins Gesicht, ihre Umhänge waren nur noch Fetzen, ihr Atem ging stoßweise und brannte wie Feuer in ihren Lungen. Nur weg.

* * *

><p>Es kam ihnen vor, als wären sie stundenlang gerannt, als die Beine unter ihnen nachgaben. Sie lagen bäuchlings auf dem nassen Waldboden einer Lichtung und rangen nach Luft.<p>

„Haben wir sie abgehängt?", keuchte Potter irgendwann.

„Es wäre mir neu, dass Pflanzen laufen können", gab Sirius immer noch nach Atem ringend zurück.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Black."

Langsam beruhigten sich ihre Atemzüge. Potter stand als erstes auf.

„Wir müssen zurück ins Schloss."

„Und wo müssen wir da lang?"

Potter zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung...was war das?"

Es knackte und raschelte um sie herum. Sie spähten in die Dunkelheit, konnten aber nichts erkennen. Sirius' Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Das Rascheln wurde lauter. Er hielt dem Atem an. Rechts von ihm knackte es, als würden mehrere Äste zur Seite gebogen, Sirius packte den Zauberstab fester. Das Unterholz teilte sich und ein Wesen halb Mensch, halb Pferd kam zum Vorschein. Sein Unterleib war kastanienbraun, sein Gesicht glich dem eines jungen brünetten Mannes. In der Hand hielt er einen Bogen und auf dem Rücken trug er einen Köcher mit Pfeilen, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sie anzugreifen. Sirius' Anspannung sank ein wenig.

„Menschen", stellte er fest. „Was tut ihr hier?"

„Wir haben uns verlaufen", antwortete Potter. Seine Stimme klang um einiges weniger großspurig als noch vor ein paar Stunden.

„Wir sind Schüler aus dem Schloss."

„Kannst du uns den Weg zum Schloss zeigen?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll. Der Zentaur warf ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zu.

„Wir dienen den Menschen nicht."

Sirius' Mut sank.

„Du könntest uns wenigstens die Richtung zeigen", schlug er vor. Der Zentaur antwortete nicht. Stattdessen warf er einen nachdenklichen Blick nach oben zu den Sternen.

„Der Mars scheint hell heute Nacht", murmelte er nachdenklich, dann kehrte sein Blick langsam wieder zu den beiden Jungen zurück.

„Das hier ist das Gebiet der Zentauren. Menschen sind hier nicht erwünscht."

„Wir gehen, sobald du uns sagst, in welcher Richtung das Schloss liegt", meinte James. Seine Stimme hatte einen flehenden Unterton. Wieder herrschte Schweigen, das sich endlos zu ziehen schien.

Auf einmal hob der Zentaur den Arm.

„Folgt dem Lauf des Mondes und ihr werdet auf das Schloss stoßen." Er lauschte. „Hagrid kommt euch entgegen."

Sie hörten seine Hufe schlagen, dann raschelte es wieder und er war im Wald verschwunden. Sirius und James standen allein auf der Lichtung. Sie warfen sich gegenseitig einen resignierten Blick zu. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.


	7. Verhandlungen

Hi! Mal wieder vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews! :) Ich freu mich immer total.

Sandstaub: Hehe, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es das Leben interessanter macht, zu allem möglichen komplexe Theorien zu entwickeln.^^ Freut mich, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. :)

Danke auch für den Hinweis, dass ich beim Hochladen oder sonst irgendwann im Bearbeitungsprozess das Ende aus Versehen verdoppelt hatte. Ich hab's dann gleich geändert.

"Sekrets are the walls that keep us alone" kenne ich übrigens...

rumtreiberfan: ...und halte die Geschichte wie ihr beide für eine der besten überhaupt. Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, dass ich noch kein Review da gelassen habe. Und es freut mich natürlich ebenfalls, dass dir das Kapitel auch gefallen hat. ;)

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Verhandlungen<strong>

„Aus dem Weg, Mulciber, oder du verbringst die nächsten Stunden im Krankenflügel!"

Manchmal fragte sich Sirius, warum er diesen Idioten überhaupt noch warnte. Stur wie ein Ochse stand der kräftige Junge im Gang vor ihm und blockierte den Weg. Seine Antwort bestand aus einem undeutlichen Grunzen. Sirius zückte seinen Zauberstab. Eine Tür schlug.

Hinter Mulciber tauchten Avery, Wilkes und Snape auf. _Vier gegen einen._ Vermutlich waren sie nur zufällig hier. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie gerade vom Quidditchfeld, Slytherin hatte heute ein wichtiges Training gehabt. Sirius verfluchte insgeheim sein Pech, dass er gerade jetzt alleine auf die vier Slytherins stoßen musste. Snape und die anderen würden sich diese Chance nicht entgehen lassen.

„Tag, Schniefelus", sagte Sirius so cool wie möglich.

„Black", erwiderte Snape kühl. „An deiner Stelle hätte ich eine weniger große Klappe."

Er murmelte etwas und ein Lichtblitz schoss auf Sirius zu. Dieser hechtete zur Seite und schrie: „Expelliarmus!"

Der Entwaffnungszauber verfehlte Snape, traf aber dafür Wilkes. _Drei gegen einen. _Plötzlich fühlten sich Sirius' Hände heiß an. Eine Brandblase bildete sich auf seinem Handrücken. Vor Schreck und Schmerz hätte er beinahe den Zauberstab fallen gelassen, was Snape zweifellos mit dem Brandzauber bezweckt hatte.

„Petrificus Totalus!"

Avery. Gedankenschnell blockte Sirius den Zauber ab, wie er es in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelernt hatte, und ging mit einer fließenden Bewegung zum Angriff über.

„Tarantallegra!"

Averys Beine machten sich selbstständig und fingen an zu tanzen. Mulcibers Fluch verfehlte Sirius, denn er stolperte über Averys Beine. _Zwei gegen einen._

„Petrificus Totalus!", schrie er und mit ihm schrie noch jemand anders. Potter war plötzlich neben ihm aufgetaucht. Sein Fluch traf Snape, der es nicht schaffte, zwei Flüche auf einmal abzublocken und erstarrt auf den Boden fiel. Potter lachte.

„Wie gefällt dir das, Schniefelus?"

„Windgardium Leviosa!", rief Sirius und brachte Wilkes Zauberstab vor seinem Besitzer in Sicherheit.

James richtete seinen Stab auf Mulciber.

„Tarantallegra! Schau mal", sagte er und stieß Sirius kichernd in die Seite. „Jetzt tanzen sie zusammen. Sind sie nicht ein hübsches Paar?"

Mulciber und Avery tanzten den Gang hinunter, Wilkes jagte seinem Zauberstab hinterher und Snape lag erstarrt auf dem Boden. Keiner der flüchtenden kümmerte sich um ihn. Potter richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Snape.

„Furunculus", sagte er lässig und knallrote Furunkel erblühten auf Snapes Gesicht. „Passt zu deiner Triefnase, Schniefelus."

Sie ließen den unglücklichen liegen und gingen den Gang hinunter. Kaum hatten sie die erste Biegung passiert, als Sirius schon herausplatzte: „Mann, Potter, was sollte _das_ denn eben?"

„Was denn?", fragte dieser arglos zurück. „Jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass du das nicht auch lustig fandest."

„Warum hast du dich eingemischt? Ich wäre auch alleine zurechtgekommen!"

„Klar, Black, bestimmt. Deine Hände sehen aus als hätte dich eine Feuerkrabbe angegriffen. Du solltest lieber mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen."

„Ich brauche kein Kindermädchen, Potter", knurrte Sirius.

„Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, nur weil ich dir geholfen habe", gab James nun auch langsam gereizt zurück. „Mann, wir sind beide Gryffindors, okay? Wir halten zusammen. Vor allem gegen diese Slytherin-Brut."

Sirius sagte nichts dazu. Seit der Sache im Verbotenen Wald herrschte eine Art Waffenstillstand zwischen ihm und James, aber nicht mehr.

„Was willst du, Potter?", wollte er misstrauisch wissen.

„Ich will dir einen Handel vorschlagen."

* * *

><p>Sie gingen zusammen hinunter zum See, wo sie ungestört reden konnten. Es waren nicht mehr viele Schüler draußen, denn inzwischen war das Wetter merklich kälter geworden und zudem regnerisch.<p>

„Also?", fragte Sirius, nachdem sie Schutz unter einem Baum gesucht hatte.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Verbotenen Wald?", begann Potter umständlich.

„Ja. Du bist in diese Teufelsschlinge reingelatscht."

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Das meine ich nicht. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was Hagrid gesagt hat?"

Sirius nickte langsam. Er begann zu ahnen, worauf James hinaus wollte.

„Dass wir auf verdächtige Geräusche achten sollen."

„Genau. Und auf komische Lichter. Also, für mich klang das fast so, als würde er mit Eindringlingen im Wald rechnen."

„Eindringlinge im Verbotenen Wald?", wiederholte Sirius skeptisch. „Was sollte jemand im Verbotenen Wald wollen?"

James zuckte mit dem Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Genau das müssen wir ja rauskriegen."

„Wir?"

„Natürlich, du und ich, Black", erwiderte James, als sei Sirius etwas schwer von Begriff. „Peter macht alles, was ich sage, aber viel mehr als Schmiere stehen kann er nicht. Und Remus muss man wochenlang zu allem überreden und dann ist er doch krank. Also?"

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich _dir_ helfen sollte, Potter!"

Über James' Gesicht huschte ein verschlagenes Grinsen.

„Weil du genauso neugierig bist wie ich. Und weil ich den idealen Plan habe, um den Slytherins richtig eins auszuwischen."

* * *

><p>Sie saßen im Schlafsaal, aßen verfrühte Halloween-Naschereien von Mrs. Potter und tranken dazu Butterbier. James war auf sein Bett geklettert und gab bestimmt die zehnte Vorstellung von Snape, wie er mit dem Eimer auf dem Kopf blind umhertaumelte, gegen Türen und Rüstungen lief und in einer Trickstufe einsank. Die Vorstellung wurde bei jedem Mal etwas detailreicher, aber das störte keinen der vier. Selbst der zurückhaltende Remus Lupin lachte. Er hatte sogar an ihrem Streich mitgewirkt. Er ist gar nicht so langweilig, wie er immer tut, dachte Sirius. Er braucht nur die richtige Motivation.<p>

„Denen haben wir's richtig gezeigt!", prustete Peter und verschüttete Butterbier über seine Bettdecke.

„Ja", lachte Potter und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, nachdem Snape in einer dramatischen Szene kopfüber eine Treppe hinuntergefallen war. „Und Lestrange! Ich werde ihn nie wieder ansehen können, ohne mich totzulachen!"

„Mulciber hat erst kapiert, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt, als die Sache schon fast vorbei war und er voller Flubberwurmschleim war", fügte Remus grinsend hinzu. Sirius lachte auch, aber am liebsten rief er sich noch den Anblick von Schniefelus zurück ins Gedächtnis, an sein vor Wut und Scham verzerrtes Gesicht. Auf ihn hatte Sirius es besonders abgesehen gehabt. Wo er auch hinging, überall schien Snape ihm aufzulauern, am liebsten mit ein paar älteren Slytherins; meistens hielt er sich im Hintergrund und feuerte von dort seine wohlüberlegten Flüche ab. Seine eiskalte Art hatte ihm jede Menge Respekt bei den Slytherins eingebracht, wenn auch keine Zuneigung. Aber darauf wurde in Slytherin ohnehin nicht besonders viel Wert gelegt, wusste Sirius. Die Loyalität eines jeden einzelnen galt immer zuerst seiner Familie, dann erst etwaigen Verbündeten.

Remus gähnte.

„Ich glaub, ich werd langsam müde... Ich leg mich mal hin, ihr könnt ja noch unten im Gemeinschaftsraum feiern..."

Er sah tatsächlich müde aus. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen schienen wieder dunkler geworden zu sein. Ob er schon wieder krank wird?, fragte sich Sirius und bemerkte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, dass dieser Gedanke von einem Gefühl der Sorge begleitet wurde.

„Komm, Black, wir gehen runter", sagte Potter. „Peter pennt auch gleich ein."

„Tu ich nicht", protestierte der pummelige Junge, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihnen zu folgen.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, grinsten ihnen mehrere Gryffindors zu, ein paar klopften ihnen sogar anerkennend auf die Schultern. Doch vor allem unter den älteren Schülern waren auch mehrere, die alles andere begeistert aussahen. Ihr Streich hatte Sirius und James nicht nur wochenlanges Nachsitzen ein-, sondern auch ihr Haus um jede Menge Punkte gebracht.

Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke, wo sie ungestört waren und James holte grinsend die Kekse seiner Mutter hervor.

„Die sind echt gut", sagte Sirius und schob sich einen in den Mund. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte ins Kaminfeuer. Irgendwie war es heute anders, im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen. Vielleicht weil er jetzt auf eine verquere Art und Weise dazu gehörte. Der Gedanke beunruhigte ihn nicht annähernd so sehr, wie er es noch vor ein paar Wochen getan hätte.

„Alles klar, Black?", fragte Potter. „Du siehst ein bisschen aus, als hätte dich ein Billywig gestochen."

Sirius grinste.

„Ich kann den Anblick der Slytherins einfach nicht vergessen."

Potter lachte.

„Ja, das war echt gut. Das müssen wir wiederholen."

_Mutter wird mich umbringen._

„Gibt's sonst was Neues?", wechselte Sirius das Thema. Potters Gesicht nahm einen resignierten Ausdruck an.

„Nichts", sagte er. „Nichts Neues über irgendwelche Eindringlinge, keine dunklen Machenschaften. Mein Dad schreibt, ich soll lieber meine Zeit in Hogwarts genießen, als mir überspannte Horrorgeschichten auszudenken. Die Realität würde mich noch früh genug einholen. Als wenn ich ein kleines Kind wäre!", empörte er sich. „Ansonsten keine neuen Geheimgänge, keine Monster, keine Schätze. Und bei dir?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Auch nichts. Scheint so, als müssten wir uns weiter mit den Slytherins unterhalten, wenn wir dieses Schuljahr nicht vor Langeweile sterben wollen."

Potter grinste.

„Wie wäre es mit Halloween...", schlug er vor.

* * *

><p>Remus war strikt dagegen. Er hatte bei ihrem letzten Streich mitgemacht, ja, aber das sei etwas völlig anderes gewesen, sagte er. Da hätten sie einen Grund gehabt. Sie hätten sich gegen die Slytherin wehren müssen. Dazu bestünde nun kein Anlass mehr.<p>

Sirius und James waren selbstverständlich anderer Meinung. Und Peter schloss sich James an.

Dann verhexte Rabastan Lestrange eine Hufflepuff-Drittklässlerin und Lily Evans, die mutig dazwischen ging. Am Abend danach kam Remus erst spät in den Schlafsaal und brachte einen Sack mit Springenden Knollen mit, die er aus Prof. Sprouts Gewächshäusern entführt hatte. Der Spott der anderen legte sich, als eine der Knollen James ein blaues Auge verpasste.

Ihr Kriegsrat dauerte bis Mitternacht. Dann hatten sie einen Plan.

* * *

><p>Die Große Halle sah fantastisch aus. Fledermäuse flatterten in großen, schwarzen Wolken unter der verzauberten Decke. Kerzen in unzähligen Kürbissen, so groß wie Sirius oder James oder so klein wie eine Faust, warfen ein geheimnisvoll flackerndes Licht durch den Raum und dazwischen spannten sich einzelne klebrige Spinnenfäden. An den Haustischen saßen die Schüler und unterhielten sich entspannt, während sie auf das Festessen warteten. Remus, der an solche pompösen Dekorationen nicht gewöhnt war, konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen. Sirius und James, beide aus reichen Zaubererfamilien stammend, machten sich nicht viel daraus und versuchten, die Fledermäuse zu verzaubern, bis Lily Evans sie scharf anfuhr, sie würde zu McGonagall gehen, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich aufhörten, die Tiere zu quälen. Von Lestranges Angriff hatte sie sich jedenfalls vollkommen erholt.<p>

Nur Peter war nervös. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und er warf immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zum Slytherin-Tisch. Als Mary McDonald ihn von hinten antippte, fuhr er zusammen, quiekte auf und fiel mit seinem Stuhl hintenüber. Unter allgemeinem Gelächter rappelte er sich mit rotem Gesicht wieder auf, stellte seinen Stuhl hin und ließ sich mit verlegener Miene darauf nieder.

„Mann, jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!", zischte Sirius ärgerlich. „Du verdirbst noch alles!"

Remus warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

„Peter schafft das schon. Lass ihn in Ruhe."

„Wenn nicht, mach ich ihn fertig!", knurrte Sirius. Er war dagegen gewesen, dass Peter einen so sensiblen Teil ihres Plans übernehmen sollte. Er war einfach zu ungeschickt und hatte bis jetzt keine besonders starken Nerven bewiesen. Aber Remus hatte vernünftige Gründe gehabt, warum gerade Peter in die Kerker schleichen sollte. Und James hatte sich von ihm überzeugen lassen, weil er Peter nicht ausschließen wollte. Sirius hätte Peter am liebsten gar nicht dabei gehabt, aber er war überstimmt worden und hatte schließlich nachgegeben. _Aber wenn Pettigrew jetzt alles versaut..._ Mit einem Schlag füllten sich die goldenen Platten vor ihnen mit dem Festessen.

„Endlich, ich bin vor Hunger beinahe gestorben...", bemerkte Potter neben ihm und schaufelte sich seinen Teller voll. Auch Sirius griff tüchtig zu und häufte auf seinen Teller einen großen Berg seines Lieblingsessens.

Remus stieß sie an.

„Jetzt!", zischte er.

„Waf?", fragte er James mit vollem Mund.

„Wir essen, das siehst du doch!", sagte Sirius und würgte seinen letzten Bissen in einem Stück herunter, um nicht mit vollem Mund zu sprechen.

„Bis ihr mit essen fertig seid, sind die Slytherins schon wieder in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Jetzt macht schon!"

„Ist ja gut."

James holte einen Berg voll Feuerwerkskörpern aus seiner Tasche und drückte die Hälfte Sirius in die Hand. Remus warf einen Blick quer durch die Halle.

„Die Lehrer sind beschäftigt, Prof. McGonagall spricht mit Prof. Dumbledore. Schnell, bevor sie gucken!"

„Keine Bange, Remus..."

In aller Ruhe zündete James die Feuerwerkskörper an. Lily warf ihnen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Was macht ihr da?"

„Wirst du gleich sehen, Evans. Bereit, Sirius?"

„Bereit, Potter."

Gleichzeitig warfen sie die Knaller in die Luft und Dr. Filibusters Fabelhaftes Nass-Zündendes Hitzfreies Feuerwerk explodierte über ihnen. Die Fledermauswolken stoben auseinander und ein paar Schüler fielen vor Schreck vom Stuhl, aber kurze Zeit später überwog die Freude über das Spektakel den Schrecken. Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörper lieferten eine atemberaubende Show ab. Niemand bemerkte in der allgemeinen Begeisterung, dass Remus nicht mehr am Gryffindor-Tisch saß und Peter verschwunden war.

* * *

><p>„Au!"<p>

Nur die in nächster Nähe sitzenden bemerkten den Schrei am Ravenclaw-Tisch, wo ein Fünftklässler sich die Finger auf die Nase presste. Doch innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hatten sich die Schreie über die ganze Halle ausgebreitet. Remus hatte die Springenden Knollen freigelassen – natürlich bevorzugt in der Nähe des Slytherin-Tisches.

* * *

><p>Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis alle Springenden Knollen wieder eingefangen waren, bis mehrere Schüler aus den klebrigen Spinnenfäden befreit waren, in denen sie sich verfangen hatten, als sie vor den Knollen geflohen waren, und bis die Lehrer die Ordnung wieder hergestellt hatten. Lange genug, damit Remus, Sirius und James ein paar spezielle Süßigkeiten zum Slytherin-Tisch schweben lassen und Pettigrew alle Stinkbomben in den Kerkern verteilen konnte. Als das Festmahl endlich weiterging, saßen die vier an ihrem Tisch als wäre nichts geschehen.<p>

* * *

><p>„Ah, das war gut", sagte James, lehnte sich zurück und strich sich über den Bauch. „Ich hatte einen Mordshunger."<p>

„Vergiss nicht, dass es noch Nachtisch gibt", erinnerte ihn Remus.

„Umso besser!" Die goldenen Platten leerten sich und stattdessen erschien der Nachtisch. „Hmmm, lecker, Eiscreme..."

James nahm sich zwei große Kugeln mit ordentlich Schokosoße. Remus schüttelte den Kopf und nahm sich eine wesentlich kleinere Portion.

„Pass auf, Potter, sonst schwillt dein Bauch noch so an wie dein Kopf."

„Ach, Evans, was hast du denn? War doch cool."

Das rothaarige Mädchen ging Sirius langsam auf die Nerven. Warum mischte sich sich bloß überall ein? _Man sollte meinen, Lestranges Fluch hätte ihr gereicht..._

„Oh ja, Black, unglaublich cool!", fauchte Lily. „Stell dir vor, einige Menschen verstehen etwas anderes unter einem gelungenen Fest, als mit Feuerwerkskörpern und prügelnden Zwiebelknollen um sich zu schmeißen und sich auf Kosten anderer lustig zu machen!"

„Du bist doch nur sauer, weil dir eine von den Knollen vors Schienbein gesprungen ist", meinte James. „Gib's zu, das Feuerwerk fandest du auch toll."

„Ich...was ist denn da los?"

Lilys Blick war zum Slytherin-Tisch gewandert und damit war sie nicht die einzige. Irgendetwas schien bei ihnen nicht zu stimmen. Sie griffen sich an die Kehlen, machten beim Sprechen mitten im Satz seltsame Geräusche und bewegten sich seltsam, als würden sie bei jedem dieser Geräusche von einer unsichtbaren Hand gepackt und kurz in die Höhe gezogen werden.

Lily runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie haben...", begann sie.

„Schluckauf!", riefen Sirius und James gleichzeitig und brachen in brüllendes Gelächter aus.

Sie lachten so sehr, dass sie immer noch nicht aufhören konnten, als Prof. McGonagall mit vor Zorn schmal zusammengepressten Lippen vor ihnen stand.


	8. Nächtliche Streifzüge

Mal wieder vielen Dank für den Review. Freut mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil und meine Charakterisierungen der Rumtreiber gefallen. :)

Hehe, ich schrieb übrigens "_eine_ der besten Geschichten", das schließt keine anderen Geschichten aus. ;) "Sirius Black und der Wächter des reinen Blutes" habe ich, glaube ich, mal vor laaaanger, langer Zeit gelesen. Vielleicht sollte ich noch mal reinschauen.

Und die Übersetzerin für "Secret are the walls that keep us alone" und auch die Autorin werden ihr Review bekommen, so konsequent bin ich.^^

Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nächtliche Streifzüge<strong>

Der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum war über und über mit rotgoldenen Bannern dekoriert, die Sessel waren zur Seite geschoben worden und in der Mitte tanzten und jubelten sieben Gryffindors. Die anderen Schüler stimmten ein und klopften ihnen auf die Schultern. Irgendwoher kamen Butterbier und Knabberzeug zum Vorschein. Und aus dem ganzen Jubel und Geschrei löste sich immer wieder ein Satz heraus: Wir haben gewonnen!

Es war das erste Quidditch-Spiel der Saison gewesen, Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, und Gryffindor hatte in einem spannenden Match unter einem sturmzerzausten Himmel den Sieg davongetragen.

„Hast du gesehen, wie McCormack dieses eine Tor nur mit den Fingerspitzen verhindert hat? Und wie McKinnon diesen letzten Ball reingehauen hat?", rief James begeistert. „Die Hufflepuffs hatten nicht die geringste Chance! Nächstes Jahr spiele ich auch als Jäger."

„Wenn McKinnon dich nimmt", bemerkte Sirius spöttisch.

„Klar nimmt sie mich", gab James im Brustton der Überzeugung zurück.

„Fliegst du wirklich so gut?", fragte Peter.

„Natürlich, sonst würde sie mich doch nicht nehmen", erwiderte James etwas gereizt durch so viel Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich es nicht probieren, du musst erst mal fliegen lernen..."

Peter wurde rot.

„Ich hatte zu Hause eben keinen Besen", murmelte er.

„Was ist mit dir, Sirius?", fragte James. „Bewirbst du dich auch nächstes Jahr?"

Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Warum nicht", sagte er schließlich. „Aber als Treiber."

Sie konnten nicht weitersprechen, denn in diesem Moment fing es an, laut zu knallen und zu knistern, große Feuerräder rasten durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und Sterne prasselten von der Decke. Jemand hatte ein paar Filibuster-Feuerwerkskörper angezündet.

„Da haben wir jemanden an Halloween inspiriert", feixte James, als das Feuerwerk etwas nachgelassen hatte. „Hey, Evans!", rief er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Siehst du, es stehen auch andere auf Feuerwerk!"

Lily machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihm zu antworten.

„WAS IST DENN HIER LOS?" Prof. McGonagall kam durch das Portraitloch geklettert. „Ich muss Sie wohl daran erinnern, dass Sie morgen früh alle Unterricht haben! Sie sollten schlafen und kein Feuerwerk machen! Ja, Fenwick, das _habe_ ich mitbekommen. Miss McKinnon, Mr. Prewitt, als Vertrauensschüler sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass hier in einer halben Stunde Ruhe herrscht. Gute Nacht!"

„Ihr habt Prof. McGonagall gehört!", rief Marlene McKinnon, nachdem die Verwandlungslehrerin gegangen war. „In einer halben Stunde ist die Party hier vorbei. Und insbesondere meinem Team würde ich raten, sich daran zu halten – morgen ist Training. Wen ich in einer halben Stunde noch hier sehe, den lasse ich Sätze schreiben!"

„Klare Ansage", murmelte James. „So was Blödes, gerade, wo's lustig wird..."

Auch Sirius war alles andere als begeistert.

„Ich habe auch euch gemeint!", bemerkte McKinnon scharf, als die drei keine Anstalten machten, in ihren Schlafsaal zu gehen. „Wo ist Lupin? Ihr seid doch normalerweise immer zu viert."

„Er ist im Krankenflügel", antwortete James wahrheitsgemäß.

„Alles klar. Dann ab nach oben, ihr drei."

* * *

><p>„Mann!" James ließ sich frustriert auf sein Bett fallen. „Ist etwa einer von euch schon müde?"<p>

Sirius und Peter schüttelten den Kopf.

„Wie soll man denn schlafen, wenn man noch überhaupt nicht müde ist? Prof. McGonagall hätte uns echt in Ruhe lassen können, die war doch auch froh, dass Gryffindor gewonnen hat!"

„Wahrscheinlich denkt sie das Gleiche wie McKinnon", vermutete Sirius.

„Schade, dass Remus nicht dabei war", meinte Peter. „Wir hatten wenigstens das Spiel, er hat alles verpasst."

„Peter! Das ist es!"

„Was ist was?", stotterte Peter, der völlig überrumpelt war von so viel Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was hast du vor, Potter?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Wir besuchen Remus im Krankenflügel. Er freut sich bestimmt. Wahrscheinlich langweilt er sich schon den ganzen Tag zu Tode."

„Aber Prof. McGonagall hat doch gesagt, wir sollen schlafen gehen", protestierte Peter.

„Was interessiert es mich, was McGonagall gesagt hat?", gab James verächtlich zurück. „Was ist, bist du dabei, Sirius?"

Der Erbe der Blacks grinste.

„Warum nicht?"

„Peter?"

„Ich...ich weiß nicht... Was ist, wenn er schläft? Er ist schließlich krank..."

„Dann wecken wir ihn eben auf", gab James zurück. „Also was ist jetzt? Kommst du mit?"

„Ich..."

„Ach, komm, lass ihn hier, wir gehen", unterbrach Sirius Peter genervt.

„Es war seine Idee, er sollte mitkommen", forderte James stur.

„Es war deine Idee", korrigierte Sirius, „aber er will ja nicht. Nach der Stinkbombensache hab ich ja auch gedacht, dass er mehr Mumm hat, aber war wohl ein Irrtum."

„Ich komme mit!"

Die beiden Jungen fuhren herum.

„Du kommst mit?", fragte Sirius leicht verdutzt. „Aber eben wolltest du doch noch nicht."

„Aber jetzt will ich!", beharrte Peter. „Ich bin ein Gryffindor, ich habe keine Angst!"

James sah ihn einen Augenblick lang verblüfft an, dann schlug er ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Peter! Los, gehn wir!"

* * *

><p>Ihre Unternehmung schien von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt zu sein. Im siebten Stock begegneten sie Prof. McGonagall. Sie wurden nur dadurch gerettet, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin genau in dem Augenblick herzhaft gähnte, in dem sie um die Ecke kamen. So leise wie sie konnten schlichen sie zur nächsten Treppe und rannten hinunter in den nächsten Stock, wo sie sich in Sicherheit vor ihr wähnten. Als sie sich zu ihrer Cleverness beglückwünschten, wussten sie allerdings noch nicht, was im dritten Stock auf sie wartete.<p>

* * *

><p>„Was war das?", entfuhr es Peter. Er schien es zu bereuen, mitgekommen zu sein. Seit sie Prof. McGonagall beinahe in die Arme gelaufen waren, zuckte er bei dem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen oder hörte Schritte, wo keine waren.<p>

„Da ist nichts, Pettigrew!", fuhr ihn Sirius an. „Lasst uns weitergehn."

„Doch, da ist etwas!"

Peters Stimme klang leicht panisch. Und er sollte Recht behalten.

„Uuuuuh, wen haben wir denn da?", ertönte eine gackernde Stimme hinter ihnen. Die drei Gryffindors fuhren herum. Peeves der Poltergeist schwebte vor ihnen in der Luft.

„Potty, Blacky und der fette Junge. Ts, ts, das ist aber gar nicht artig, um diese Zeit nicht im Bett..."

„Siehst du, Pettigrew, das ist nur Peeves", stellte Sirius fest, als hätte der Poltergeist nichts gesagt. „Und du hättest dir fast in die Hose gemacht."

Peter schien das allerdings nicht besonders zu beruhigen.

„Nur Peeves?", wiederholte er mit schriller Stimme. „Was ist, wenn er uns verpetzt?"

„Der fette Junge hat Recht", gackerte Peeves. „Sollte euch wirklich melden, sollte ich wirklich. Ihr verletzt die Schulregeln..."

„Ich zittere vor Angst", gab Sirius spöttisch zurück. Peeves breiter Mund nahm einen bösartigen Zug an.

„Macht sich Blacky etwa lustig über mich?"

„Du bist ja einer von den ganz schnellen", bemerkte James frech.

„Meint Potty etwa, ich würde euch nicht melden?"

Sirius riss der Geduldsfaden.

„Warum sollten wir Angst vor einem miesen, kleinen Poltergeist haben? Verpiss dich, Peeves!"

Er bemerkte sehr schnell, dass es keine gute Idee war, Peeves zu beleidigen. Der Poltergeist sauste davon und brüllte: „SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT! SIE VERWÜSTEN DAS POKALZIMMER! SCHÜLER AUS DEM BETT IM DRITTEN STOCK!"

Im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie ein lautes Klirren und Scheppern aus besagtem Pokalzimmer. Die drei Gryffindors rannten los.

„Das war wirklich eine ganz tolle Idee, Sirius!", keuchte James, als sie eine Treppe hinunterliefen

„Halt die Klappe, Potter, und renn!"

Sie sprinteten einen langen, dunklen Korridor hinunter, bogen um zwei Ecken, rannten an leeren Klassenzimmern vorbei.

„Ich glaube...wir haben's...geschafft", keuchte James. „Die sind wir los."

„Licht!", zischte Sirius, packte Peter und James an ihren Umhängen und zog sie schnell in einen der leeren Räume.

„Was?", fragte James verdutzt. „Hast du plötzlich Angst im Dunkeln?"

„Spar dir die dummen Witze, Potter! Am Ende des Ganges ist eben ein Licht aufgetaucht, wahrscheinlich von einem Zauberstab."

„Das hast du dir eingebildet..."

„Still! Da kommt jemand!"

Tatsächlich hörte man hastige Schritte, die schnell näher kamen. Die Jungen hielten den Atem an und hofften verzweifelt, dass sie nicht zu laut gesprochen hatten.

„Sie bleiben in diesem Stock, Filch, und ich sehe eins höher nach", hörten sie Prof. Garths Stimme. „Und vielleicht sollten wir besser noch den Hauslehrern Bescheid sagen, nur für alle Fälle..."

Die Schritte entfernten sich wieder.

„Verdammt, was machen die denn für 'nen Aufstand?", flüsterte James in die Dunkelheit. „Das ist doch nicht normal!"

„Jedenfalls halte ich es für keine besonders gute Idee, Remus noch heute Nacht zu besuchen", erwiderte Sirius, „außer einer von uns ist mal wieder scharf auf eine Strafarbeit."

Plötzlich knarrte die Tür. Sie fuhren herum und sahen eine dünne, staubfarbene Katze mit großen, hervorquellenden, lampenartigen Augen vor sich stehen.

„Verdammt, Mrs. Norris!", flüsterte James. „Schnell weg hier, sonst haben wir gleich Filch am Hals!"

Sie drängten sich an der Katze des Hausmeisters vorbei durch die Tür und liefen den Korridor hinunter.

* * *

><p>Die drei Gryffindors waren um einiges kleinlauter, als sie durch das Portraitloch kletterten und hinauf in den Schlafsaal schlichen.<p>

„Mann, das war knapp", meinte James und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Peter sagte kein Wort, sondern zog einfach nur die Vorhänge seines Himmelbettes zu. Sirius grinste.

„Aber sie haben uns nicht gekriegt."

James grinste zurück.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir Remus morgen Nacht besuchen. Einfach nur so aus Prinzip."

Sirius antwortete nicht. Stattdessen trat er ans Fenster. Er glaubte, etwas gesehen zu haben.

Die mondbeschienen Gelände von Hogwarts lagen still und ruhig unter ihm, der Wind spielte mit den Bäumen, sonst rührte sich nichts – bis auf die kleine, schwarze Gestalt, die über eine der Wiesen ging.

„Schau dir das an, Potter", wisperte Sirius, obwohl kein Anlass bestand, leise zu sprechen. James kam zu ihm ans Fenster und sah nach draußen.

„Da ist jemand", flüsterte er. „Aber was will jemand um diese Zeit draußen auf den Ländereien?" Er sah Sirius an. „Meinst du, das ist einer der Eindringlinge, nach denen Hagrid im Verbotenen Wald Ausschau hält? Vielleicht haben sie ja diesen ganzen Aufstand gar nicht wegen uns, sondern wegen einem Feind gemacht!"

Sirius sah zu der kleinen, dunklen Gestalt hinab.

„Vielleicht. Aber warum haben sie dann drinnen und nicht draußen gesucht?

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Aber das kriegen wir schon noch raus. Früher oder später."

* * *

><p>Sirius bekam nicht viel Post von zu Hause. Regulus schrieb ihm nur selten und Sirius schickte ebenso selten eine Eule zurück. Es gab einfach zu viel, über das sie nicht reden konnten, Dinge, die Regulus nicht verstand oder nicht verstehen wollte. Ein einziges Mal nur hatte Sirius vorsichtig Gryffindor erwähnt; als Antwort war ein kühler, formeller Brief gekommen – Sirius erkannte hinter den Zeilen kaum seinen kleinen Bruder, aber sehr viel von seine Mutter wieder. Er hatte es kein zweites Mal versucht.<p>

Von seinen Eltern hatte Sirius seit dem Heuler überhaupt keine Briefe mehr erhalten. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als eines morgens der große schwarze Familienkauz der Blacks einen Briefumschlag auf sein Frühstück fallen ließ und mit schweren Flügelschlägen wieder davonflog.

Sirius hatte keine Ahnung, warum seine Eltern ihm hätten schreiben sollen. Er wog den Briefumschlag in der Hand. Er fühlte sich ziemlich leicht und dünn an. Für einen Augenblick stieg so etwas wie Hoffnung in Sirius auf. Vielleicht hatten sie akzeptiert, dass er in Gryffindor gelandet war. Immerhin war er noch ihr Sohn, er war der gleiche, der in den Hogwarts-Express gestiegen war in der Erwartung, nach Slytherin zu kommen. Es war doch nur ein verdammtes Haus, nur ein anderer Name...

Er brach das Siegelwachs und zog ein kleines Stück Pergament heraus, auf dem zwei Sätze standen:

_Sirius, wir erwarten, dass du in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommst. Wir haben viel zu besprechen._

_Orion und Walburga Black_

Sirius fühlte sich eigentümlich, als hätte ihm jemand einen Schlag in den Bauch verpasst. Ärgerlich knüllte er das Pergament zusammen und stand auf.

„Hey, Sirius, bist du schon fertig?", fragte James erstaunt.

„Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr", murmelte Sirius und marschierte aus der Großen Halle. Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als ihn jemand von hinten ansprach. Es war Narzissa.

„Was willst du?", knurrte Sirius. Sie sah ihn aus kühlen, blauen Augen an.

„Haben dir deine Eltern auch wegen der Weihnachtsferien geschrieben?", wollte sie wissen.

„Wenn sie es getan hätten, würde es dich nichts angehen!"

Narzissa hob eine schön geschwungene, helle Augenbraue.

„Ich gehöre zur Familie, Sirius, vergiss das nicht. Was dich betrifft, geht auch mich an. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie du dir deine Heimkehr nach Hause vorstellst."

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Narzissa!"

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde vielleicht etwas mehr auf mein Verhalten achten... Es wäre leichter für dich, wenn klar wäre, dass du nicht der rebellische Herumtreiber bist, als der du hier in Hogwarts auftrittst."

Sirius fühlte sich für einen Augenblick verunsichert.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als wenn ihr mir wirklich eine Wahl gelassen hättet", stellte er neutral fest.

„Lucius hat es schon gesagt und ich wiederhole es: Für den Erben der Blacks wird der Weg auf unsere Seite, die _richtige_ Seite, immer offen sein. Überleg es dir, Sirius."

Sie drehte sich um und schwebte graziös davon.

„War das nicht deine durchgeknallte Cousine?", fragte James, der gerade mit Remus und Peter aus der Großen Halle kam. „Was wollte die denn von dir? Machen die Slytherins wieder Ärger?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts", antwortete er. „Gar nichts."


	9. Weihnachtsferien im Grimmauldplatz

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Weihnachtsferien im Grimmauldplatz<strong>

Sirius hatte sein Verhalten nicht geändert. Im Gegenteil. Ich habe keine Angst, dachte er. Sie können mich nicht für etwas verantwortlich machen, wofür ich nichts kann. Wäre nur einer der Slytherins nach der Auswahl etwas verständnisvoller gewesen, vielleicht wäre dann alles ganz anders gekommen. _Aber sie sind alle auf mich losgegangen, nachdem ich nach Gryffindor gekommen bin. Was haben sie erwartet, dass ich mich ihnen danach freudestrahlend anschließe?_

Aber ein nagender Zweifel blieb. Wer war er nun, Black oder Gryffindor? In Hogwarts war alles so einfach, da war Potter mit seiner großen Klappe, der bedächtige Lupin und Pettigrew, der hin und wieder ganz nützlich war. Und zu Hause war...Regulus. Sein kleiner Bruder erschien Sirius plötzlich wie ein Fremder. Er überlegte, worüber er sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte, wenn er wieder am Grimmauldplatz war, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, was er früher alles gemacht hatte, schließlich _hatte_ es ein Leben vor Hogwarts gegeben, aber ihm fiel vor allem ein, was er _nicht_ hatte tun dürfen: _nicht rennen, nicht das Treppengeländer runterrutschen, nicht Kreacher ärgern, nicht laut sein, nicht reden, wenn man nicht angesprochen wird, nicht schreien, nicht Regulus ärgern, nicht ins Zimmer kommen, ohne vorher anzuklopfen, nicht Mutter stören, nicht Vater stören, nicht..._

Er fing an, Slytherins bei jeder Gelegenheit zu verhexen. Vor allem hatte er es auf Schniefelus abgesehen, aber genauso erwischte es auch Wilkes, Rosier, Avery, Mulciber und Lestrange. Nachdem er Rabastan angegriffen hatte, verbrachte er zwei endlose Tage im Krankenflügel.

Er bekam fast doppelt so viele Strafarbeiten wie James. Es war ihm egal, wenn die Lehrer zusahen, wie er Schniefelus verhexte. Er wurde zunehmend gereizt. Zuletzt fing er an, Peter zu verfluchen, bis James und Remus beide auf ihn losgingen. Andromeda, die von der ganzen Sache Wind bekam, führte ein ernsthaftes Gespräch mit ihm. Danach wurde Sirius ruhiger, doch die Zweifel blieben.

Als er mit James und Peter im Hogwarts-Express saß – Remus blieb über Weihnachten in Hogwarts –, sagte er kein Wort. James freute sich auf zu Hause, seine Mutter hatte seine Lieblingsplätzchen gebacken, sein Vater den größten Weihnachtsbaum im Garten aufgestellt, den sie jemals gehabt hatten. Er würde jede Menge Geschenke bekommen und hoffentlich auch den neuen Nimbus, den er sich so wünschte.

Peter erzählte, sie würden über Weihnachten zu Verwandten fahren, die in den Bergen wohnten. Die Aussicht schien ihm sehr zu gefallen.

„Und was macht ihr, Sirius?", fragte James irgendwann. Es war klar gewesen, dass die Frage irgendwann kommen würde. Sirius zwang sich zu antworten.

„An Heiligabend gibt es ein Familienessen, zu dem alle Blacks kommen..."

„Uuuuhh, die ganze Black-Familie auf einmal, das muss ja ein lustiges Weihnachten sein", warf James sarkastisch ein. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Andromeda kommt immerhin auch. Und mein Onkel Alphard. Er hat mir meinen ersten Besen geschenkt."

Er sagte es leichthin, aber tatsächlich war es sein einziger Lichtblick.

„Und wann kriegst du deine Geschenke?", fragte Peter.

„Am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück", erklärte Sirius. „Meine Eltern geben sie Regulus und mir einzeln und noch jede Menge gute Ratschläge dazu", ergänzte er in verächtlichem Ton.

„Reinblutquatsch zum Frühstück, ich würde kotzen!", bemerkte James. „Wie ist denn eigentlich dein Bruder Regulus so drauf?"

„Er..."

Sirius stockte. Wie _war_ Regulus?

„Er ist anderthalb Jahre jünger als ich", sagte er schließlich, „und der brave von uns beiden."

James machte ein verächtliches Geräusch und fragte nicht weiter.

* * *

><p>Mit quietschenden Bremsen und dampfendem Kessel fuhr der Hogwarts-Express auf Gleis 9 ¾ in Kings Cross ein.<p>

„Endlich!", rief James. „Ich dachte, wir kommen nie an!"

Gemeinsam drängten sie mit den anderen Hogwartsschülern nach draußen, wo die Eltern warteten.

„Mum, Dad!"

James winkte stürmisch und Mr. und Mrs. Potter lösten sich aus der wartenden Menge. Mr. Potter erkannte Sirius sofort. Nicht nur, dass er James sehr ähnlich sah, er erkannte ihn auch von mehreren Bildern aus der Zeitung.

„Sirius!"

Die scharfe Stimme seiner Mutter ließ ihn innerlich zusammenfahren.

„Mutter, ich..."

Walburga Black achtete nicht auf die Worte ihres Sohnes. Sie packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn von den Potters weg. Hinter ihr tauchte Orion Black auf. Er lächelte und sprach kurz mit Mr. Potter. Ihre Unterhaltung war höflich, aber kühl und reserviert. Die Pettigrews ignorierten Mr. und Mrs. Black komplett.

„Bis bald, Sirius", sagte James, nachdem er Orion und Walburga Black finstere Blicke zugeworfen hatte.

„Bis bald", gab Sirius hastig zurück, bevor seine Mutter erneut seinen Arm packte und ihn wegzog.

* * *

><p>Sirius lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Nachdem sie in die Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes appariert waren, hatte seine Mutter fast sofort angefangen zu schreien. Was für eine Schande es sei. Wie er sich nur mit diesen Blutsverrätern hatte einlassen können. Ob er denn gar keinen Stolz hätte. Mehrmals hatte sie ihn an ihr Familienmotto erinnert: Toujours pur. Schließlich war sie so zornig geworden, dass sie den Zauberstab gezogen hatte, aber an dieser Stelle war glücklicherweise sein Vater eingeschritten.<p>

Orion Black hatte seinen ältesten Sohn in sein Arbeitszimmer bestellt.

„Du bist ein Black, Sirius", hatte er gesagt. „Egal, was der Sprechende Hut entschieden hat, du bist immer noch ein Black. Und daran solltest du dich stets erinnern. Du bist jung, Sirius. In deinem Alter tut man öfter etwas Unbedachtes oder testet seine Grenzen aus. Meinetwegen spiele deine Streiche weiter, wenn es dir Spaß macht. Aber vergiss nicht, wer du bist – und was deine Pflicht ist."

Danach hatte ihn Orion Black nach oben in sein Zimmer geschickt, damit er über diese Worte nachdachte. Alles andere würden sie später besprechen, nach Weihnachten. Was dieses „andere" war, ließ er offen. Sirius hätte gerne mit Regulus gesprochen, aber er war nicht da. Sirius vermutete, dass Walburga Black ihn genau aus dem Grund weggebracht hatte.

Er schaffte es nicht, über die Worte seines Vaters nachzudenken. Er wusste nur, dass er sich sehnlichst nach Hogwarts wünschte. Hier fühlte er sich erdrückt von all den Regeln und Erwartungen, in Hogwarts fühlte er sich frei.

„Ich bin ein Black", flüsterte er. „Ich bin der Erbe des fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks. Toujours pur – stets rein."

Aber die Worte fühlten sich wie Asche auf seiner Zunge an.

* * *

><p>Sirius' Körper schmerzte. Es war nicht dafür gewesen, dass er nach Gryffindor gekommen sei, hatte sein Vater betont, sondern für sein Verhalten seit er den Grimmauldplatz verlassen hatte. Seine Respektlosigkeit. Seine gefährliche Annäherung an James Potter und die anderen Gryffindors. Dafür, dass er versucht hatte, Narzissa und Bellatrix zu verhexen. (Leider hatte Bellatrix es im letzten Augenblick bemerkt und den Fluch abgewehrt.) Für seine Unverschämtheit gegenüber Tante Druella. Dafür, dass er versucht hatte, Regulus zu überreden, mit in den Garten zu kommen und eine Runde Quidditch zu spielen. Unglücklicherweise hatte seine Wortwahl dabei mehr als deutlich gemacht, wie sehr ihn die ganze Veranstaltung anödete.<p>

Orion Black hatte ernsthaft mit seinem Sohn geredet. Sirius hatte sogar den Eindruck gehabt, dass er bis zu einem gewissen Grad Verständnis für ihn aufbrachte. Aber letztendlich blieb er konsequent: Sirius war ein Black. Egal, was er tat und wie sehr er als Gryffindor fühlte und handelte, er würde immer ein Black bleiben. Er würde später einmal das neue Familienoberhaupt werden. Sirius konnte tun und lassen, was er wollte, sein Weg war vorgezeichnet.

Sirius wusste das alles. Und einmal mehr stürzte es ihn in einen Zwiespalt. Orion Black hatte ihn schließlich seiner Mutter überlassen. Was auch immer seine Eltern unter einander abgesprochen hatten, Walburga Black gab ihm den Rest.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sirius körperlich bestraft wurde. Aber er konnte sich nur an einziges Mal erinnern, an dem es schon mal so schlimm wie dieses Mal gewesen war. Damals hatte Regulus einen Unfall gehabt, an dem Sirius Schuld gewesen war; sein jüngerer Bruder war ernsthaft verletzt gewesen. Mehr noch als der Schmerz hatte ihn zu der Zeit sein Gewissen geplagt. Damals hätte jemand sterben können, dachte er bitter, und jetzt bin ich einfach nur im falschen Haus. Seine Mutter hatte es ihm mehr als einmal ins Gesicht geschrien. _Schandfleck der Familie, Blutsverräter, Taugenichts..._

Sirius hatte gespürt, wie glühend heißer Zorn in ihm aufgestiegen war. Er hatte protestiert, dann hatte er genauso gebrüllt wie sie und dann hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und erst aufgehört, als er kaum noch stehen konnte.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Zimmertür ließ ihn aufschrecken.

„Sirius?", fragte eine Stimme vorsichtig. Es war Regulus.

„Komm rein!"

Sein kleiner Bruder schlüpfte ins Zimmer. Er sah blass und mitgenommen aus.

„Wie geht es dir, Sirius?", fragte er. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ging schon besser."

„Warum hast du sie so wütend gemacht?" Regulus' Stimme klang ratlos und anklagend zugleich. „Warum hast du dich mit Potter angefreundet und den anderen Schlammblütern? Du _weißt_ doch, dass die Potters Blutsverräter sind. Und warum hast du versucht Narzissa und Bellatrix zu verhexen, Sirius? Sie haben dir doch nichts getan und sie sind _Blacks_! Warum..." Er stockte. „Warum, Sirius?"

Sirius sah seinen kleinen Bruder an und wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. _Und vielleicht hätte ich vor ein paar Wochen noch die gleichen Fragen gestellt._

„So einfach ist das nicht, Reg", versuchte er zu erklären. „Der Sprechende Hut hat mich nach Gryffindor gesteckt..."

„Aber du bist ein _Black_!"

„...und dort habe ich gesehen, dass vieles nicht so ist, wie ich es gelernt habe", fuhr Sirius fort, ohne Regulus' Einwand zu beachten. Sein Bruder sah ihn fragend an.

„Zum Beispiel sind nicht alle Mugglestämmigen dumm. Eine gehört sogar zu den Klassenbesten."

„Regeln bestätigen die Ausnahme." Regulus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaube ich einfach nicht."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. Vielleicht würde Regulus ja auch einiges anders sehen, wenn er nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts kam.

„Erzähl mir von den Quidditchspielen", verlangte sein kleiner Bruder plötzlich mit großen Augen. „Die Saison hat doch schon angefangen, oder? Wer hat gespielt und wer hat gewonnen?"

Plötzlich war er wieder der Regulus, den Sirius kannte, und die Kluft zwischen ihnen war verschwunden. Er erzählte ihm von dem denkwürdigen Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff und danach unterhielten sie sich über die neusten Rennbesen und ihre Lieblingsmannschaften.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als Regulus zu gähnen anfing. Da klopfte es plötzlich an der Fensterscheibe. Regulus warf Sirius einen fragenden Blick zu, aber der war auch ratlos. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Fenster – und drei Eulen flatterten herein. Für einen Augenblick war Sirius sprachlos.

„Woher wussten sie nur, dass ich heute Geburtstag habe?", flüsterte er.

Regulus war an die Zimmertür zurückgewichen, als hätten die Eulen eine ansteckende Krankheit.

„Sind die von deinen Gryffindor-Freunden?", fragte er. Ein undefinierbarer Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Ich glaube schon."

Sirius vermochte Regulus' Reaktion nicht recht einzuschätzen. Dessen Blick schweifte unentschlossen zwischen Sirius und den Eulen hin und her.

„Ich sage Mutter nichts", meinte er schließlich knapp und ging. Sirius setzte sich auf sein Bett und las die drei Briefe. Selten hatte sich ein Geburtstag im Grimmauldplatz so gut angefühlt.


	10. Der Tarnumhang

Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, hab mich mal wieder total gefreut! :)

Sandstaub: Kritik zur Kenntnis genommen. :) Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich in der Hinsicht am letzten Kapitel ändern würde (ich finde das immer ziemlich schwer, wenn man einmal fertig damit ist), aber ich werde versuchen, es für Kapitel mit dieser Thematik in Zukunft zu beherzigen.

Andererseits fand ich es auch schwer, in diesem ersten Kapitel über Sirius und seine Familie seit er nach Gryffindor gekommen ist, gleich alle Aspekte darzustellen. Es wird aber noch mehr Kapitel geben, in denen Sirius zu Hause ist (damit beziehe ich mich auf diesen Band, den fertigen nächsten und den sich in Arbeit befindenen dritten sowie hoffentlich auf alle folgenden, zu denen ich jedoch noch keine Angaben machen kann, weil ich sie eben noch nicht angefangen habe) und man mehr über sein Leben dort und die Beziehung zu seiner Familie erfährt.

Ja, das stimmt, die anderen Rumtreiber wissen nicht wirklich, was mit Sirius los ist. Ich stelle mir das so vor, dass James, Remus und Peter alle in halbwegs liebevollen Familien aufgewachsen sind, in denen harte Strafen, vor allem harte _körperliche_ Strafen, keine oder nur eine sehr geringe Rolle spielen und andere Meinungen bis zu einem gewissen Grad akzeptiert werden. Daher haben die Rumtreiber keine Vorstellung davon, was Sirius als Erbe einer alten, traditionsbewussten Reinblutfamilie tatsächlich erwartet. Und deshalb nehmen sie seine niedergedrückte Stimmung auch nicht so ernst, wie es tun würden, wenn sie Bescheid wüssten.

Sirius dagegen ist tatsächlich an diese Strafen gewöhnt und reagiert deshalb so "gleichgültig". In meiner Vorstellung werden alle Kinder von konservativen Reinblutfamilien wie den Blacks und den Malfoys so erzogen. Bei Sirius spitzt sich das nur zu, weil er der einzige ist, der rebelliert.

Ich lese die Reviews übrigens, spätestens einen Tag, nachdem sie geschrieben wurden. Darf ich fragen, warum du fragst? Wenn es dich/euch stört, dass ich immer erst beim Posten des neuen Kapitels quasi im Kapitel selbst antworte, dann kann ich das auch ändern und stattdessen PMs schreiben. Ich dachte nur, wenn Reviews und Antworten für alle sichtbar sind, kann sich eine Diskussion entfalten, an der auch mehr Personen teilnehmen können.

Melody in my Heart: Du hast völlig Recht, sie machen noch nicht den Eindruck als wären sie beste Freunde. Das war auch nicht meinen Absicht (also sie jetzt schon als beste Freunde hinzustellen). Immerhin kennen sich die vier erst seit vier Monaten und insbesondere Sirius und James haben sich drei Monate davon quasi nur duelliert. Zwischen ihnen herrscht Kameradschaft, eine Freundschaft muss sich erst noch entwickeln. Ich hoffe, dass sich das auch in den folgenden Kapiteln abbildet...Rückmeldung erwünscht. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Tarnumhang<strong>

Sie apparierten mitten auf Gleis 9¾. Walburga Black warf einen angewiderten Blick auf die mugglestämmigen Schüler und ihre Familien um sie herum.

„Dass Dumbledore dieses Pack überhaupt aufnimmt", sagte sie laut. „Dieser Mann ist eine Katastrophe."

Eilig gingen die Blacks Richtung Hogwarts-Express. Dort blieben sie stehen, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Denk daran, was wir besprochen haben", mahnte Orion Black.

„Benimm dich gefälligst und halt dich von den Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern fern!", fügte Walburga Black scharf hinzu.

„Vergiss niemals..."

„Hey, Sirius!", übertönte ein Ruf Mr. Blacks Stimme. „Alles klar bei dir? Wie waren deine Ferien?"

James Potter winkte und kam in seiner üblichen sorglosen Art auf sie zugelaufen. Aber diese Art, die sich die Leute sonst nach ihm umdrehen ließ und mit der er andere Leute für die haarsträubensten Pläne begeistern konnte, verpuffte wirkungslos am unendlichen Stolz der Black-Familie.

Das Leuchten verschwand aus James' Augen, als er realisierte, dass Sirius nicht allein beim Zug stand. Walburga Black sah mit unverhohlener Verachtung und Abscheu, die fast schon an Ekel grenzte, auf den Gryffindor hinab. Eine unangenehme Pause entstand.

„Wir sehen uns im Zug", sagte James schließlich. Seine Stimme klang etwas kühler als sonst.

„Bis gleich", gab Sirius zurück.

„Du wirst dich nicht zu diesem Blutsverräter setzen!", fuhr Walburga Black ihren Sohn an, als James einstieg. Sirius' Gesicht nahm einen rebellischen Zug an.

„Versuch doch, mich davon abzuhalten!"

„Immerhin sind die Potters Reinblüter", ergriff Orion Black das Wort, bevor seine Frau etwas sagen konnte.

„Sie sind Blutsverräter!"

„Aber besser als Schlammblüter. Wenigstens wird der Junge mit dem Erben einer alten Zaubererfamilie in einem Abteil sitzen. In gewissen Kreisen sind die Potters hoch angesehen..."

Walburga Black schnaubte verächtlich.

„In den Kreisen von Schlammblutfreunden!"

„Einflussreichen Schlammblutfreunden", erklärte Orion Black unbeirrt. „Es wäre unklug, sich die Potters und ihre Anhänger zum Feind zu machen – zumindest zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt. Setz dich ruhig zu dem Jungen", fuhr er zu Sirius gewandt fort, „aber vergiss nicht, dass er ein Potter ist und du ein Black. Die Gryffindors und alle anderen werden es auch nicht vergessen und Potter wird sich zu gegebener Zeit ebenfalls daran erinnern. Denk an meine Worte!"

Sirius starrte seinen Vater an und fühlte Wut in sich aufsteigen, ohne dass er genau wusste, weshalb.

„Ich steige jetzt ein", knurrte er als Antwort.

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton!", fuhr ihn Walburga Black augenblicklich an. „Wir erwarten dich in den Osterferien wieder zu Hause zu Bellatrix' Hochzeit."

Orion Black legte seinem Sohn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Vertreibe dir deine Zeit in Hogwarts, wie du willst, so lange du es kannst, Sirius. Aber vergiss dabei nicht, was von dir erwartet wird. Je eher du dich daran erinnerst, desto leichter wird es für uns alle."

* * *

><p>„Deine Mutter hat mich angesehen, als hätte ich eine besonders eklige Krankheit!", beschwerte sich James, als sie zusammen im Abteil saßen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, möglichst unbefangen zu klingen.<p>

„Sie hat eben was gegen Blutsverräter."

_Er ist ein Potter und du bist ein Black. Und zu gegebener Zeit wird er sich daran erinnern._

James schnaubte.

„Lieber Blutsverräter als Reinblutfanatiker."

Einen Augenblick herrschte angespanntes Schweigen. Dann fragte Peter plötzlich: „Wie waren denn eure Ferien?"

Die unangenehme Stille löste sich in nichts auf, als James begeistert von seinen Ferien zu erzählen anfing. Sirius konnte nicht umhin, ein gewissen Gefühl der Dankbarkeit gegenüber Peter zu empfinden, der ihn vor einer Antwort bewahrt hatte.

„Hast du deinen Besen gekriegt, Potter?", erkundigte er sich beiläufig.

„Nee... Aber ich wette, ich krieg ihn zum Geburtstag. Im März kommt nämlich das neue Modell raus, der Nimbus 1001."

„Wann hast du denn Geburtstag?", fragte Peter.

„Kurz vor den Osterferien. Am 27. März."

„Apropos Geburtstag", sagte Sirius, „woher wusstest ihr eigentlich wann meiner ist?"

James grinste.

„Das war nicht schwer. Im Zaubereiministerium fliegen überall Stammbäume von den alten Zaubererfamilien rum und auf einem hat mein Dad zufällig dein Geburtsdatum gesehen und es mir gesagt. Und ich hab's schnell an Remus und Peter weitergegeben. Alle Geburtstagskarten angekommen?"

„Ja, danke. Eure Eulen haben Regulus fast zu Tode erschreckt."

Der andere Gryffindor lachte.

„Dann war es schon mal eine gute Idee, dir zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren."

* * *

><p>Das nächste Qudiditch-Spiel war Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Die Slytherins hatten das letzte Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen, daher war es McKinnon (und alle anderen Gryffindors stimmten darin mit ihr überein) umso wichtiger, dass Gryffindor Ravenclaw ebenfalls schlug und zwar mit möglichst mehr Punkten Vorsprung als die Slytherins. Die Gryffindor-Mannschaft verbrachte fast die ganze Zeit auf dem Besen in der Luft und James, der mindestens genauso sehr mitfieberte wie die Mannschaft selbst, sah ihnen fast jeden Tag beim Training zu, begleitet von Sirius, der als einziger bereit war, sich trotz Schneeregen und Sturm zu ihm auf die Quidditch-Tribüne zu setzen. Remus zog es vor, seine Hausaufgaben ausnahmsweise ohne Störungen durch James und Sirius in Ruhe im warmen Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu machen, und Peter leistete ihm Gesellschaft; er hatte in einigen Fächern ziemliche Probleme und im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James war Remus bereit, ihm bei seinen Aufgaben zu helfen.<p>

Gryffindor schlug Ravenclaw, jedoch nur knapp, was ihre Freude über den Sieg erheblich dämpfte und die Slytherins in den Augen der Gryffindors noch unsympathischer machte. Vor allem James ärgerte sich. Er war sich sicher, dass die Jäger nicht alle Torchancen genutzt hatten. Als McKinnon das hörte, stauchte sie ihn gehörig zusammen, aber James ließ sich nicht von seiner Meinung abbringen. Da jedoch in nächster Zeit kein weiteres Quidditch-Spiel anstand, beschloss er, seine Energie auf etwas anderes zu lenken.

„Wir müssen endlich was unternehmen", sagte er eines Tages und klappte Remus' Buch zu.

„So, was denn?", fragte dieser wenig begeistert.

„Hast du schon vergessen, was wir uns am Anfang des Schuljahrs vorgenommen haben?", fragte James leicht frustriert von so wenig Enthusiasmus. „Wir wollen sämtliche Geheimgänge der Schule finden und alle Geheimnisse von Hogwarts ergründen. Aber das geht nicht, wenn wir ständig nur im Gemeinschaftsraum hocken!"

Sirius nickte bekräftigend. Er hatte gestern mit James darüber gesprochen, wie nötig die Slytherins mal wieder eine Abreibung hatten, und wie nützlich für einen solchen Streich die Kenntnis über die Geheimgänge des Schlosses wäre. Seit Sirius' zufälliger Entdeckung hatten sie keine weiteren Abkürzungen oder Geheimgänge mehr gefunden.

„Und wie willst du das machen?", wollte Remus wissen. „Geheimgänge öffnen sich nicht einfach so vor deiner Nase, sonst wären sie nämlich nicht geheim."

„Deshalb müssen wir ja auch nach ihnen _suchen_, Lupin", erklärte Sirius genervt.

„Und wann wollt ihr das machen? Prof. McGonagall wird sicher begeistert sein, wenn ihr im Verwandlungskorridor anfangt, die Wände abzuklopfen."

Er hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Lust. James lächelte listig.

„Wer sagt denn, dass Prof. McGonagall uns erwischen wird? Ich hatte eh nicht vor, tagsüber zu gehen. Wir gehen natürlich nachts."

„Dann erwischen euch eben Filch und Mrs. Norris", gab Remus gleichgültig zurück und schlug sein Buch wieder auf.

James Lächeln wurde triumphierend.

„Uns wird niemand mehr erwischen. Kommt mit nach oben, ich muss euch etwas zeigen."

* * *

><p>„Wow!", flüsterte Sirius und starrte ungläubig auf den silbergrauen Umhang, dessen Stoff wie Wasser durch die Hände floss. „Wo hast du den her, Potter?"<p>

„Familienerbstück. Ihr dürft niemandem davon erzählen!"

Remus inspizierte den Umhang misstrauisch.

„Dann ist es das, was ich denke, James?", fragte er.

„Was ist es denn?", fragte Peter, der nicht verstand, was sie so viel Aufheben um einen schlichten grauen Mantel machten. Als Antwort wickelte sich James in den Umhang. Mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei stolperte Peter zurück, als James vor seinen Augen verschwand. Lachend kam er wieder zum Vorschein.

„Mann, Peter, du müsstest mal dein Gesicht sehen!"

„Dieser Umhang ist sehr wertvoll", stellte Remus fest. „Ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, ihn für eure Streiche zu missbrauchen."

„Erst mal will ich ihn dazu benutzen, die Geheimgänge von Hogwarts zu finden", erklärte James. „Überleg doch mal, Remus, damit steht uns ganz Hogwarts offen! Niemand kann uns sehen! Wir werden in Ruhe jeden Winkel auskundschaften können! Wir können rauskriegen, wo die anderen Gemeinschaftsräume liegen!"

„Ich finde, du solltest den Umhang nicht für solche Zwecke benutzen", beharrte Remus. „Wenn ihr damit loszieht, komme ich nicht mit."

James wirkte enttäuscht.

„Und was ist mit euch beiden?", wandte er sich an Peter und Sirius. Letzterer grinste.

„Ich bin natürlich dabei."

Peter lächelte schwach.

„Ich auch."

* * *

><p>Sirus, James und Peter hockten zusammen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten ungeduldig, dass es endlich neun Uhr schlug. Dann dürften sich keine Hogwartsschüler mehr auf den Gängen herumtreiben und die drei würden endlich mit ihrer Suche beginnen können.<p>

Kurz vor neun gingen sie nach oben in den Schlafsaal, um sich den Tarnumhang über zu werfen. Auf der Treppe kam ihnen Remus entgegen.

„Huch, wo willst du denn jetzt noch hin?", fragte James. „In ein paar Minuten ist es neun."

„Ich...äh...", stotterte Remus. Er hatte offensichtlich nicht damit gerechnet, ihnen zu begegnen und rang nach Worten für eine Antwort.

„Jetzt sag nicht, dass du schon wieder in den Krankenflügel musst", sagte Sirius. Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass die Ringe um Remus' Augen schon wieder dunkler geworden waren. _Er sieht müder aus denn je._

„Krankenflügel? Äh, nee...ich muss nach Hause. Meine Großmutter ist plötzlich krank geworden."

„Oh, das tut mir leid", meinte Peter. „Hoffentlich geht's ihr bald besser."

Remus lächelte schwach.

„Das hoffe ich auch."

„Warum hast du das denn nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte James. Remus sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Was?"

„Dass deine Großmutter krank ist. Mann, kein Wunder, dass du keine Lust auf Geheimgänge und so hast. Wir sind doch deine Freunde, Remus. So was kannst du uns doch sagen."

Remus sah erst überrascht aus, dann lächelte er. Ein echtes, warmes Lächeln.

„Danke, James. Ich wollte vorhin einfach nicht darüber reden. Aber das nächste Mal sage ich euch Bescheid." Plötzlich runzelte er die Stirn. „Du gehst auch mit, Peter? Hast du nicht heute Abend Nachsitzen bei Prof. McGonagall?"

„Oh nein!" Peter schlug sich mit der Hand auf die Stirn. „Das hab ich ja total vergessen! Ich hätte schon vor einer halben Stunde bei ihr sein sollen!"

„Dann beeil dich mal lieber. Ich muss auch los. Macht's gut!"

Er stieg die Treppe hinunter.

„Warum hast _du_ denn 'ne Strafarbeit bei Prof. McGonagall?", wollte Sirius wissen. „Du traust dich doch nie, was anzustellen."

Peter wurde leuchtend rot.

„Meine letzten Verwandlungshausaufgaben waren nicht so toll", murmelte er. „Und Prof. McGonagall will, dass ich sie noch einmal in Ruhe schreibe."

„Ich dachte, Remus hat die geholfen", warf James ein.

„Bei den letzten nicht mehr. Er hat gesagt, ich soll selber was lernen."

James überlegte einen Augenblick. Es schien ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst zu werden, dass das Lernen nicht allen so leicht fiel wie ihm.

„Wenn du das nächste Mal Probleme hast, dann lass ich dich meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben", sagte er. Peter strahlte.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ehrlich. Aber jetzt sollten wir los."

* * *

><p>Peter kletterte sichtbar durch das Portraitloch und Sirius und James kletterten unsichtbar hinterher. Ersterer eilte hinunter in den ersten Stock, wo Prof. McGonagalls Büro lag, und letztere machten sich im siebten Stock auf die Suche nach getarnten Hebeln, losen Steinen, auffälligen Portraits, seltsamen Wandvorhängen, hohlen Geräuschen in der Wand – also nach allem, was irgendeinen Hinweis auf einen Geheimgang geben könnte. Es war mühsam, anstrengend und frustrierend, die einzelnen Gänge abzusuchen, und ihre Laune wurde auch dadurch nicht besser, dass sie absolut nichts fanden.<p>

„Verdammt!" James schwang sich auf eine breite Fensterbank und lehnte sich ärgerlich gegen das kühle Glas. „So wird das nie was! Wir bräuchten erst mal einen Anhaltspunkt!"

Sirius' Augen wurden plötzlich groß, doch es waren nicht James' Worte, die ihn in Erstaunen versetzten. Er stürzte zu dem anderen Gryffindor ans Fenster und zischte: „Die Gestalt, da ist sie wieder!"  
>„Was, wo?"<p>

James fuhr herum und drückte sein Gesicht an die Scheibe.

„Das ist unsere Chance, Potter! Wenn wir schnell genug unten sind, kriegen wir raus, wer das da unten ist und was er will."

Sekunden später sprinteten Sirius und James die Treppen hinunter. Die Marmortreppe in die Eingangshalle schlitterten sie mehr hinunter, als dass sie die einzelnen Stufen nahmen. Atemlos schoben sie sich durch die große Flügeltür und spähten über das mondhelle Schlossgelände.

„Wo ist die Gestalt?", fragte James. „Siehst du jemanden?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber sie müsste irgendwo da gewesen sein", vermutete er. James breitete den Tarnumhang über ihnen aus und sie schlichen durch die Nacht.

* * *

><p>Die einsame Gestalt fanden sie in dieser Nacht nicht wieder – dafür machten sie Bekanntschaft mit der Peitschenden Weide.<p>

„Jetzt verstehe ich, was Dumbledore gemeint hat", murrte James und betastete seine Stirn, wo sich eine große Beule bildete, während sie ins Schloss zurückgingen. Sirius rieb sich die Rippen, wo er einen Schlag abbekommen hatte.

„Verdammter Baum!", fluchte er. „Warum sollte man sich eine Pflanze anschaffen, die zurückschlägt?"

James' Gesicht nahm plötzlich einen eigentümlichen Ausdruck an.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er. „_Warum_ sollte jemand eine Peitschende Weide pflanzen?"

„Du meinst, es ist kein Zufall, dass dieser Baum ausgerechnet dieses Schuljahr gepflanzt wurde?", fragte Sirius.

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber... Ich meine, eine Peitschende Weide ist zu nichts gut, außer Leute zu verprügeln. Wenn man sie nicht nur einfach so pflanzt, welchen Grund hat man dann?"

„Zu nichts gut, außer Leute zu verprügeln...", murmelte Sirius nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Was ist, wenn die Peitschende Weide etwas bewacht?"

„Oh, tolle Wache", spottete James. „Es kann ja _niemand_ an ihr vorbeikommen, auch nicht der, der die Peitschende Weide zur Bewachung gepflanzt hat!"

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein", musste James zugeben. „Hast du irgendwas in der Richtung gesehen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war zu dunkel. Der Verbotene Wald wirft seinen Schatten auf das ganze Gebiet um die Peitschende Weide herum. Wir müssten tagsüber noch einmal herkommen."

James nickte.

„Gleich morgen, wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist. Oh, verflucht, Mrs. Norris!"

Hastig warf James ihnen beiden den Tarnumhang über. Leise schlichen sie einen Korridor hinunter und eine Treppe hinauf.

„Wenn Filch hier her kommt, müssten wir ihn als erstes sehen", sagte James und ballte den Tarnumhang zusammen.

„Seit wann hast du den eigentlich schon, Potter?", fragte Sirius und deutete auf das silbriggraue Bündel.

„Hm, seit Anfang des Schuljahres schon", gab James zu, wie Sirius vermutet hatte.

„Und da hast du mir nachspioniert."

„Hab ich nicht!", verteidigte sich James. „Du bist mir nur ständig über den Weg gelaufen, während ich das Schloss erkundigt habe." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Übrigens könntest du mich ruhig James nennen. So heiße ich nämlich", setzte er plötzlich hinzu. Sirius war von dem abrupten Themenwechsel völlig überrumpelt.

„Wie...wie meinst du das?", fragte er, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„So, wie ich es gesagt habe", gab James mit einem scharfen Unterton zurück. „Wir nennen uns alle beim Vornamen, nur du nicht. Und Freunde nennen sich beim Vornamen. Es ist unhöflich, jemanden die ganze Zeit mit Nachnamen anzureden, weißt du?"

_Er ist ein Potter und du bist ein Black. Und zu gegebener Zeit wird er sich daran erinnern._

„Jetzt sind wir also Freunde, Potter."

„Ja!" James' Stimme klang jetzt eindeutig wütend. „Und jetzt versuch nicht, mir zu erzählen, wir wären dir alle völlig egal. Das glaube ich dir nämlich nicht."

Sirius weigerte sich zu antworten. Er hatte alle Gedanken an das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und den anderen Gryffindors immer weit von sich geschoben. _Derjenige, der sich dein Freund nennt, wird der erste sein, der dich um seiner eigenen Ziele willen verrät. Die Zuneigung zu einer anderen Person darf nie so weit gehen, dass du deine Ziele für sie aufgibst._

„Ich bin ein Black", gab er lahm zurück.

„Auf einmal? Ich dachte, du bist ein Gryffindor! Ich dachte, du bist _anders_! Ich dachte..."

James schien noch mehr sagen zu wollen, aber dann schwieg er doch.

_Ich dachte, du bist ein Gryffindor. Ich dachte, du bist anders._

„Siehst du das wirklich?", fragte Sirius und ärgerte sich, dass seine Stimme irgendwie dünn klang. „Siehst du das oder sagst du das nur so? Siehst du einen Freund und Gryffindor oder siehst du nur den rebellischen Erben der Blacks?"

„Ich sehe beides. Aber sich sehe vor allem einen Freund. Schau, Sirius, wenn ich in dir keinen Freund sehen würde, warum hätte ich dir dann den Tarnumhang zeigen sollen? Es ist ein uraltes Geheimnis, dass die Potters einen Tarnumhang besitzen. Wenn ich denken würde, du wärst wie die anderen Blacks, dann wärst du der letzte gewesen, dem ich den Umhang gezeigt hätte." Er machte eine Pause. „Außerdem habe ich nicht vergessen, was du im Verbotenen Wald getan hast."

Sirius schwieg. Dann sagte er plötzlich: „Als ich meine...Unterhaltung mit den Slytherins hatte, da hat eine Tür geklappert. Das warst du, nicht wahr?"

James nickte.

„Und du hast auch den Erstarrungsfluch aufgehoben."

Er hatte gedacht, es sei Schniefelus gewesen, weil er keinen Ärger wollte. Aber Snape hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass man ihn oder die anderen Slytherins mit ihm in Verbindung bringen könnte.

James nickte wieder.

„Freunde?", fragte er.

„Freunde."


	11. Der Wandspiegel Teil 1 von 2

Mal wieder vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews! :) Ich freu mich immer total. :)

Sandstaub: Ah, schön, dass du Sirius' Vater magst. Ich hab versucht, ihn etwas sympathischer zu machen. Bei Sirius' Mutter geht das ja nicht so wirklich (das wär dann ja nicht mehr Canon (vgl. fünftes Band, nettes Protrait^^)), obwohl ich mich bemühe, sie nicht nur auf ihre Rolle als unsympathische Furie zu reduzieren.

Mehr Streiche und Strafarbeiten... Okay, ich hoffe, es kommt noch was...^^ Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es nämlich immer am schwersten, mir Streiche auszudenken, die sie spielen könnten. (Meine Streiche in der Schule beschränkten sich darauf, den Lehrern eklige Sachen auf die Stühle zu legen, die anderen Kinder zu Regelverletzungen anzustiften, auf Sachen rumzuklettern, die nicht dazu da waren, zu schwänzen, vor den Klausuren Lösungsblätter an meine Klasse zu verteilen...oh, doch ein paar mehr Sachen als ich dachte...aber eben nix im großen Stil, was ich jetzt als Vorlage nehmen könnte.^^)

Ich les die Reviews meistens, sobald ich sehe, dass sie online sind. Und am meisten freue ich mich tatsächlich, wenn ich die Reviews zeitnahe lesen kann. In den ersten Tagen nach dem Updaten schau ich auch andauernd rein, ob schon Reviews da sind und wie viele Besucher schon da waren und so.^^

Melody in my Heart: *lol* Nee, ich schätze Hagrid hätte die liebe Walburga ganz schön zur Schnecke gemacht...allerdings wäre sie nicht so wehrlos wie Dudley gewesen. Ich schätze sie nämlich als fähige Hexe ein... ;)

Jep, jetzt haben sie den Tarnumhang. Mal sehen, was sie alles damit anstellen...^^

So, dann wünsch ich mal allen viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Wandspiegel (12)**

Remus tauchte am nächsten Tag zum Mittagessen wieder auf. Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

„Geht es deiner Großmutter schon wieder besser?", fragte er. Nachdem Remus gestern Abend so dringend zu ihr gemusst hatte, erschien es ihm seltsam, dass er jetzt schon wieder in Hogwarts war. _Wenn es so ernst gewesen wäre, dann wäre er doch sicher für ein paar Tage zu Hause geblieben._

„Ja. Glücklicherweise war es nicht so schlimm, wie alle anfangs dachten", antwortete Remus. „Deshalb bin ich wieder hier. Gibst du mir bitte die Kartoffeln, Sirius?"

„Du glaubst gar nicht, was Sirius und ich gestern Abend gesehen haben", sagte James. „Die Gestalt ist wieder über die Ländereien gelaufen! Und rate mal, aus welcher Richtung sie kam."

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Remus gleichgültig. „Gibst du mir die Soße, James?"

„Von der Peitschenden Weide. Die Gestalt kam genau aus der Richtung, wo die Peitschende Weide steht."

Es klirrte. Remus hatte seinen Becher mit Kürbissaft fallen gelassen.

„Von der Peitschenden Weide?", krächzte er. Sirius fand, dass er blass aussah.

„Ja genau", bestätigte James. „Sirius vermutet, dass die Peitschende Weide was bewachen könnte. Wär das nicht aufregend? Und die komische Gestalt..."

„Ist wahrscheinlich nur Hagrid, der abends noch mal im Verbotenen Wald war", beendete Remus den Satz. „Oder ihr habt sie euch eingebildet, weil ihr euch Fantasiegeschichten über die Peitschende Weide ausgedacht habt. Eindringlinge, Schätze, Geheimgänge – ich glaube, ihr habt etwas zu viel Fantasie."

Seine Stimme klang völlig nüchtern. Nichts erinnerte an sein plötzliches Erschrecken ein paar Sekunden zuvor.

„Die Geheimgänge sind nicht eingebildet", gab James beleidigt zurück. „Mein Dad hat sie gefunden. Aber er will mir nicht verraten wo."

„Du kannst ja mitkommen, Remus", schlug Sirius vor. „Wir gehen heute Nachmittag zur Peitschenden Weide und sehen sie uns genauer an und heute Nacht legen wir uns auf die Lauer. Dann kannst du ja sehen, ob es die Gestalt gibt oder nicht."

Und zu ihrer größten Überraschung antwortete Remus: „Einverstanden. Ich komme mit und sehe mir eure Hirngespinste an."

James verschluckte sich beinahe an seinen Bratkartoffeln.

„Du kommst mit?"

„Ja, warum nicht? Dachtest du, ich hab Angst im Dunkeln?", erkundigte sich Remus. James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist nur sonst nie freiwillig mitgekommen."

„Vielleicht habe ich meine Meinung geändert. Kommst du auch mit, Peter?"

„Wenn alle gehen, komme ich auch mit."

„Großartig. Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

Und Remus nahm sich einen großen Löffel Schokopudding, während Sirius und James irritierte Blicke austauschten.

* * *

><p>„Also, ich sehe nichts."<p>

„Ich schon. Da unten bei den Wurzeln. Das sieht doch aus wie ein Eingang."

„Du _vermutest_, dass es ein Eingang ist, Sirius. Es könnte auch einfach nur ein Erdloch sein oder der Bau von irgendeinem Tier. Oder es ist einfach nur Schatten."

„Es ist auf keinen Fall nur Schatten."

„Na schön. Was meinst du, James?"

„Hm, schwer zu sagen... Wir müssten näher ran."

„Du kannst ja die Peitschende Weide fragen, ob sie uns freundlicherweise vorbeilässt."

„Wir müssen einfach nur schnell genug sein und den Ästen ausweichen."

„Tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt."

Remus trat zurück.

„Ich probier's", meinte James. Er nahm Anlauf, sprang nach vorne, wich den ersten zwei Ästen aus – und wurde vom nächsten Hieb gnadenlos zurückgeschleudert.

„Jetzt ich", kündigte Sirius an. Wie James konnte er den ersten Ästen entgehen, aber der dritte oder vierte Angriff schleuderte auch ihn zurück.

„Ich probier's noch mal", sagte James. „Ich hab den Stamm beinahe berührt. Diesmal schaffe ich es."

Aber er schaffte es nicht und auch Sirius nicht, als er es noch einmal probierte.

„He, was macht ihr denn da?", rief eine Stimme und ein Schüler aus Gryffindor, den sie nur vom Sehen kannten, kam näher. Remus reagierte als erstes.

„Die beiden Idioten wetten, wer von ihnen es schafft, den Stamm der Peitschenden Weide zu berühren", erklärte er. „James glaubt, er liegt vorne."

„Was nicht stimmt, denn ich liege vorne", ergänzte Sirius.

„Hat es denn einer von euch schon geschafft?", fragte der Ankömmling. Seine Stimme klang neugierig. Die vier schüttelten den Kopf.

„Was dagegen, wenn ich es auch mal probiere?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln.

Der unbekannte Gryffindor war genauso erfolglos wie Sirius und James. Nach zwei Versuchen gab er auf und stellte sich vor.

„Ich bin Davey Gudgeon. Und ihr seid Sirius Black, James Potter, Lupin und Pettigrew und habt mehr Strafarbeiten als die meisten Siebtklässler, stimmt's?"

Sirius und James grinsten unverschämt. Peter schien verlegen, aber auch erfreut, dass der andere ihn erkannt hatte. Nur Remus blickte missmutig drein. Es gefiel ihm gar nicht, dass man ihn zu den neuen Unruhestiftern zählte.

Gudgeon warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh verdammt, ich muss los. Macht's gut!"

Er lief Richtung Schloss davon.

„Wir sollten auch zurückgehen", meinte Remus. „Wir haben schließlich noch Hausaufgaben zu machen.

Sirius und James stöhnten genervt auf, aber am Ende ließen sie sich von Remus überreden, zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. Immerhin versprach die Nacht ja sehr interessant zu werden.

* * *

><p>Als sie spät abends unter dem Tarnumhang über das Schulgelände schlichen, diskutierten sie immer noch im Flüsterton über die Peitschende Weide.<p>

„Ich sage dir, Sirius, da ist nichts."

„Und ich sage dir, Remus, da ist was", gab Sirius zurück. „Warum sonst sollte man eine Peitschende Weide pflanzen?"

„Was bringt es, eine Peitschende Weide zu pflanzen, um einen Eingang zu überwachen, wenn absolut niemand vorbeikommt? Dann könnte man den Eingang doch auch gleich verschließen", widersprach Remus.

„Das habe ich auch gesagt", warf James ein.

„Aber die Frage bleibt doch trotzdem", beharrte Sirius. „Warum sollte man eine Peitschende Weide pflanzen? Es muss einen Grund geben."

„Frag doch Prof. Sprout das nächste Mal in Kräuterkunde", schlug Remus vor. „Vielleicht hat sie ja dafür gesorgt, dass die Peitschende Weide gepflanzt wird. Ich habe gelesen, dass so eine Peitschende Weide sehr wertvoll ist."

„Warum wertvoll?", fragte Peter. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Still jetzt!", zischte James. „Wir sind gleich da."

In der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide, aber außerhalb der Reichweite ihrer Äste, suchten sich die vier einen geeigneten Platz und warteten. Und warteten. Stunde um Stunde verstrich und nichts geschah. Nur Hagrid kam irgendwann betrunken und ein Liedchen trällernd den Weg entlang und ging zu seiner Hütte. Danach geschah nichts mehr.

Eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht verkündete Remus, er habe die Nase voll, er hoffe, sie sähen jetzt ein, dass sie sich etwas eingebildet oder einfach nur Hagrid gesehen hätten, und er wolle jetzt jedenfalls schlafen gehen. James, Sirius und Peter widersprachen nicht. Sie waren ebenfalls müde und außerdem froren sie erbärmlich.

Aber Sirius war noch lange nicht bereit aufzugeben. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Remus etwas vor ihnen verbarg. Er schien etwas _zu_ erpicht darauf, sie von ihren Nachforschungen abzuhalten, und etwas _zu_ sicher gewesen zu sein, dass heute Nacht nichts passieren würde.

Als Sirius James später darauf ansprach, war er der gleichen Meinung. Aber wenn Remus offensichtlich etwas vor ihnen geheim halten wollte, sollten sie dann weiter nachforschen? Sirius und James entschieden sich dafür – ihre Neugier überwog einfach. Peter war ausnahmsweise mal nicht James' Meinung. Jeder habe das Recht auf Geheimnisse, meinte er, und als Remus' Freund sollten sie das akzeptieren. Sirius und James ließen sich davon nicht beeindrucken und statteten Hagrid einen Besuch ab.

„Nanu, was wollt ihr denn, Jungs? Na, kommt rein."

Er machte ihnen Tee, den sie aus Tassen so groß wie Eimer tranken, und stellte Kekse auf den Tisch, an denen man sich die Zähne ausbeißen konnte.

„Na, dann erzählt mal, Jungs."

„Wir wollten bloß fragen", begann James, „ob du vielleicht öfter in Hogsmeade bist."

„Da bin ich schon öfter, manchmal in den Drei Besen, aber meistens im Eberkopf... Warum wollt ihr das wissen?"

„Warst du auch..." Sirius überlegte kurz, wann sie die Gestalt immer gesehen hatte. „Warst du auch vorgestern, am Vollmond vor Weihnachten und am Vollmond nach Halloween in Hogsmeade?"

„Weiß ich nich mehr genau... Also vorgestern nich, aber gestern, 's gab neuen Feuerwhiskey im Eberkopf. Nee, nach Halloween auch nich, da hab ich die Fledermäuse zurück in den Verbotenen Wald gebracht. Vor Weihnachten kann sein, Madam Rosmerta schenkt den besten heißen Honigmet aus..." Er verstummte plötzlich. „Aber warum wollt ihr das wissen, Jungs? Steckt ihr etwa eure Nasen in Sachen rein, die euch nichts angehn?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", beteuerte James nicht sehr glaubwürdig. „Wir dachten nur..."

„Du könntest uns vielleicht was von Zonkos mitbringen", setzte Sirius den Satz vor. „Filch hat mir mein fangzähniges Frisbee abgenommen..."

„Und unsere Stinkbomben sind auch alle..."

„Und unsere Schluckaufdropps..,"

„Wir brauchen jedenfalls neue Vorräte", erklärte James. „Und weil wir noch nicht in der dritten Klasse sind und noch nicht nach Hogsmeade dürfen, da dachten wir...naja..."

„Fragen wir eben jemanden, dem wir vertrauen können und der öfter mal nach Hogsmeade kommt", ergänzte Sirius.

„Jungs, das is ja nett von euch, dass ihr mir vertraut, aber das kann ich nich machen, wisst ihr. Is gegen die Schulregeln. Und ihr solltet nachts nich rumschleichen, kann gefährlich sein, vor allem wenn der Mond scheint..."

„Wegen dem Eindringling?", fragte James atemlos.

„Eindringling?", wiederholte Hagrid verwirrt. „Was für'n Eindringling? Hört mal, nur weil gerade ein paar unschöne Dinge im Land vor sich gehen, heißt das noch lange nich, dass Hogwarts bedroht ist. Gibt keinen sichereren Ort..."

„Was für unschöne Dinge?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Habt ihr's nich gehört? Stand doch im Tagespropheten. So'n Zauberer, nennt sich Lord Voldemort, sammelt Anhänger um sich. Schüchtern alle anderen ein, hetzen gegen Mugglestämmige und so. Müssen in Hogwarts eben 'n bisschen die Augen offen halten..."

Sirius und James starrten Hagrid mit großen Augen an. Sie hatten keine Ahnung gehabt.

* * *

><p>James, Sirius, Remus und Peter saßen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. James schrieb einen Brief an seinen Vater – denn wer konnte besser wissen, was Seltsames im Land vorging, wenn nicht der oberste Leiter des Aurorenbüros – und Remus und Peter machten Hausaufgaben. Sirius hätte sich auch seinen Zauberkunsthausaufgaben widmen sollen, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich um ganz andere Dinge.<p>

_Ein Zauberer, nennt sich Lord Voldemort, sammelt Anhänger um sich. Schüchtern alle anderen ein, hetzen gegen Mugglestämmmige..._ Das hörte sich ganz nach den Ansichten seiner Familie an. Trotzdem hoffte er inständig, dass keiner seiner Familienmitglieder sich dieser Bewegung angeschlossen hatte. _Er ist ein Potter und du bist ein Black. Und zu gegebener Zeit wird er sich daran erinnern._

Hatte er den Namen Voldemort schon einmal gehört? Er war sich nicht sicher. Er hatte meistens nicht zugehört, wenn seine Eltern über Reinblutpolitik diskutiert hatten.

„In der Hütte bei Hogsmeade soll's schon wieder gespukt haben", drang eine Stimme an Sirius' Ohr. Dankbar ließ er sich von Grübeleien ablenken und lauschte dem Gespräch zwischen ein paar älteren Gryffindors.

„Ja, die Dorfbewohner nennen die Hütte jetzt schon die Heulende Hütte. Und es sollen schon Besucher aus ganz England gekommen sein, um sie sich anzusehen."

„Jorkins ist um die Dorfbewohner rumgeschlichen und hat sich 'n bisschen in den Pubs umgehört: Vor ein paar Tagen soll es mal wieder besonders schlimm gewesen sein. Die Geister haben geheult und Möbel durch die Gegend geworfen."

„Hat das jemand gesehen? Ich denke, man kann nicht rein."

„Nee, aber gehört. Ist wohl ziemlich laut. Und gruselig."

Der Sprecher schauderte.

„Und es ist wirklich erst seit letztem Sommer so schlimm?", fragte jemand anders nach.

„Naja, manche sagen, die Hütte war ihnen noch nie ganz geheuer. Aber so schlimm wie jetzt war's wohl noch nie. Selbst im Tagespropheten schreiben sie was. Hier: Heulende Hütte versetzt Dorfbewohner in Angst und Schrecken. Besonders bösartige Geister scheinen sich in einer verfallenen Hütte am Rande des beliebten Dorfs Hogsmeade in der Nähe von Hogwarts eingenistet zu haben..."

„Kann ich den mal haben?", fragte Sirius.

„Den Tagespropheten? Die Ausgabe ist aber schon älter. Ich hab sie nur wegen dem Artikel über die Heulende Hütte aufgehoben", gab der Gryffindor zu bedenken.

„Egal."

Der ältere zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte Sirius die Zeitung, wobei er den Artikel über die Heulende Hütte für sich behielt.

_Neue Gerüchte über dunkle Zauberer_

_Seit vor einiger Zeit das erste Mal der Name Lord Voldemort fiel, reißen die Gerüchte um diesen scheinbar so begabten wie bösartigen Zauberer nicht mehr ab. Angeblich sammelt er Anhänger um sich, die sich „Todesser" nennen und in seinem Namen Angst und Schrecken verbreiten._

_Vor allem mugglestämmige Zauberer berichten über Drohungen, wenn sie ihre Kinder nicht aus der Schule nähmen oder Gegenden, in denen viele Zauberer wohnen, nicht verlassen würden. Während einiger nationaler Quidditch-Spiele wurden Angriffe auf Muggle berichtet._

„_Sie trugen lange schwarze Umhänge, spitze schwarze Hüte und Masken – die Todesser, nicht die Muggle, meine ich", berichtet eine verängstigte Augenzeugin. „Sie, also die Muggle, wollten wohl im Wald spazieren gehen, da tauchten plötzlich diese Schwarzmaskierten auf und feuerten Flüche auf sie ab, obwohl auch Kinder dabei waren. Die Muggle schrieen und mein Mann schwört, dass auch unverzeihliche Flüche angewandt wurden..."_

_Schon seit längerem ist bekannt, dass sich gewisse Kreise, zu denen auch sehr alte und mächtige Zaubererfamilien gehören, dafür aussprechen, in der magischen Gesellschaft mehr Wert auf die Reinheit des Blutes zu legen. Abraxas Malfoy, Oberhaupt der Malfoy-Familie und wichtiges Mitglied im Zaubergamot, äußert sich dazu: „Nun, wissen Sie, die Leute sind wütend. Die alten Zaubererfamilien haben diese Gesellschaft aufgebaut. Alle reinblütigen Kinder werden erzogen, in dieser Gesellschaft eine angemessene Position einzunehmen, sie zu führen und zu erhalten. Aber was ist mit den Kindern, die erst mit ihrem Eintritt in die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei von ihren Fähigkeiten erfahren? Ihnen wurden diese grundlegenden Werte nie vermittelt, sie haben keine Moral und kennen weder Gesetze noch Regeln. Ihre Rücksichtslosigkeit droht, unsere Gesellschaft zu zerstören. Wollen wir der Gesellschaft wirklich verbieten, sich vor dieser Bedrohung zu schützen?"_

_Im Moment scheinen sich zwei Fronten herauszukristallisieren: die eine um den geheimnisvollen Lord Voldemort und die alten, traditionell eingestellten, reinblütigen Familien, die andere um Albus Dumbledore, Leiter der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und dem mugglefreundlich gesinnten Teil der Zauberergesellschaft._

_Auf die Frage, wie er sich in dieser heiklen politischen Lage zu positionieren gedenke, antwortete der Zaubereiminister: „Die alten Zaubererfamilien gehören schon lange zu unserer Gesellschaft und die mugglestämmigen Zauberer tun es auch – es wird immer ein paar Verrückte geben, die sich daran stören, und andere, die diese Verrückten zu einer Bedrohung aufblasen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir in ein paar Monaten schon nichts mehr von diesen so genannten Todessern hören."_

_Ob dies die endgültige Antwort auf die momentane gesellschaftliche Lage und Lord Voldemort ist, bleibt abzuwarten._

_Mr. Potter, der Leiter des Aurorenbüros, der schon mehrfach vor einer Ausbreitung der dunklen Künste warnte, war leider nicht zu sprechen._

Sirius las den Artikel zweimal. _Schon seit längerem ist bekannt, dass sich gewisse Kreise, zu denen auch sehr alte und mächtige Zaubererfamilien gehören, dafür aussprechen, in der magischen Gesellschaft mehr Wert auf die Reinheit des Blutes zu legen._ Zu diesen Kreisen gehörten auch die Blacks. Man konnte sogar sagen, dass die Blacks als älteste und reinblütigste Familie Großbritanniens diese Kreise anführte.

Sirius las noch einmal den Absatz, in dem die Augenzeugin von dem Angriff auf die Muggle berichtete. Konnte sich die Frau getäuscht haben? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie sein Vater oder ein anderes Familienoberhaupt Jagd auf Muggle machte. Die Bilder passten einfach nicht zusammen. Andererseits waren die Angreifer maskiert gewesen. _Niemand kann ihnen etwas nachweisen, ihr Ruf bleibt unbeschädigt, so lange die offene Mitgliedschaft noch keine Vorteile bietet..._

Sirius suchte das Datum, an dem der _Tagesprophet_ herausgegeben worden war. Die Zeitung war auf den November 1971 datiert. Inzwischen hatten sie Februar 1972. Was konnte in diesen drei Monaten noch geschehen sein? Und warum hatte er zu Hause nichts von alldem bemerkt?

Er stieß James an und reichte ihm den Artikel. James' Augen wurden groß, als er von den Angriffen las.

„Mein Dad hat mir davon keinen Ton gesagt!", empörte er sich. „Er hätte mir doch schreiben können! Vielleicht kennen wir ja jemanden, der bedroht wurde!" Er las weiter. „Und dem Zaubereiminister ist alles egal", entrüstete er sich. Seine Augen überflogen noch einmal den letzten Absatz.

„Ich frag mich, was Dad da gerade gemacht hat", murmelte er. Es klang etwas besorgt.

„Frag ihn doch", schlug Sirius vor. „Du schreibst ihm doch gerade."

James nickte und und tauchte seine Feder in ein Tintenfass. Sirius schob den Artikel zu Remus und Peter hinüber.


	12. Der Wandspiegel Teil 2 von 2

Hi! Vielen Dank für die Reviews! :)

Melody in my Heart: Stimmt, sie werden erst in ihrem fünften Jahr Animagi - aber der Prozess an sich zieht sich zwei Jahre hin...wenn ich mich recht erinnere.^^

Freut mich, dass dir meine Rumtreiber gefallen. Ich befürchte immer, dass ich sie zu konturlos darstelle (vor allem Peter) oder sie der Harry-Potter-Generation zu ähnlich mache (vor allem Remus).

Stimmt, es ist gut möglich, dass in Rowlings Vorstellung Voldemort schon früher geherrscht hat. Immerhin heißt es 1981, dass es zehn Jahre lang wenig zu feiern gab. Ich habe länger darüber nachgedacht und über Jahreszahlen gebrütet und habe mich schließlich dafür entschieden, ihn jetzt allmählich an Macht gewinnen zu lassen. Mal sehen', ob's klappt, ich hab gemerkt, dass es oft gar nicht so leicht ist, viele parallele Handlungstränge eineinander zu integrieren.

Genau genommen schreibe ich übrigens nicht weiter, sondern update nur und zwar jeden Samstag. ;) Das erste und das zweite Schuljahr befinden sich schon komplett fertig auf meinem PC, das dritte ist in Arbeit. Das Schreiben an sich dauert bei mir pro Kapitel sehr viel länger als nur eine Woche. ;)

Vivian Grey: Freut mich wirklich sehr, dass dir meine FF und mein Schreibstil gefallen. :) Und Sirius natürlich.^^ Und selbst wenn du nicht immer ein Review hinterlässt, freue ich mich, dich unter den Leser zu wissen...überhaupt freue ich mich über jeden Leser, so nebenbei bemerkt. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Wandspiegel (22)**

Die Antwort auf James' Brief kam einige Tage später.

_Hallo, James,_

_ich kann verstehen, dass du dich zurückgesetzt fühlst, aber ich habe dir bewusst nichts von den Angriffen erzählt und ich werde es auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Du und die anderen Schüler, ihr seid in Hogwarts absolut sicher, vor allem mit Dumbledore als Schulleiter. Es ist nicht nötig, dass ihr euch jetzt schon mit den Kämpfen und Bedrohungen außerhalb Hogwarts auseinandersetzt. Glaub mir, damit wirst du noch früh genug zu tun haben. Aber das weißt du ja schon._

_Nur so viel, damit du die Lage einschätzen kannst: (Ich nehme an, einer von euch hat inzwischen den Tagespropheten abonniert?) Im Gegensatz zum Zaubereiminister bin ich nicht der Meinung, dass da nur ein paar verrückte Idioten herumlaufen. Unter den Masken verbergen sich fähige Zauberer, die ganz genau wissen, was sie da tun. Die Gerüchte um diesen selbst ernannten Lord Voldemort werden immer düsterer Natur. Manche trauen sich inzwischen nicht mehr seinen Namen auszusprechen, sie sprechen nur noch von Du-weißt-schon-wem._

_Genieß deine Zeit in Hogwarts, James. Ich hoffe, du kommst in den Osterferien nach Hause, ich habe extra einige Tage freigenommen._

_Bis bald, mein Sohn._

_Dad_

„Großartig." James verzog säuerlich den Mund. „Genauso gut hätte er auch nichts schreiben können. Er behandelt mich wie ein kleines Kind."

„Immerhin hat er dir nicht verschwiegen, dass dieser Voldemort in der Tat eine Bedrohung sein könnte", stellte Remus fest. „Und ich habe tatsächlich den Tagespropheten abonniert. Ab jetzt sind wir also auf dem Laufenden."

„Und steht was Neues im Tagespropheten?", fragte Sirius. Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„In dieser Ausgabe nicht. Dein Vater hat nicht Unrecht", wandte er sich an James. „Hier in Hogwarts können wir nichts machen."

„Doch." James schien plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein. „Diese ganzen Reinblüter-Fanatiker sind in Slytherin. Das nächste Quidditch-Spiel ist Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Und für den Fall, dass das Gryffindor-Team die Slytherins nicht genug fertig macht, sollten wir schon mal vorab mit ein paar Streichen nachhelfen." Er grinste. „Es ist höchste Zeit, dass die Slytherins mal wieder von ihrem hohen Hippogreifen runtergeholt werden."

* * *

><p>Diesmal war es kein großartiger Streich, den sie spielten, der die halbe Schule auf den Kopf stellte und die Große Halle ins Chaos stürzte. Nein, es waren viele kleine, die nur ein Ziel hatten: die Slytherins zur Weißglut zu treiben.<p>

Wann immer ein Slytherin in die Große Halle kam, stolperte er über seine eigenen Füße. Wann immer ein Slytherin in die Bibliothek gehen wollte, riss seine Tasche und alle seine Habseligkeiten verteilten sich auf dem Fußboden. Wann immer Slytherin und Gryffindor zusammen Zaubertränke hatten, explodierte mindestens ein Kessel bei den Slytherins.

Meist waren es Sirius und James, die unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt die Slytherins verhexten. Bald wusste ganz Hogwarts, wer hinter diesen Streichen steckte, aber bis auf ein paar Filibuster-Feuerwerkskörpern in den Kesseln der Slytherins, konnte man ihnen nichts nachweisen.

Die Stimmung zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin war nie besonders gut gewesen, aber jetzt brodelte es. Die Slytherins gingen nur noch in den Gruppen durch die Gänge und verhexten jeden Gryffindor, der ihnen über den Weg lief. Ironischerweise erwischten sie am seltensten James und Sirius, die im Falle des Falles einfach unter den Tarnumhang schlüpften. Jedoch nicht immer. Einmal lieferten sie sich ein Duell mit Avery und Rosier und verhexten danach Snape, bis ihm Tentakel aus dem Gesicht sprossen. Früher hatte sich Sirius von allen Reinblutsprösslingen noch am ehesten mit Rosier verstanden, jetzt sorgte er dafür, dass dieser in den Krankenflügel kam. Prof. McGonagall, die ohnehin schon gereizt genug war, ließ ihn dafür zwei Wochen lang Sätze schreiben. Aber Sirius war es egal. _Ich bin anders._

Als das Quidditch-Spiel endlich kam, hatte die Feindseligkeit zwischen den beiden Häusern ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Ein Slytherin-Jäger war verletzt und der jüngere der Prewitt-Brüder konnte nicht als Treiber antreten; Prof. McGonagall hatte ihm eine Strafarbeit verpasst, nachdem er in der Großen Halle scheinbar aus heiterem Himmel angefangen hatte, Lucius Malfoy zu verhexen. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter wussten es besser: Es hatte wieder Drohungen gegeben, diesmal nicht nur gegen mugglestämmige Hexen und Zauberer, sondern auch gegen reinblütige Familien, die wie die Potters als Blutsverräter gebrandmarkt waren.

Das Quidditch-Spiel fand unter den denkbar schlechtesten Bedingungen statt. Es regnete in Strömen und der Wind blies so stark, dass die Spieler aus ihren Flugbahnen geweht wurden. Die Zuschauertribünen waren streng in zwei Blöcke geteilt: rotgold und silbergrün. Auch die anderen Häuser hatten sich der alten Rivalität nicht entziehen können.

Es wurde eine schmutzige Partie. Die Slytherins foulten und die Gryffindors, angeheizt von der aufgeladenen Stimmung, foulten ebenso übel zurück, mochte Marlene McKinnon auch noch so sehr schreien und schimpfen. Am Ende gewann Slytherin überlegen. James war so wütend, dass er Wilkes, der als Jäger spielte, einen Fluch anhängte, als dieser gerade landete. Unglücklicherweise beobachtete ihn dabei Prof. McGonagall und zog Gryffindor 20 Punkte ab. Sirius sah sich ganz anderen Ärgernissen ausgesetzt. Als er am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle kam, wurde er von einem johlenden Slytherin-Tisch empfangen, der sich brennend dafür interessierte, wie es ihm gefiele, auf der Seite der Verlierer zu stehen.

„Na, fühlst du dich immer noch wohl bei deinen Schlammblutfreunden?"

„Gib's zu, Black, auf der _richtigen_ Seite wäre das nicht passiert!"

Die älteren Slytherins hielten sich zurück, aber Sirius fühlte insbesonderes Lucius' und Narzissas Blick auf sich ruhen. _Denk daran, dass du ein Black bist. Der Rückweg wird für dich immer offen sein._

Als Antwort darauf explodierten in den folgenden Tagen immer wieder Stinkbomben in den Kerkern und über dem Slytherin-Haustisch wehte ein Banner mit der Aufschrift: Slytherin stinkt. Zugegeben, dass war wenig subtil (Remus hatte sich rundweg geweigert, sich zu beteiligen, mit der Begründung, auf dieses Niveau lasse _er_ sich jedenfalls nicht herab), aber es erzielte eine gewisse Wirkung. Die anderen Häuser lachten über die Slytherins oder verdrehten die Augen über den bescheuerten Streich dieser kindischen Erstklässler. Die älteren Slytherins, die wussten, dass ihnen der Haus- und der Quidditch-Pokal so gut wie sicher waren, sofern ihnen nicht Punkte für Duelle mit den Gryffindors abgezogen wurden, hielten die jüngeren zurück, sodass man man sich einige Zeit später wieder einigermaßen gefahrlos durch die Gänge bewegen konnte. Sirius und James reagierten darauf, indem sie die Stinkbombenattacken auf die Slytherin-Kerker unterließen – das mochte jedoch nicht nur mit besserem Wissen, sondern auch oder gerade mit der Tatsache zusammenhängen, dass ihr Vorrat aufgebraucht war.

Aber es gab noch etwas anderes, das Sirius und James von den Slytherins ablenkte, und zwar die geheimnisvolle Gestalt. Sirius brannte darauf, das Rätsel zu lösen und schlug vor, sich die nächsten Nächte mit dem Tarnumhang auf die Lauer zu legen, doch Remus war strikt dagegen.

„Es ist gefährlich, nachts draußen rumzuschleichen. Hast du etwa schon die Angriffe vergessen?"

„Aber wir sind hier in Hogwarts", gab Sirius genervt zurück. „Du hast selber gesagt, dass hier nichts passiert."

„Draußen ist es kalt."

„Wir können uns warm anziehen."

„Und es bleibt trotzdem gefährlich. Wer weiß, was nachts alles aus dem Verbotenen Wald kommt!"

„Unter dem Tarnumhang sieht uns niemand."

„Was schlägst du denn vor?", fragte James an Remus gewandt.

„Wir könnten weiter nach Geheimgängen suchen", schlug der Junge mit den sandfarbenen Haaren wie aus der Pistole geschossen hervor, als hätte er nur auf James' Frage gewartet.

„Wir?", echote Sirius. „Du wolltest doch nichts damit zu tun haben!"

„Aber vielleicht will ich es jetzt", gab Remus störrisch zurück. „Und ihr könnt Hilfe gebrauchen. Oder habt ihr bisher einen weiteren Geheimgang gefunden?"

Sirus, James und Peter mussten zugeben, dass sie das nicht getan hatten.

„Dann könntet ihr ein paar Tipps von mir gebrauchen?"

„Kommt drauf an, ob du welche hast", gab Sirius kühl zurück. Als Antwort holte Remus ein dickes Buch, das bestimmt mehrere Tausend Seiten hatte, aus der Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch. Peter nieste, als eine Staubwolke aufstieg.

„Geschichte Hogwarts'", las James laut. „Willst du uns einschläfern, Remus? Mir reicht schon Geschichte der Zauberei."

Remus warf James einen mitleidigen Blick zu und schlug das schwere Buch auf, in dem er mehrere Seiten markiert hatte.

„Da wird eine Andeutung auf einen Geheimgang gemacht, das könnte ebenfalls eine Andeutung sein und dieses Rätsel deutet auch auf einen geheimen Eingang hin. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir fangen im vierten Stock an. Haltet nach einem...", er runzelte die Stirn, „...Legeips Ausschau."

„Nach einem Legeips?", wiederholte James. „Was soll das denn sein?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich schlage vor, du liest es nach", gab Remus mit einem verärgerten Unterton zurück.

„Oh ja, du bist uns eine große Hilfe, Remus", bemerkte Sirius sarkastisch. „Der Geheimgang ist schon so gut wie gefunden."

„Besser als planlos im siebten Stock die Wände abzuklopfen und sich von Mrs. Norris erwischen zu lassen."

Ärgerlich starrten sich die beiden an.

„Hey, jetzt kommt mal runter, ihr zwei", mischte sich James ein. „Wenn wir die Geheimgänge finden wollen, müssen wir zusammenarbeiten. Remus, wie wär's, wenn du nachliest, was ein Legeips ist, und Sirius, Peter und ich nehmen in der Zeit den vierten Stock unter die Lupe. Vielleicht finden wir ja was."

„Meinetwegen", stimmte Remus etwas widerwillig zu.

„Sirius?"

„Wenn ich nicht mit Remus in verstaubten Büchern wühlen muss..."

„Musst du nicht. Also los!"

* * *

><p>Remus fand nicht heraus, was ein Legeips war. Es war, als würde das, was auch immer dieses Wort bezeichnete, überhaupt nicht existieren. In der <em>Geschichte Hogwarts<em> wurde es kein zweite Mal erwähnt. Und auch _Historische Stätten der Zauberei_, _Tausend knifflige Zauberrätsel_ und das _Große Selbsthilfebuch für Zauberer_ verloren kein Wort über einen Legeips.

„Hast du was Neues gefunden oder können wir endlich weiter planlos die Wände abklopfen?", spöttelte Sirius nicht zum ersten Mal in der letzten Zeit.

„Es ist ein Rätsel", erklärte Remus, „wir müssen es nur lösen. Und es würde schneller gehen, wenn du nicht nur deinen Mund, sondern auch mal deinen Kopf benutzen würdest."

„Ich könnte auch etwas _ganz_ anderes machen", gab Sirius zurück. „Die Geheimgänge können warten, mit dem Tarnumhang werden wir eh nicht erwischt. Wir könnten auch erst mal ein anderes Rätsel lösen, eins, das aussichtsreicher ist. Zum Beispiel, wer diese Gestalt ist und was sie hier will."

Bei diesen letzten Worten beobachtete er Remus genau. Er war sich immer noch sicher, dass er irgendetwas vor ihnen verbarg, was mit der Gestalt zusammenhing. Aber Remus blieb völlig gelassen.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst – bitte. Aber wir andern drei kümmern uns erst mal um die Geheimgänge. Peter, du machst doch immer die Rätselseite im Tagespropheten. Hast du nicht eine Idee?"

Sirius lachte hämisch.

„Wenn du schon Peter um Hilfe fragst, musst du ja sehr verzweifelt sein."

Peter wurde knallrot.

„Es...es könnte schon ein Rätsel sein", stotterte er.

„Schön und weiter?"

„Wir müssen nur rauskriegen, was ein Legeips ist..."

Erneut fing Sirius an zu lachen.

„Tatsächlich! So weit waren wir vorher auch schon."

Peter wurde noch röter und sagte nichts mehr. Remus warf Sirius einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Mehr als Peter hast _du_ auch noch nicht beigetragen", bemerkte er scharf. „Also mach es erst mal besser, bevor du dich über andere lustig machst."

„Ich mache es besser", gab Sirius kühl zurück. „James und ich suchen jetzt noch mal den vierten Stock ab."

„Genau", stimmte der andere zu. „Ihr könnt ja noch etwas rumrätseln..."

Es klang nicht so, als sei er von ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt.

„Viel Spaß..."

Sirius und James warfen sich den Tarnumhang über und waren verschwunden.

* * *

><p>Sie fanden den Eingang genauso wenig wie Remus und Peter, aber dafür bekamen James und Sirius eine Menge andere Dinge heraus. Sie entdeckten mehrere nützliche Abkürzungen und beobachteten, dass Prof. Garth abends vor dem Schlafengehen immer noch einmal einen Kontrollgang durch die ganze Schule machte und Hagrid dabei gelegentlich einen Besuch abstatte und dass Prof. Sinistra, eine junge Lehrerin, bei der sie Astronomie hatten, auch ihre Freizeit auf dem höchsten Turm unter dem Sternenhimmel verbrachte.<p>

Wenn sie von ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen zurückkamen, schliefen Peter und Remus meistens schon. James legte sich ebenfalls schlafen, aber Sirius ging jedes Mal noch einmal zum Fenster und suchte das Gelände nach der einsamen Gestalt ab. Er sah sie nie. Erst war es zu dunkel, das Licht der Sterne reichte einfach nicht aus, um über die weiten Ländereien zu sehen. Später, als der Mond langsam wieder zunahm, sah er genug, aber die Gestalt tauchte trotzdem nicht mehr auf.

Es war der 27. März, James' Geburtstag, als Peter in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt kam und begeistert verkündete, er habe den Spiegel gefunden. Die Reaktion, die darauf folgte, war vermutlich nicht ganz die, die er erwartet hatte.

„Den _Spiegel_?", echote Sirius ungläubig. „Hast du dir den Kopf angeschlagen? Was sollen wir denn mit einem _Spiegel_?"

„Danke, Peter, ich weiß, dass ich gut aussehe. Du hättest mir nicht extra einen Spiegel suchen müssen", spöttelte James gut gelaunt. Der Geburtstag und seine Geschenke hatten ihn in eine gehobene Stimmung versetzt.

Remus war der erste, der begriff.

„Der Spiegel, natürlich!", rief er. „Peter, du bist ein Genie!"

Sirius warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Hast du dir auch den Kopf gestoßen?"

„Legeips! Das Wort bedeutet Spiegel, nur rückwärts geschrieben! Der Geheimgang befindet sich im vierten Stock hinter dem großen Wandspiegel!", erklärte Remus aufgeregt. „Wie bist du da drauf gekommen, Peter?"

Der pummelige Junge stotterte eine Antwort, aber ihm hörte ohnehin niemand mehr zu. James war nach oben gestürmt, um den Tarnumhang zu holen, und Sirius hatte sich schon auf den Weg zum vierten Stock gemacht; Remus und Peter liefen ihm atemlos hinterher.

Sie trafen sich in einem Abstellraum im vierten Stock, wo sie zusammen unter den Tarnumhang schlüpften. Vor den Blicken ihrer Mitschüler und Lehrer verborgen, schlichen sie zum Spiegel. Peter beobachtete den Gang, während James, Sirius und Remus nach dem Öffnungsmechanismus suchten, der sich als ziemlich simpel herausstellte. Und als der Korridor gerade leer war, schlüpften die vier in den Gang hinter dem Spiegel.

Spätestens ab diesem Augenblick waren alle Streitereien und jeder Spott der letzten Wochen vergessen. Die vier brannten darauf, den Geheimgang zu erkunden. Selbst Remus, sonst eher ruhig und vernünftig, hatte keinerlei Bedenken. Die leuchtenden Zauberstäbe hoch erhoben, stiegen sie eine steinerne Treppe hinunter.

* * *

><p>Sie mussten lange gehen.<p>

„Wir können längst nicht mehr im Schloss sein", flüsterte Remus irgendwann, aber niemand von ihnen machte Anstalten umzukehren. Entschlossen folgten sie dem Gang Biegung um Biegung. Sie hatten noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, in welche Richtung der Tunnel sie führte, aber sie gingen weiter. Irgendwann schien der Boden anzusteigen und Sirius hatte den Eindruck, dass das Licht um sie herum heller wurde. Er meinte sogar, einen leichten Luftzug zu spüren.

„Gleich sind wir da", hörte er James neben sich aufgeregt flüstern.

„Vielleicht sollten wir wieder den Tarnumhang nehmen", schlug Remus vor. „Wer weiß, wo wir rauskommen."

Die anderen stimmten ihm zu und unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, krochen sie durch einen Spalt in eine kleine Höhle. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie erkannten, dass dies tatsächlich das Ende des Geheimgangs war, denn draußen war es inzwischen schon ziemlich dämmrig geworden.

„Wo sind wir hier?", fragte James erstaunt und ging zum Ausgang der Höhle. Die anderen folgten ihm. Von einem Felsspalt aus sahen sie einen felsigen Abhang hinab, der in wildes Grasland überging. Etwas weiter entfernt schlängelte sich eine schmale Straße und man konnte mehrere Lichter erkennen.

Im ersten Augenblick dachte Sirius, die Lichter vor ihnen gehörten zu Hogwarts; aber das war seltsam, denn dafür sie waren viel weiter gelaufen. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Das ist Hogsmeade!", rief er aufgeregt. „Wir haben einen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade gefunden!"

James und er sahen sich an und sie wussten beide sofort, dass sie das Gleiche dachten. Hier in Hogsmeade gab es den _Honigtopf_, es gab _Zonkos_ und die Heulende Hütte. Die Stinkbomben würden ihnen nie wieder ausgehen und sie würden die älteren Schüler nie wieder um ihre Süßigkeiten beneiden. Und sie konnten herkommen, wann immer sie es wollten.


	13. Die einsame Gestalt

Tach, Leute! :) Wie immer vielen Dank für die Reviews. Ich freue mich wirklich über jedes Einzelne. :)

Sandstaub: Interessante Interpretation. Aber warum nicht? Ich finde, das klingt gar nicht übel. Ich habe den neuen Harry Potter allerdings noch nicht gesehen, aber die auf die Szene werd ich dann besonders achten. ;)

Hehe, ich seh schon, ich muss die Geschichte wohl wirklich mal lesen. Im Moment habe ich wenig Zeit, aber vielleicht in ein paar Wochen. Und ja, ich kann sehen wie viele Leute welche Kapitel gelesen haben. Aber so genau guck ich da meistens nicht hin, ich freu mich, wenn überhaupt irgendjemand irgendwas von der FF liest. ;)

Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. :) Es stimmt, ich habe mich stellenweise etwas kurz gefasst, sodass es eher wie eine Nacherzählung, denn wie eine Geschichte klingt. Ich wollte ein bisschen voran kommen, schätze ich... ;)

Melody in my Heart: Jep, das haben sie.^^ Freut mich, dass dir meine Darstellung von Peter gefällt. :)

TheMissMarauder: Schön, dass dir die Geschichte und alles gefällt. Ich schätze mal, "deine Version" ist auch eigentlich auch das, was sich Rowling vorgestellt hat. Da freut es mich natürlich umso mehr, dass dir auch "meine Version" gefällt. ;)

Soooo, heute gibt's zwei Kapitel, weil beide nicht besonders lang sind. Also nicht wundern. Und damit viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Die einsame Gestalt<strong>

Zwei Tage später feierten sie James' Geburtstag nach. Sie stapelten einfach alle ihre Süßigkeiten aus dem _Honigtopf_ mit dem Butterbier aus den _Drei Besen_ (und einer Flasche billigen Feuerwhiskey aus dem _Eberkopf_, die Sirius unbedingt hatte kaufen wollen) in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraum und zündeten ein paar Filibuster-Knaller an, um für die richtige Stimmung zu sorgen und die Geburtstagsparty zu eröffnen. Marlene McKinnon ließ es sich nicht nehmen, ihnen ziemlich barsch mitzuteilen, dass einige Leute hier lernen wollten, aber dann nahm sie sich ein Butterbier und unternahm nichts weiter. Die meisten Fünft- und Siebtklässler, die besonders viel zu tun hatten, wirkten auch nicht gerade verärgert über die Zwangspause. Benjy Fenwick, der in die fünfte Klasse ging, bedankte sich sogar lachend bei James, dass er ihn für heute Abend von einer Wiederholung Wahrsagen erlöst habe.

Die Prewitt-Brüder fragten sie augenzwinkernd, wo sie das ganze Zeug denn her hatten, aber James, Sirius, Remus und Peter verrieten nichts.

Lily war inzwischen schon so oft Opfer oder Zeuge ihrer Streiche geworden, dass sie erst mal alles misstrauisch untersuchte, bevor sie es in den Mund steckte.

„Keine Angst, Evans, die Sachen sind nicht vergiftet!", rief James ihr zu, unglücklicherweise gerade da, als Lily einen Schluckaufdrop in der Hand hielt. Sie war ziemlich sauer. Sirius konnte sich nicht erklären, wie der Drop zwischen die Süßigkeiten gelangt war, aber er hielt das Ganze für ziemlich lustig. Er wollte Remus und Peter darauf aufmerksam machen, aber als er sich nach ihnen umdrehte, waren sie nicht mehr da. Peter entdeckte er kurze Zeit später bei James, aber Remus blieb verschwunden.

Sirius stieg die Wendeltreppe zum Schlafsaal hoch, aber er glaubte nicht wirklich, Remus dort zu finden. Tatsächlich war der Schlafsaal leer. Automatisch warf Sirius einen Blick aus dem Fenster, wie er es immer getan hatte in letzter Zeit. Obwohl es inzwischen spät geworden war, konnte man weit über die Ländereien sehen, so hell schien der Vollmond in dieser wolkenlosen Nacht.

Und während er aus dem Fenster auf das Gelände von Hogwarts sah, hatte Sirius plötzlich das Gefühl, als würde sich aus mehreren losen Enden plötzlich ein Muster ergeben, ihm wurde plötzlich klar, was er schon die ganze Zeit gewusst, aber nie miteinander in Zusammenhang gebracht hatte.

Er ging an James' Koffer, holte den Tarnumhang heraus und schlich sich durch die Feiernden hindurch nach draußen.

* * *

><p>Sirius erschien es, als sei das ganze Schloss auf den Beinen. Filch und Mrs. Norris kreuzten mehr als einmal seinen Weg, er traf mehrere Hauslehrer auf den Gängen an und Prof. Garth schien auch nicht schlafen zu können, jedenfalls lief er ruhelos durch den ersten Stock. Ohne Tarnumhang hätte Sirius keine Chance gehabt, ungesehen aus dem Schloss zu kommen. Und das nicht zum ersten Mal, dachte er. <em>Immer an Vollmond. Und immer wenn Remus nicht dabei war.<em>

Als er erst mal draußen war, war es einfacher. Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen lief er zur Peitschenden Weide. Er versteckte sich an der gleichen Stelle, an der er auch schon mit James, Peter und Remus auf der Lauer gelegen hatte. Dann wartete er. Um sich abzulenken, suchte er den Himmel nach Sternbildern ab. Orion Black hatte ihn und Regulus schon früh in die Geheimnisse der Sterne eingeweiht und Sirius schaute immer noch gerne den Nachthimmel und dachte an diese Zeit zurück.

Ein unheimliches Geräusch riss Sirius aus seinen Gedanken. Er fuhr zusammen und realisierte erst Sekunden später, dass es nur ein Käuzchen gewesen war, das in den Ästen der Weide saß und seine schaurigen Rufe ausstieß. Trotzdem blieben seine Nerven angespannt. Er hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass irgendetwas hier nicht stimmte, etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte...

Er brauchte bestimmt eine Minute, bis es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel: Das Käuzchen saß in den Ästen der Peitschenden Weide. Noch nie hatte Sirius ein Lebewesen in der Nähe dieses Baumes gesehen. Normalerweise schlug die Peitschende Weide nach allem, was atmete und sich bewegte, aber dieser Vogel saß unbehelligt in ihren Zweigen.

Sirius schlich vorsichtig näher. Vielleicht ließ der Baum auch ihn vorbei... In diesem Augenblick hörte er Schritte. Sirius erstarrte. Aufmerksam sah er sich um, aber er konnte niemanden entdecken. Er horchte auf die Richtung, aus der die Schritte kamen, und seine Augen wanderten zu der Peitschenden Weide. Aber das war unmöglich...oder? Hatte er nicht selbst gesagt, dass unten zwischen den Wurzeln möglicherweise ein versteckter Eingang war?

Gebannt starrte Sirius auf die Peitschende Weide. Licht schien plötzlich zwischen ihren Wurzeln hervor zu leuchten und dann tauchte eine Gestalt auf, die sich dunkel gegen das helle Licht abhob.

Remus?, dachte Sirius. Aber die Gestalt war zu groß für den schmächtigen Erstklässler. Langsam wich Sirius zurück. Als er endlich das Gesicht des Unbekannten erkennen konnte, hätte er sich durch sein überraschtes Aufkeuchen beinahe verraten. Er hatte mit vielen Personen gerechnet: mit Hagrid, der die Ländereien so gut kannte wie kein zweiter. Mit Prof. Garth, der sich anscheinend überall herumtrieb. Mit Prof. Sprout, die als Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde ja sicher für die Peitschende Weide zuständig war. Mit Prof. Dumbledore, der ja ohnehin etwas verrückt war; warum sollte er nicht eines Tages auf den Gedanken kommen, den Boden unter einem mörderischen Baum zu erkunden? Mit Remus, der ihn auslachte und sich selbst zu dem gelungenen Streich gratulierte. Mit einem Eindringling, der mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn losging. Aber nicht mit Madam Pomfrey.

Die Schulkrankenschwester trat ihren leuchtenden Zauberstab hoch erhoben aus einem Erdspalt zwischen den Wurzeln der Peitschenden Weider hervor. Der Baum krümmte ihr kein Haar. Madam Pomfrey entfernte sich ein paar Meter von dem bewegungslosen Baum, dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab. Ein Stecken, der am Stamm der Peitschenden Weide gelehnt hatte und Sirius erst jetzt auffiel, erhob sich in die Luft und flog in Madam Pomfreys Hand. Gleichzeitig fingen die Peitschende Weide wieder an, sich zu bewegen. Das Käuzchen flog mit einem schaurigen Schrei in die Luft und die Äste hieben nach der Schulkrankenschwester, doch die stand außer Reichweite. Mit dem Stecken in der Hand drehte sie sich um und ging zum Schloss zurück.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm kam, war James' Geburtstagsparty noch in vollem Gange. Ob es ein Zufall war, dass Prof. McGonagall bislang nicht eingeschritten war?<p>

Unbemerkt huschte Sirius durch die Feiernden und schlich nach oben in den Schlafsaal, wo er den Tarnumhang in James' Koffer zurücklegte. Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild im Kreis herum. Gedankenfetzen wie Vollmond, Madam Pomfrey, Remus, kranke Großmutter und Krankenflügel tauchten auf und ergaben mal Sinn und mal nicht.

Sollte er James von seinem Verdacht erzählen? James war sein bester Freund. Und er war auch Remus' Freund. Es ging auch ihn etwas an. James war kein Dummkopf, er würde Remus nicht verurteilen. Aber was war mit Peter? Zugegeben, in Pettigrew steckte mehr, als man auf den ersten Blick sah, trotzdem traute ihm Sirius weder den Mut noch den Verstand zu, mit dieser Situation umzugehen.

Trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit der Lage musste Sirius grinsen. Remus ein Werwolf. Seine Mutter würde ausrasten, wenn sie wüsste, dass er seinen Schlafsaal nicht nur mit Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern teilte.


	14. Osterferien

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Osterferien<strong>

Die Osterferien kamen eher als es Sirius lieb war. Plötzlich saß er mit James, Remus und Peter im Hogwarts-Express auf der Fahrt nach Hause. _Kein Vollmond in den Ferien._ Sirius wollte nicht zurück zum Grimmauldplatz. Die letzten Ferien hatten ihm deutlich gemacht, dass dies nicht der Ort war, an dem er sich heimisch fühlte.

„Warum bleibst du dann nicht einfach die Ferien über in Hogwarts?", hatte James gefragt. Sirius hatte daraufhin gelacht, bis er gemerkt hatte, dass James die Frage ernst meinte. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht und war zu keinem Schluss gekommen außer dem, dass es für ihn einfach unvorstellbar war. So unwohl er sich im Grimmauldplatz fühlte, er war ein Teil der Black-Familie. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt mit Wärme an seine anderen Familienmitglieder dachte, so blieben sie immer noch seine Mutter, sein Vater und sein Bruder. Von seiner Familie blieb man nicht einfach weg. _Verbündete und Feinde gehen, aber die Familie bleibt. Denke stets zuerst an die Familie. Toujours pur._ Gefolgt von der Stimme seiner Mutter: _Schandfleck der Familie..._ Sirius verdrängte den Gedanken.

„Haben deine Eltern geschrieben, ob du den neuen Nimbus kriegst?", fragte er James.

„Dad hat eine Andeutung gemacht. Ich krieg ihn bestimmt und nächstes Jahr spiel ich dann als Jäger in der Mannschaft."

James war davon so überzeugt, dass Remus es inzwischen aufgegeben hatte, ihn auf die Möglichkeit des Scheiterns hinzuweisen, und Peter stellte James ohnehin nicht in Frage.

„Wenn McKinnon dich nimmt", konnte Sirius es sich trotzdem nicht verkneifen zu sagen. „Ich glaube, sie mag dich nicht."

James sah ihn an, als wäre er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.

„Sie mag mich nicht? Warum sollte sie mich denn nicht mögen?"

Sirius grinste.

„Vielleicht weil du andauernd die anderen Jäger schlecht machst und ihr auf die Nerven gehst."

„Ich geh niemandem auf die Nerven", empörte sich James. „Sie ist Mannschaftskapitänin, da muss sie sich für Quidditch interessieren. Und sie und Bell spielen ja auch gut, aber dieser Siebtklässler ist nun mal mies, ohne ihn hätten wir nämlich vielleicht gegen Slytherin gewonnen."

Diese Niederlage schien ihn immer noch zu schmerzen.

„Nächstes Jahr machst du alles besser", beschwichtigte ihn Remus. Allerdings klang er dabei mehr genervt als überzeugt.

„Tu ich auch!", betonte James, dem Remus' Unterton durchaus nicht entging. Sirius' Grinsen wurde breiter.

„James Potter, Held aller Quidditch-Spiele, Bezwinger der Slytherins..."

„Top-Torschütze, zukünftiger Mannschaftskapitän, gut aussehend, intelligent...", vervollständigte James die Aufzählung. Remus verdrehte die Augen. Peter schien nicht sicher, ob sie jetzt scherzten oder das Ganze ernst meinten.

Die vier Gryffindors alberten noch länger herum; dann wurde der Hogwarts-Express langsamer und sie fuhren in Kings Cross ein. Sirius' Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt.

* * *

><p>„Ich erwarte von euch beiden tadelloses Benehmen", sagte Orion Black. „Ihr werdet euch verhalten, wie es dem Namen Black gebührt. Keine andere Familie kann auf einen so langen reinblütigen Stammbaum zurückblicken, nicht einmal die Malfoys oder die Lestranges. Vergesst das nie." Bei diesen Worten ruhte sein Blick auf seinem ältesten Sohn. „Insbesondere dir wird man viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken, Sirius. Du bist der Erbe. Auf dieser Hochzeit werden alle wichtigen reinblütigen Familien sein. Es ist besonders in der momentanen politischen Situation wichtig, dass die Black-Familie die Position behält, die ihr zusteht. Deshalb warne ich euch: Sollte sich einer von euch ungebührlich verhalten, dann wird es ernsthafte Konsequenzen geben. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"<p>

„Ja, Vater."

Regulus schien ganz versessen darauf, seinen Eltern zu beweisen, dass sie stolz auf ihn sein konnten. Sirius war weniger begeistert. Er sah sich einfach nur am Anfang eines langen, tödlich öden Tages.

„Sirius? Ich hoffe, du hast meinen Worten mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als dein Benehmen vermuten lässt."

„Ja, Vater..."

Sirius schaffte es beim besten Willen nicht, seine Stimme überzeugend klingen zu lassen.

„Sprich nicht in diesem Ton!", reagierte Walburga Black sofort.

„Benimm dich, Junge, oder du wirst mit den Folgen leben müssen", drohte Orion Black.

„Ja, Vater", antwortete Sirius schnell, bevor er sich eine weitere Predigt anhören musste. Orion Black warf ihm noch einen warnenden Blick zu, dann nickte er seiner Frau zu. Walburga Black bedeutete Kreacher, Flohpulver in das Kaminfeuer zu werfen und die Black-Familie machte sich auf den Weg zu Bellatrix' Hochzeit.

* * *

><p>Es <em>waren<em> alle da. Es gab so viele Hochzeitsgäste, dass der eigentlich schon sehr große Sitz der Lestranges magisch erweitert worden war, um genug Platz zu bieten. Es gab nur die teuersten Speisen und Getränke und sämtliche Gäste trugen nur die teuersten und edelsten Roben und Umhänge. Das Beste war gerade gut genug für Bellatrix Lestrange, geboren Black, die wie eine Königin über das Fest herrschte und hinter deren Glanz ihr Mann Rodolphus fast völlig verschwand.

Es waren alle einflussreichen Personen aus den alten reinblütigen Familien gekommen und jeder von ihnen machte Bellatrix seine Aufwartung. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand hörte Sirius die Leute ehrfürchtig murmeln, Bellatrix sei _seine_ rechte Hand.

Sirius war über die Reinblutpolitik nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden. Im _Tagespropheten_ stand noch nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was sich wirklich in und zwischen den mächtigen Familien abspielte, und mit den Slytherins, die vermutlich alle informiert waren, hatte er zuletzt nur noch bei Duellen mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand über Flüche und Hexereien kommuniziert. Daher brauchte er eine Weile, bis er dahinterkam, von wem eigentlich die Rede war: Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord, wie er hier genannt wurde. Selbst in den alten reinblütigen Familien wagte es niemand mehr, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Er habe unvorstellbare Kräfte, hieß es und er sei bereit, sie rücksichtslos für die Reinheit des Blutes einzusetzen, er sei unsterblich, flüsterte man und Bellatrix Lestrange sei _seine_ rechte Hand.

Sirius erfüllte bei diesen Worten ein diffuses Unbehagen und er musste nur einen Blick in Andromedas Gesicht werfen um zu wissen, dass es ihr genauso ging. Andromeda, auch sonst eher ruhig und gefasst, war noch stiller als sonst. Sirius fiel ein, dass es ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts war. Ob sie sich Sorgen um die Zukunft machte?

„Sirius", riss ihn Lucius Malfoys Stimme aus den Gedanken, „der Erbe der Blacks höchstpersönlich, welch seltene Ehre!"

„Malfoy", gab Sirius kühl zurück.

„Gratulation zur Heirat deiner Cousine, wirklich eine hervorragende Verbindung, findest du nicht?"

Sirius sagte nichts dazu.

„Ein neues Bündnis zwischen zwei der ältesten und mächtigsten reinblütigen Familien." Malfoy senkte die Stimme. „Und man sagt, sie steht hoch in _seiner_ Gunst."

Er machte eine Pause und gab Sirius Gelegenheit zu antworten, aber dieser hatte nicht die Absicht, ein Gespräch mit Malfoy zu führen.

„Die Zauberergesellschaft ist im Umbruch", fuhr Lucius fort. „Und wir müssen _alle_ entscheiden, auf welcher Seite wir stehen."

„Sirius ist der Erbe des fürnehmen und gar alten Haus der Blacks, damit ist klar, auf welcher Seite er steht", antwortete Regulus glatt. Malfoy warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„In Hogwarts scheint er auf der anderen Seite zu stehen", gab er dennoch zu bedenken.

„Hogwarts ist eine Schule und nicht das ganze Leben", konterte Regulus.

„Es könnte trotzdem einen falschen Eindruck erwecken", beharrte Malfoy.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Sirius unwirsch, der zunehmend gereizt wurde. „Du kennst meine Meinung bereits."

Regulus warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder Malfoy zu.

„Sirius ist ein Black", betonte er abermals. „Damit ist seine Position eindeutig."

Lucius Malfoy verzog die Lippen zu einem überlegenen Lächeln.

„Wir werden sehen."

Mit diesen Worten schlenderte er weiter zu Narzissa.

„Bist du verrückt geworden?", zischte Regulus. „Du hast doch gehört, was Vater gesagt hat!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung von Malfoy", knurrte Sirius zurück, der sich noch sehr gut daran erinnerte, wie Lucius ihn Rabastan Lestrange ausgeliefert hatte.

„Er ist der Erbe der Malfoys und er mag Narzissa", gab Regulus zurück. „Das reicht mir und das sollte dir auch reichen."

Noch nie hatte Regulus so mit ihm gesprochen. Normalerweise war er der große Bruder, zu dem Regulus aufsah oder den er zumindest als den Erstgeborenen, den Erben respektierte.

„Verpiss dich, Regulus!", fauchte Sirius, stieß seinen jüngeren Bruder zur Seite und marschierte davon – unglücklicherweise direkt in Bellatrix hinein, die zu Narzissa gewollt hatte.

„Sirius", sagte sie mit kühler Stimme. „Wie ich gehört habe, treibst du dich immer noch mit Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern rum."

„Kümmer dich um deinen eigenen Kram!", fauchte Sirius sie an und wollte sich an ihr vorbei drängen, aber da erschien plötzlich Rodolphus.

„Wag es nicht, meine Frau zu beleidigen, Black!", knurrte er. Bellatrix warf ihm einen eher genervten als dankbaren Blick für seine Hilfe zu, ließ ihn aber gewähren.

„Ich habe sie nicht beleidigt", gab Sirius wütend zurück. Er spürte, dass er hier weg musste und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Aber Rodolphus ließ ihn nicht vorbei.

„Ich verlange eine Entschuldigung."

„Ich entschuldige mich für gar nichts! Lass mich durch!"

Sirius' Stimme war lauter geworden. Mehrere Köpfe drehten sich nach ihm um.

„Erst die Entschuldigung!"

Rodolphus Lestrange hatte sich drohend vor Sirius aufgebaut. Dieser starrte kochend vor Wut zurück. Bellatrix betrachtete sie beide als wären sie zwei äußerst interessante Insekten.

„Sirius entschuldigt sich selbstverständlich, wenn er Bellatrix beleidigt hat, obwohl ich nicht glaube, dass das seine Absicht war", versuchte Regulus die Situation zu retten, aber Bellatrix gehörte nicht zu den Personen, die sich beschwichtigen ließen.

„Ist er nicht süß, wenn er wütend wird?", spottete sie. „Komm, Baby-Sirius, schrei ruhig, damit wir es alle hören können. Machst du dir Sorgen um deine Schlammblutfreunde? Oder um diesen Potter-Jungen? Rodolphus und ich könnten ihm einen Besuch abstatten und dann könnten wir hören, ob Baby-Potter genauso laut schreien kann wie Baby-Sirius. Der Dunkle Lord wäre sicher erfreut..."

Sirius spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Ohren pochte.

„Lass James aus dem Spiel!"

Bellatrix lachte auf.

„Baby-Potter hat sogar einen Namen! Vielleicht werde ich ihm erzählen, dass _du_ dafür verantwortlich bist, nachdem ich seine Blutsverräter-Eltern getötet und ihm den Cruciatus-Fluch ein wenig näher gebracht habe... Was Baby-Potter wohl dazu sagt? Wenn er überhaupt noch reden kann..."

Wieder lachte sie auf. Sirius bemerkte erst, dass er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, als er von zwei Flüchen getroffen hart auf dem Boden landete. Bellatrix und Rodolphus hielten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe in den Händen. Das Gesicht seiner Cousine war eine Maske reinen Hohns.

„Willst du spielen, Baby-Sirius? Das Spiel geht auch zu zweit..."

„Bellatrix! Was geht hier vor?", mischte sich ein Mann mit eiskalter Stimme ein. Es war Orion Black.

„Wag es nicht, dich an meinem Sohn zu vergreifen! Sirius, steh auf!"

Sirius kam wankend auf die Beine. Bellatrix ließ enttäuscht ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Der Dunkle Lord wird sich um alle Schlammblut- und Blutsverräter-Freunde kümmern!", zischte sie und marschierte mit fliegendem Umhang davon. Rodolphus warf ihnen einen letzten finsteren Blick zu und lief ihr hinterher. Malfoy und Narzissa folgten ihnen.

„Regulus, sag deiner Mutter Bescheid. Wir gehen", befahl Orion Black.

„Ja, Vater."

Regulus verschwand zwischen den Hochzeitsgästen. Orion Black wandte sich seinem ältesten Sohn zu.

„Erinnerst du dich an meine Worte, Sirius?" Sein Gesicht war kalt wie Eis und hart wie Stein. „Das wird Konsequenzen haben."

* * *

><p>„Crucio."<p>

Walburga Black hatte getobt und gebrüllt, aber es war Orion Black, der ihn bestrafte. Und Sirius schrie.


	15. Geheimnisse

Vielen Dank für die Reviews! :)

TheMissMarauder: Freut mich, dass dir die Kapitel gefallen haben. :) Ja, Regulus und Sirius haben etwas andere Ansichten... Und Remus...aber dazu mehr im Kapitel!^^

Melody in my Heart: *lol* Ja, Bellatrix und Sirius, das kann einfach nicht gut gehen. In gewissem Sinne glaube ich, dass liegt daran, dass sich die beiden ähnlicher sind als es ihnen lieb ist.^^

Ja, der Cruciatus-Fluch am Ende ist schon mies – aber es war ja nicht so, dass Sirius nicht vorgewarnt gewesen wäre!^^ (Meine Hauptpersonen müssen leiden... *fg*)

Sandstaub alias Wulfbrain: Ja, die Blacks halten zusammen – die Frage ist nur, zu welchem Preis. Jedenfalls viel Spaß im Urlaub, ich werd deine Reviews vermisse. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Geheimnisse<strong>

„Ich hoffe für dich, du hast deine Lektion gelernt, Sirius", sagte Orion Black. „Ich werde keinen Ungehorsam mehr deinerseits dulden. Die Erfahrung hat uns gezeigt, dass du dich nicht beherrschen kannst und du dich außerdem gefährlich von diesem Blutsverräter beeinflussen lässt. Bis zu den Sommerferien erwarte ich, dass du mit dieser kindischen Rebellion aufhörst."

Sirius presste die Lippen aufeinander, um nicht zu schreien. Kindische Rebellion? Bellatrix hatte gedroht, James' Familie zu ermorden!

„Du solltest jetzt einsteigen", fuhr Orion Black gelassen fort. „Bis zu den Sommerferien, Sirius."

* * *

><p>Sirius war so wütend, dass er die Abteiltür so energisch zuschob, dass die Scheibe hinaussprang.<p>

„Reparo", sagte Remus und das Glas fügte sich wieder zusammen. „Was ist denn mit dir los, Sirius? Ist was passiert?"

_Bellatrix ist die rechte Hand von Lord Voldemort und hat James' Familie mit dem Tod gedroht._

„Nein."

„Machen deine Eltern Probleme?", hakte James nach. Er musste sie vom Abteil aus gesehen haben.

_Schmerz brandete durch seinen Körper, unkontrollierbarer, heißer Schmerz, der alles andere verdrängte. Seine Körper zuckte in Krämpfen, während er schrie._

„_Ich habe dich gewarnt, Sirius. Es ist nur zu deinem Besten..."_

„NEIN! Es ist nichts, okay?", fuhr er James wütend an. Der Gryffindor zuckte zurück.

„Ist ja gut, Mann."

„Hast du deinen Besen gekriegt?", fragte Sirius, um von dem Thema abzulenken. Er hatte die richtige Frage gestellt. Im Nu fing James an zu erzählen und dachte an nichts anderes mehr. Sirius lehnte sich erleichtert zurück. Er fühlte sich erschöpft. Er war nur einmal mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch bestraft worden, aber die anderen Tage waren trotzdem alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Er war froh, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

* * *

><p>Die Abneigung zwischen Sirius und den Slytherins hatte eine neue Stufe erreicht. Vor den Osterferien war er der Erbe der Blacks gewesen und ein Rebell – jetzt war er immer noch der Erbe der Blacks, aber vor allem ein Blutsverräter.<p>

Fast alle schienen davon auszugehen, dass er sich auf Bellatrix' Hochzeit für eine Seite entschieden hatte – die falsche in ihren Augen. Die Duelle zwischen Sirius und den Slytherins seines Jahrgangs – vorher vor allem Teil der Rivalität zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor – wurden zunehmend schmutziger und brutaler. Blutsverräter standen auf einer Stufe mit Schlammblütern, sie zogen sogar noch mehr Hass auf sich, denn ein Schlammblut konnte man verachten, einen Blutsverräter nicht. Sein reines Blut machte ihn in ihren Augen ebenbürtig, ja sogar überlegen, und vermutlich ärgerte das die Slytherins am meisten. James war als Erbe der Potters ebenfalls Ziel der Feindseligkeiten, aber der Verrat eines Sprössling einer langen Linie von Blutsverrätern reizte nicht so sehr wie der Verrat des Erben der Blacks, der ältesten, reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilie Großbritanniens.

Allerdings waren nicht alle Slytherins so hitzig wie die Erstklässler. Gerade die älteren, allen voran Lucius Malfoy, beobachteten ihn. In ihren Augen war Sirius (und so entsprach es ja eigentlich auch den Tatsachen) immer noch der Erbe der Blacks, zwar ein Rebell mit blutsverräterischen Tendenzen, aber eben immer noch der Erbe – und ein zwölfjähriger Junge, der noch fünf Jahre Zeit hatte, erwachsen zu werden.

Noch eine Person beobachtete Sirius und das war Andromeda. Eines Tages winkte sie ihm nach dem Mittagessen in der großen Halle zu und sie trafen sich wie üblich am See. Andromeda schien nervös zu sein. Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen kam.

„Du weißt, dass das hier mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts ist, Sirius?", fragte sie. „Nach den Prüfungen habe ich meinen UTZ."

Sirius nickte.

„Und du weißt, was dann von mir erwartet wird?"

Wieder nickte Sirius.

„Dass du ein Reinblut heiratest."

„Ich werde das nicht tun, Sirius."

Sirius dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, bevor er antwortete. Dann sagte er: „Du musst. Sie werden dir vielleicht ein paar Jahre Zeit geben, aber schlimmstenfalls werden sie dich gegen deinen Willen verheiraten. Außer vielleicht du machst Karriere im Ministerium wie Großtante Cassiopeia..."

„Ich werde jemand anders heiraten", fuhr Andromeda fort, als hätte sie Sirius' Worte nicht gehört. „Ted Tonks. Er ist in Hufflepuff."

„Tonks...", wiederholte Sirius nachdenklich. „Der Name sagt mir nichts."

„Natürlich sagt er dir nichts!", fuhr ihn Andromeda wütend an. „Er ist mugglestämmig!"

Sie schien den Tränen nahe zu sein. Sirius wusste, warum.

„Das werden sie niemals zulassen."

„Ich werde es trotzdem tun!"

Sie schwiegen. Sie wussten beide, was Andromedas Entscheidung bedeutete. Schließlich stand die Ravenclaw auf.

„Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden, Sirius. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann wieder."

Sie gab ihm keine Gelegenheit, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und lief davon. Sirius starrte ihr hinterher. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann wieder, hallte ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf nach. _Wir können uns nicht wiedersehen. Außer..._

„Hey, Sirius! Da bist du ja, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht!"

James' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er kam mit Peter zusammen aus der Richtung, in die Andromeda gerade davon gelaufen war.

„Wo ist Remus?", wollte Sirius automatisch wissen. James verdrehte die Augen.

„Er lernt für die Prüfungen."

Sirius starrte James ungläubig an.

„Er lernt jetzt schon für die Prüfungen? Bis dahin ist es doch noch eine halbe Ewigkeit!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab ich ihm auch gesagt, aber er meint, knapp acht Wochen seien alles andere als lang."

„Der spinnt doch. Aber was ist los? Weshalb habt ihr mich gesucht?"

James hielt den _Tagespropheten_ hoch.

„Deshalb."

„Heulende Hütte wird zum am meisten spukenden Gebäude Großbritanniens erklärt", las Sirius. „Laut den Angaben der geplagten Dorfbewohner wird die windschiefe Holzhütte von einer Bande äußerst aggressiver Geister heimgesucht, die es in den Vollmondnächten besonders wild treiben, wie auch unser mutiger Reporter vor Ort bestätigen konnte."

„Heute Nacht _ist_ Vollmond. Wir können uns über den Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade schleichen und uns diese Geister aus der Nähe ansehen!"

„Du...du willst dich wirklich heute Nacht zur Heulenden Hütte schleichen?", fragte Peter ungläubig nach. Genauso gut hätte James ihm auch ankündigen können, er wolle die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald verbringen.

James warf dem kleineren Jungen einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Natürlich. Hast du gedacht, ich will nur Zeitung lesen?"

„Nein, aber..."

„Habt ihr Remus schon gefragt?", wollte Sirius so ruhig wie möglich wissen.

„Nein", gab James leichthin zurück, „aber mit ein bisschen Überzeugungsarbeit kommt er schon mit."

_Das glaube ich nicht._

„Gehen wir ihn fragen."

* * *

><p>„Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Das ist gefährlich!"<p>

„Das ist _aufregend_, Remus. Die Leute kommen von überall her, um die Heulende Hütte zu sehen, und wir sind ganz in der Nähe und kennen auch noch einen Geheimgang nach Hogsmeade. Es wäre einfach nur _dumm_, das nicht auszunutzen."

„Aber die anderen Leute komme nicht nachts, sondern sehen sich die Heulende Hütte am Tag an. Ihr könnt da nicht nachts hingehen."

„Warum nicht? Außerdem wollten wir dich fragen, ob du mitkommst."

Remus schien es für einen Augenblick die Sprache zu verschlagen.

„Nein", sagte er dann ruhig, „ich komme nicht mit. Und selbst wenn ich es könnte", fuhr er fort, bevor James, der schon den Mund aufgemacht hatte, etwas erwidern konnte, „würde ich nicht mitkommen."

„Warum kannst du denn nicht?", platzte Peter heraus.

„Ich, ähm...ich muss meine Großmutter besuchen. Ihr geht es wieder schlechter."

„Oh das tut mir leid", sagte Peter. „Ich hoffe, es geht ihr bald besser."

James sagte nichts. Sirius konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, dass er Remus nicht glaubte, auch wenn er den wahren Grund nicht kannte. Noch nicht.

* * *

><p>„Sirius!" James rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Wach auf."<p>

„Ich bin ja wach", murmelte Sirius verschlafen. „Was ist denn?"

„Ich schleiche mich zur Heulenden Hütte. Kommst du mit?"

Sofort war Sirius hellwach.

„Ja. Was ist mit Peter?", wollte er wissen, während er sich hastig anzog. James winkte ab.

„Das ist nichts für ihn. Bist du fertig?"

Sirius nickte. Zusammen verschwanden sie unter dem Tarnumhang.

Im Schloss war wie jeden Vollmond mehr los als normal. Ohne den Tarnumhang hätten sie zusammen ebenso wenig eine Chance gehabt, nicht erwischt zu werden, wie Sirius alleine vor einem Monat. Glücklicherweise aber hatten sie den Tarnumhang und so erreichten sie ungesehen den Wandspiegel im vierten Stock und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Die Hütte vor ihnen erbebte, als wolle sie einstürzen. Ein Knurren und Fauchen drang aus ihrem Inneren manchmal hörte man einen dumpfen Knall, als sei etwas Schweres aus großer Höhe auf den Boden aufgeschlagen. Dann ertönte ein lang gezogenes Heulen.<p>

„Das sind doch niemals Geister", hörte Sirius James neben sich flüstern. „Das klingt eher..."

Wieder erzitterte die Heulende Hütte und ein schauriges Jaulen gellte durch die Nacht.

„...wie ein Wolf", brachte James seinen angefangenen Satz etwas verspätet zu Ende. Er schwieg, während seine Augen nachdenklich zum Himmel wanderte und Sirius wusste, dass James eins und eins zusammen zählte.

„Ein Werwolf."

Sirius nickte. Er war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass der Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide in die Heulende Hütte führte.

Plötzlich drehte sich James abrupt nach Sirius um.

„Meinst du, Remus besucht wirklich seine Großmutter?", fragte er. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Wow", flüsterte James. Plötzlich trat ein breites Grinsen in sein Gesicht.

„Ausgerechnet Remus, der Streber. Wer hätte das gedacht! Das ist...genial!"

Sirius grinste zurück. James reagierte genauso, wie er es von ihm erwartet hatte.

„Ein Werwolf als Freund... Warum hat er uns nur nichts davon gesagt? Das ist doch aufregend! Mensch, ein Werwolf – damit könnte er alle zu Tode erschrecken! Ich wette, die Slytherins würden sich alle vor Angst in die Hose machen, wenn sie das wüssten!"

„Sie würden es ihren Eltern erzählen und Remus würde von der Schule fliegen", korrigierte Sirius scharf. James wollte widersprechen, aber dann nickte er zustimmend.

„Du hast Recht", gab er zu. Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er hinzu: „Seit wann weißt du es?"

Sirius fühlte sich ertappt.

„Seit letztem Vollmond", gestand er.

„Und du hast mir nichts gesagt?", fragte James. Seine Stimme klang verletzt.

„Dachtest du etwa, ich würde Remus verraten oder verabscheuen oder Angst vor ihm haben?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber ich dachte, du würdest es Peter erzählen."

„Natürlich erzähle ich es Peter. Wir sind Freunde!"

„Und was glaubst du, wie Peter reagiert?"

James klappte den Mund auf, zögerte jedoch mit der Antwort.

„Das meine ich", sagte Sirius. „Er würde Angst haben. Er würde nicht mehr in Remus' Nähe kommen wollen und Remus wüsste dann sofort, was los ist. Und er würde denken, dass sein Geheimnis aufgeflogen ist. Wer weiß, was er dann macht!"

„Aber wir müssen es Peter sagen", beharrte James. „Wir sind Freunde. Wir können Peter nicht ausschließen."

Sirius schwieg.

„Ich werde es ihm erklärten", sagte James. „Und dann werde ich ihm so viel Angst machen, dass er mehr Angst vor dem hat, was passiert, wenn er uns verrät, als vor Remus."

Sirius grinste.

„Das könnte funktionieren."

„Und dann sagen wir Remus, dass wir alle Bescheid wissen und dass er sich keine neuen Ausreden überlegen muss. Er ist sowieso kein guter Lügner."

Dem musste Sirius zustimmen. Sie schwiegen eine Zeit lang und beobachteten die Heulende Hütte, die immer noch bebte und zitterte.

„Ich würde gern wissen, wie Remus immer hier hin gekommen ist, ohne dass jemand was gemerkt hat", sagte James irgendwann nachdenklich. „Irgendjemandem muss es doch auffallen, wenn er jeden Monat nach Hogsmeade geht."

„Ich weiß es", sagte Sirius. James fuhr herum.

„Du weißt es?"

Sirius nickte.

„Ich zeig's dir."

* * *

><p>Sie lagen in ihrem üblichen Versteck bei der Peitschenden Weide und warteten auf Madam Pomfrey. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie kam, denn die Schwärze der Nacht wich langsam dem ersten Morgengrauen und bald würde die Sonne ihre ersten Strahlen über die Ländereien senden. Endlich hörten sie Schritte. Mit dem langen Stecken in der Hand schritt die Schulkrankenschwester über die Wiese. Kurz außerhalb der Reichweite der Peitschende Weide blieb sie stehen und ließ den Stecken emporschweben. Er schoss zwischen den Ästen der Weide hindurch und drückte gegen einen Wurzelknoten. Sofort erstarrte der Baum und Madam Pomfrey schritt ungehindert zum Geheimgang. Staunend sah James ihr zu.<p>

„Hinterher!", flüsterte er, als er sich von seiner ersten Verblüffung erholt hatte, und Sirius und James schlichen so leise wie möglich Madam Pomfrey hinterher. Dieser Geheimgang war nicht so gut ausgebaut wie der hinter dem Wandspiegel im vierten Stock. Er war niedriger und hatte Lehm- anstelle von Steinwänden.

Sie liefen und liefen, wobei sie immer einen sicheren Abstand vor Madam Pomfrey hielten. Irgendwann stieg der Tunnel an und machte eine Biegung. Dahinter fiel Licht durch eine kleine Öffnung, die immer größer wurde und schließlich in einem Zimmer endete. Die Tapete schälte sich von den Wänden, Bruchstücke von Möbeln lagen im Zimmer verstreut und der Boden war von frischen Blutflecken gesprenkelt. Von Remus war nichts zu sehen, aber aus einem anderen Zimmer konnten sie Stimmen hören.

Sie schlichen in einen dunklen Flur und stiegen eine Treppe hinauf. Nur eine Zimmertür stand offen. So leise wie möglich quetschten sie sich durch den Spalt. James stieß sich seinen Ellenbogen an der Türklinke und fluchte leise. Die Stimmen schwiegen abrupt. Sirius trat James in die Kniekehle, damit er still war. Leise schlichen sie weiter und die Stimmen nahmen die Unterhaltung wieder auf.

„Hier ist niemand, Lupin. Der Schulleiter hat alle nötigen Vorkehrungen getroffen, es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge."

Ein Himmelbett mit prächtigen Vorhängen stand an der Wand. Und darin, so schmächtig und mager, dass er beinahe nicht zu sehen war, lag Remus. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Madam Pomfrey saß neben ihm auf dem Bett und strich mit ihrem Zauberstab über zahlreiche Kratzer und Risse, die Remus über und über bedeckten. Wenn einer besonders tief war, schmierte sie ihn mit einer merkwürdigen Paste ein und verband ihn.

„Aber wenn doch...", fing Remus wieder an. Seine Stimme klang so dünn und zittrig wie Sirius sie noch nie zuvor gehört hatte.

„Nicht reden. Die Verwandlung hat Sie viel Kraft gekostet."

Remus schwieg und schloss die Augen. Madam Pomfrey setzte ihre Arbeit fort. Als sie fertig war, fragte sie: „Fühlen Sie sich kräftig genug, um ins Schloss zu gehen, oder brauchen Sie noch einen Augenblick?"

Ihre Stimme klang so sanft wie Sirius sie noch nie gehört hatte.

„Ich bin okay... Wir können gehen."

Remus stand alleine auf und taumelte zur Tür. Madam Pomfrey ging ihm besorgt hinterher. Sirius und James folgten in einigem Abstand.

* * *

><p>Nach diesem Geschehnis dachte keiner von ihnen mehr an Schlaf. Sie frühstückten ohne großen Appetit in der Großen Halle und weckten dann Peter. Während dieser sich fertig machte und seinerseits frühstücken ging, liefen Sirius und James in den vierten Stock zum Wandspiegel. Sie waren überein gekommen, dass dies der einzige Platz war, in dem sie absolut ungestört sein würden.<p>

Sirius und James sprachen nicht miteinander, während sie auf Peter warteten. Sie waren geschockt. Das, was sie in der Heulenden Hütte gesehen hatten, war alles andere als „cool" und „aufregend". Im Gegenteil, es war schrecklich gewesen, Remus so zu sehen, so schwach, so hilflos, so... Sirius fiel kein Wort ein, um diesen Zustand angemessen zu beschreiben. Er fühlte sich irgendwie schäbig. Manchmal hatte er James heimlich beneidet, weil er sich zu Hause so wohl fühlte, weil er seine Eltern liebte und sie ihn, ohne dass auch nur einmal die Bezeichnung „Erbe" oder „reinblütig" fiel. Er und die anderen würden nie verstehen, wie es war, ein Black zu sein und im Grimmauldplatz zu leben, hatte er gedacht. Nun, vielleicht würden sie das auch nie. Aber das war nichts, _gar nichts_, im Vergleich zu dem, was Remus erlebt haben musste und was ihm Monat für Monat widerfuhr.

Endlich schlüpfte Peter in den Geheimgang. James wartete, bis er sich hingesetzt hatte, dann fing er an zu erzählen. Als er fertig war, folgte ein langes Schweigen.

„Re...Remus ein...ein Werwolf?", fragte Peter schließlich mit einem gekünstelten Lachen. „Guter Witz, James."

„Das ist kein Witz, Pettigrew!", fuhr Sirius ihn zornig an. Peter zuckte zusammen und warf James einen fragenden Blick zu. Dessen Miene war todernst.

„Remus kann kein Werwolf sein", fing Peter erneut an. „Dumbledore würde es nicht zulassen..."

„Dumbledore hat es nicht nur zugelassen, er hat auch alle Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen", erklärte James.

„Aber...aber, was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Wir können doch nicht mit einem _Werwolf_ in einem Zimmer schlafen! Was ist, wenn er sich in der Nacht verwandelt?"

„Er verwandelt sich nur in den Vollmondnächten und da ist er in der Heulenden Hütte", erinnerte ihn Sirius kühl.

„Aber wenn doch..."

„Dumbledore hat die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen. Glaubst du, ein Zauberer wie Dumbledore würde Remus bei uns schlafen lassen, wenn es gefährlich wäre?", fragte Sirius. Er spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg.

„Remus ist unser _Freund_", mischte sich James mit scharfer Stimme ein. „Wenn du ihn verraten willst, bitte sehr, aber dann erwarte nicht, dass noch irgendjemand von uns was mit dir zu tun haben will. Oder jemand anders in Hogwarts."

Peter sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Wenn du ein Problem mit Remus hast, dann geh. Da ist die Tür. Wir werden dich nicht aufhalten."

Peter blickte zur Tür, sah zu James und blickte wieder zur Tür. Er rutschte unruhig hin und her, dann wandte er sich wieder Sirius und James zu.

„Ich bleibe."

James schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.

„Deshalb bist du in Gryffindor, Peter."

Peter wurde rot und strahlte von einem Ohr zum andern. Sirius sagte nichts. _Er ist nicht wegen Remus, sondern wegen James geblieben._

Sie rückten zusammen und besprachen, wie sie weiter vorgehen wollten.

* * *

><p>Sie besuchten Remus im Krankenflügel. James brachte ihm eine große Packung Schokofrösche mit, die er besonders gern mochte. Remus' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als sie sich alle um sein Bett versammelten. Er war so weiß wie sein Laken.<p>

„Morgen, Remus!", begrüßte James ihn vergnügt.

„Ich...ich hab mich bei meiner Großmutter angesteckt", stammelte Remus. „Deshalb hat mich Madam Pomfrey gleich in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Es war nicht so schlimm bei ihr, deshalb bin ich früh wieder hier gewesen...falscher Alarm wie das letzte Mal...aber Madam Pomfrey sagt, man muss vorsichtig sein und wenn es ansteckend ist... Ihr solltet auch gehen, bevor ihr euch ansteckt, wirklich, es wundert mich, dass sie euch noch nicht weggeschickt hat..."

Das wunderte Sirius auch, aber vermutlich lag es daran, dass die Schulkrankenschwester gerade mit einem Hufflepuff-Erstklässler beschäftigt war, der heimlich ein paar Runden auf dem Besen von seinem älteren Bruder gedreht hatte und dabei abgestürzt war.

„Schon gut, Remus", unterbrach James den Redefluss des anderen und setzte sich ans Bett. „Wir wissen Bescheid."

„Ihr wisst Bescheid? Wie...woher...wovon wollt ihr überhaupt Bescheid wissen?"

„Wir wissen, dass..." James überlegte einen Augenblick lang, wie er das Ganze sagen sollte, ohne zu viel zu verraten, falls jemand lauschte. „Wir wissen von deinem...ähm...pelzigen Problem", beendete er schließlich seinen Satz.

„Das mit den großen Zähnen", konnte Sirius es sich nicht verkneifen hinzuzufügen.

„Ihr wisst davon", wiederholte Remus. Seine Stimme klang mehr als einfach nur verzweifelt und hoffnungslos. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und jegliche Anspannung war aus seinem Körper gewichen.

„Dann ist alles vorbei. Ich kann meine Koffer packen."

„Wovon redest du, Mann?", fuhr James ihn scharf an. „Du bist unser Freund, Remus. Niemand von uns wird dich verraten."

Remus öffnete die Augen.

„Ihr...ihr habt nichts gegen mich?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ihr habt keine Angst vor mir und ihr haltet mich nicht für ein...ein Monster?"

„Quatsch", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Es ist so wie James sagt. Du bist unser Freund. Und eigentlich finde ich es ziemlich cool, dass du ein Werwolf bist."

„Psssst!" Remus sah sich erschrocken um. „Das darf niemand hören!"

James warf einen raschen Blick über ihre Köpfe.

„Niemand in der Nähe...oh verdammt, Madam Pomfrey kommt!"

„Potter, Black, Pettigrew! Sofort raus hier! Der Junge braucht _Ruhe_!"


	16. Das erste Schuljahr

Tach, Leute! Und vielen Dank für das Review. :)

Das hier ist das letzte Kapitel von "Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide" + ein Bonuskapitel. (Auf alle nachfolgenden Reviews zu dieser FF werde ich daher auch per PN antworten.) Es hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, die Geschichte hier hochzuladen und ich habe mich wirklich außerordentlich über die ganzen Reviews gefreut.

Ab Samstag nächster Woche (20.8.2011) geht es mit dem zweiten Schuljahr weiter unter dem Titel: "Sirius Black und der Diener des dunklen Lords" (Außer es gibt Probleme mit dem Internet, weil ich nämlich im Ausland sein werde, aber davon gehe ich mal nicht aus.)

TheMissMarauder: Am liebsten würde ich über alle sieben Schuljahre schreiben, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich das schaffe. Das zweite Schuljahr ist auf alle Fälle schon fertig (ich werde es wie das erste jeden Samstag hochladen) und an dem dritten Schuljahr schreibe ich gerade. Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ich damit fertig bin, wenn das zweite Schuljahr komplett hochgeladen ist, bezweifle es aber. Fertig schreiben tue ich es aber sicher, sodass es letztendlich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit mindestens FFs über die ersten drei Schuljahre hier auf landen werden. Aber mein Ziel sind natürlich alle sieben Schuljahre und eigentlich habe ich auch schon für alle Ideen. Also, Daumen drücken! ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Das erste Schuljahr<strong>

In den nächsten Wochen verbrachten sie viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, obwohl inzwischen fast täglich die Sonne schien. Remus und Peter lernten für die Prüfungen, James und Sirius lasen sich durch Bücher über magische Wesen, die dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, magische Heilkräuter und was ihnen sonst noch alles so einfiel. Sie waren beide fest entschlossen, Remus zu helfen. Dieser hatte ihnen erklärt, dass sie umsonst suchten. Er war als kleines Kind gebissen worden und seitdem hatten seine Eltern sprichwörtlich alles unternommen, um ihn zu heilen oder ihm wenigstens Linderung zu verschaffen. Geholfen hatte nichts. Es hatte seine Eltern nur jede Menge Nerven und fast ihr ganzes Geld gekostet und schließlich konnten sie nur noch in ein kleines Häuschen weitab von anderen Städten und Dörfern ziehen, wo Remus sich unbemerkt verwandeln konnte.

Es war kurz vor ihren ersten Prüfungen, als Sirius und James langsam bereit waren, sich einzugestehen, dass Remus Recht hatte. Es gab keine Heilung. Sie versuchten unauffällig Hagrid auszuhorchen, aber der Wildhüter meinte nur, Werwölfe seien arme Teufel, die man am besten in Ruhe ließe und denen man in den Vollmondnächten lieber nicht zu nahe kam. Dann scheuchte er sie fort mit der Begründung, er habe noch etwas zu tun. James und Sirius vermuteten eher, dass er über Remus Bescheid wusste und ihnen keine Anhaltspunkte liefern wollte. Aber da Hagrid ohnehin nicht mehr zu wissen schien, taten sie ahnungslos.

Als die Prüfungen kamen, bestand Sirius' und James' einzige Vorbereitung darin, dass sie Remus' Notizen aus Geschichte der Zauberer einmal überflogen hatten. Ihre Strategie erwies sich jedoch als die richtige, denn in keinem Fach stellten sich die Prüfungen als besonders schwierig heraus. Prof. Flitwick ließ sie eine Ananas verzaubern, sodass sie einen Stepptanz hinlegte, bei Prof. McGonagall mussten sie eine Maus in eine Schnupftabakdose verwandeln und bei Prof. Slughorn einen Vergesslichkeitstrank brauen, während sie in Geschichte der Zauberei Fragen über Zauberer, die selbst umrührende Kessel erfunden hatten, beantworten mussten.

Und dann hatten sie eine herrliche Woche frei. Ihre Freude wurde nur dadurch etwas gemindert, dass es eine Vollmondnacht gab. Aber diesmal bekam Remus Besuch, als er am Tag danach im Krankenflügel lag, und Sirius, James und Peter blieben so lange, bis Madam Pomfrey sie hinauswarf.

* * *

><p>Am letzten Schultag bekamen sie ihre Ergebnisse. Sirius, James und Remus hatten sehr gut abgeschnitten. Peter war nicht ganz so gut, aber dank Remus' Hilfe hatte er überall bestanden und teilweise auch keine üblen Noten bekommen.<p>

Remus freute sich ehrlich über seinen Erfolg. Sirius dagegen schenkte seinen Ergebnissen keine große Beachtung. Es war selbstverständlich, dass er in jedem Fach hervorragende Noten hatte, vom Erben der Blacks wurde das erwartet.

Bei der Abschlussfeier war die Große Halle in Silber und Grün dekoriert. Die Slytherins hatten dank ihrer Leistungen im Quidditch dieses Jahr den Hauspokal geholt. Ravenclaw folgte mit nur wenigen Punkten Rückstand auf Platz zwei, Gryffindor abgeschlagen auf Platz drei und Hufflepuff knapp auf Platz vier.

Als das Festessen gerade beginnen sollte, geschah jedoch etwas Seltsames. Eine Art Kugel oder Ballon stieg in die Höhe. Erst bemerkte sie kaum jemand, dann deuteten schließlich alle Schüler darauf und flüsterten miteinander. Die Lehrer sahen sich irritiert an. Niemand wusste, was hier vor sich ging. Da Dumbledore jedoch einfach nur ruhig auf seinem Platz saß und keine Anstalten machte einzuschreiten, hielten sich auch die Lehrer zurück.

Der Ballon stieg höher und höher, bis er schließlich stoppte. Ein, zwei Sekunden schwebte er in der Luft – dann explodierte er plötzlich mit einem Knall und rotgoldenes Konfetti regnete von der Decke der Großen Halle, begleitet von ein paar Filibuster-Knallern.

Die Gryffindors fingen an, laut zu klatschen, teilweise von den anderen Häusern unterstützt. Die Mienen der Slytherins blieben unbeweglich, auch dann, als die wenigen grünen Schnipsel in dem Konfetti entdeckt wurden, auf denen Sachen standen wie: „Slytherin stinkt" oder „Wasch mir die Haare" in Anlehnung an Schniefelus' ölige Strähnen.

James und Sirius saßen auf ihren Plätzen und grinsten breit.

* * *

><p>Dann war das Schuljahr endgültig vorbei. Alle Koffer waren gepackt, alle Eulen in ihren Käfigen. Die Schüler erhielten noch einen Zettel, auf dem sie erinnert wurden, dass das Zaubern in den Ferien verboten war, dann brachte Hagrid sie schon zum See, über den sie zum Hogwarts-Express fuhren.<p>

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter hatten viel zu besprechen. So bemerkten sie kaum, wie die Zeit verging. Selbst Sirius ließ sich von Freude und der Ausgelassenheit der anderen anstecken – bis der Hogwarts-Express in Kings Cross einfuhr. Schon beim Aussteigen entdeckte er Orion und Walburga Black, die sich mit den Malfoys unterhielten. James hatte sie auch gesehen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich werde dir jeden Tag schreiben...na gut, jede Woche", versprach er. „Die Ferien sind schneller vorbei, als du denkst."

Sirius lächelte schwach.

„Ich lad dich nach Godric's Hollow ein. Mum und Dad haben nichts dagegen, ich hab sie schon gefragt."

Sirius starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich. Remus und Peter kommen auch, oder?", wandte er sich an die zwei.

„Oh, schön, dass wir auch gefragt werden", bemerkte Remus sarkastisch, aber er lächelte.

„Sirius!"

Walburga und Orion Black waren hinter ihnen aufgetaucht. Bei ihnen standen Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, Lucius, Tante Druella und Onkel Cygnus mit Narzissa und Andromeda, außerdem Mr. und Mrs. Lestrange mit Rabastan.

„Die ganze schwarzmagische Bande!", zischte James.

„Ich muss los", meinte Sirius. „Wir schreiben uns..."

„Bis bald, Sirius!", rief James. „Du bist eingeladen, vergiss das nicht. Ich verlange, dass du kommst!"

Sirius lächelte und winkte noch einmal, bevor er mit seinen Eltern davon ging. Das erste Schuljahr war endgültig vorbei und die Sommerferien begannen.


	17. Bonuskapitel: Walburga Black

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonuskapitel: Walburga Black<strong>

Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht, trotzdem saß Walburga Black im Salon am Kamin und hielt Narzissas Brief in den Händen, den eine Eule vor wenigen Minuten gebracht hatte. Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Siegelwachs brach, so als ahnte sie die schreckliche Botschaft schon, bevor sie den Brief überhaupt gelesen hatte.

_Liebe Tante Walburga,_ schrieb Narzissa,

_es tut mir furchtbar leid, dir mitteilen zu müssen, dass der Sprechende Hut Sirius nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Ich verstehe nun, warum ich dir sofort nach der Auswahl Bericht erstatten sollte, und es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich keine besseren Neuigkeiten habe._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Narzissa_

Gryffindor. Bei Salazar, warum ausgerechnet von allen Häusern Gryffindor?

Sirius war schon immer ein schwieriges Kind gewesen. Er war von Anfang an nicht so gewesen, wie ein Erbe zu sein hatte. Er hatte geschrien, wenn er schlafen sollte, und später hatte er sich heimlich davon gestohlen, statt sich mit seinen Spielsachen zu beschäftigen, und war von Kreacher in den dunkelsten und dreckigsten Ecken des Grimmauldplatzes aufgespürt worden. Sie hatte ihn jedes Mal streng bestraft, damit er von Anfang an lernte, dass Ungehorsam nicht geduldet wurde. Aber seltsamerweise war Sirius von einem neugierigen Kleinkind, zu einem vorlauten Jungen und schließlich zu einem aufsässigen Elfjährigen herangewachsen. Und jetzt Gryffindor. Alle Strenge hatte nichts genützt. Wie hatte er ihr das nur antun können?

Von Klein auf war Sirius im Sinne des reinen Blutes erzogen worden. Ihr Vater selbst hatte ihn, Regulus und seine Cousinen unterrichtet. Walburga war als Mädchen ebenfalls von ihrem Vater Pollux Black in den Lehren des reinen Blutes unterwiesen worden und daher wusste sie, wie streng der Unterricht war. Wie jeder andere Black konnte Sirius den 700 Jahre alten Stammbaum aus dem Gedächtnis aufsagen, er wusste, dass er seiner Familie zu absoluter Loyalität verpflichtet war, das Familienmotto _Toujours pur_ hatte er praktisch mit der Muttermilch eingesogen. Und trotzdem war er in Gryffindor gelandet, dem Haus der Schlammblutfreunde und Blutsverräter. Wie hatte das passieren können?

Walburga wusste, dass man ihr die Schuld geben würde. Als Mutter war es ihre Aufgabe, ihren Erstgeborenen zu einem würdigen Erben zu erziehen. Ihr Vater würde die Nase über sie rümpfen und ihr vorwerfen, sie sei ebenso eine Schande wie ihr Sohn. Cygnus würde kalt lächeln und und ihr zu verstehen geben, dass er Gryffindor als durchaus passend für jemanden wie Sirius betrachte; er hatte den Jungen nie gemocht. Druella würde sie bemitleiden und Verständnis für ihre Situation heucheln, aber in Wirklichkeit würde sie erleichtert sein: Sirius' Schande ließ Andromedas Makel zu einer Nichtigkeit verblassen. Noch nicht einmal von ihrem Ehemann konnte Walburga Unterstützung erwarten. Er würde wieder irgendeine Entschuldigung für den Jungen finden, dass er in seiner späteren Position unabhängig würde denken und sich Respekt verschaffen müssen, und ähnliche Ausreden, die vielleicht für einen Mann, nicht jedoch für einen Elfjährigen gelten mochten. Aber Orion würde ja auch keiner Versagen vorwerfen. Niemand würde es wagen, dem Familienoberhaupt der mächtigsten, ältesten und reinblütigsten Familie Großbritanniens gegenüber anzudeuten, er habe seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt.

Dabei wusste Walburga Black ganz genau, dass sie _nicht_ versagt hatte. Regulus war außerordentlich gut erzogen, er benahm sich tadellos, war höflich und korrekt gegenüber allen Familienmitgliedern, gleichzeitig war er intelligent und wissbegierig und stolz auf sein reines Blut. Er war das, was von einem Black erwartet wurde, und mehr. Aber niemand _sah_ Regulus. Er war nur der Zweitgeborene.

Nach Sirius hätte Walburga keine weiteren Kinder mehr bekommen müssen. Indem sie einen Sohn geboren hatte, hatte sie der Familie einen Erben geschenkt und ihre Pflicht erfüllt. Aber sie hatte sich ein zweites Kind gewünscht und Orion hatte ihrem Wunsch zugestimmt. Ein zweitgeborener Sohn konnte den Erben unterstützen, eine Tochter konnte verheiratet werden und Bündnisse festigen.

Als Regulus auf die Welt kam, überschüttete Walburga ihn mit ihrer ganzen Zuneigung. Von Regulus wurde nicht mehr erwartet als von jedem anderen Black auch. Sie musste nicht so streng mit ihm sein wie zuvor mit Sirius, der von allen Seiten genau beobachtet wurde. Aber es war nicht nur das: Regulus machte es einem leicht, ihn zu mögen. Er war sanfter und ruhiger als sein älterer Bruder und er verbrachte gerne Zeit in der Nähe seiner Mutter.

Orion Black unterstützte dies weder noch unternahm er etwas dagegen. Regulus war eben nur der Zweitgeborene. Es war Sirius, um den sich die Welt der Blacks drehte. Der Erbe bekam die besten Lehrer, die beste Kleidung, die beste Unterweisung. Er bekam stets das Beste vom besten, ohne jemals etwas dafür tun zu müssen. War es da verwunderlich, dass er aufsässig wurde und keinen Respekt lernte? Wunderte es da jemanden, dass er ein Erbe vergaß, für das er nie hatte kämpfen müssen? Aber ihr, Walburga Black, würde man Versagen vorwerfen.

Bebend vor Wut begann sie, den Heuler zu schreiben, der morgen beim Frühstück an Sirius' erstem Schultag die Decke der Großen Halle zum Erzittern bringen würde.


End file.
